The Ties That Bind
by ShanRB
Summary: Trying to pick up the pieces and move on with her life seems to be all Anna is trying to focus on now. She knows who she is now but she knows life will never be what it once was either, or could it? A different take on what could have happened when Anna regained her memories.
1. Chapter 1

Living in Pine Valley, Anna was still adjusting to life now that she finally knew who she really was. After all those years when she knew her memories were missing. After Alex finding her and finally getting the treatment she needed and the slow process of her memory coming back completely. When she had seen Robin some of her memories came back, she had started to feel more like herself. It wasn't until she had read the letter Robin had given her from Robert that it all came back. Now she knows who she really is and that is Anna Devane.

Anna didn't really know what she wanted to do now, what to do to help her move forward, but for now, she was going to stay in Pine Valley. She didn't feel ready to go back to Port Charles, there would be so many people with so many questions there that she didn't have the answers for. Robin was still finishing her schooling so Anna wanted to give her space to live her life. Alex and Dimitri were in Hungary, living there now so that left Anna in Pine Valley with her brother-in-law Edmund and they were both living at Wildwind. Anna hadn't wanted to stay in the main house so she had moved into the cottage on the property.

The hardest part about getting her memory back was remembering what she had lost. That she had lost Robert, that she had seen him die. He had finally come to rescue her but instead, he lost his life. She would put on a strong face when dealing with people but when she would get home to her little cottage there were nights she would let her emotions come to the surface. When she just had to let her emotions out. She had lost the love of her life, there would never be another Robert Scorpio, no one as perfect for her as he was. He was everything she had ever wanted, he knew her better than anyone else in the world and now he was gone.

She thought if she could move on with her life it might take some of the pain away. Robert had been dead for nine years but to her, it had only been real since her memory had returned. Alex and Edmund had told her Robert had died but she hadn't wanted to believe them. She had survived, how could they be so certain Robert hadn't as well? With her memory came the answer to that question, he was there trying to get her away from Faison. Then came the first explosion they could hear the tanker rattle from it, feel the heat. They started to run, then the second explosion happened, Robert had been thrown, then the flames came. Robert had been right there, she could almost touch him, then he was gone. Anna was certain there was no way he had survived that.

Her career might be easier to figure out than her personal life. Anna knew David Hayward, a doctor that worked with Alex was interested in her. They had talked a few times and she couldn't deny she found him attractive. There was something about him that intrigued her. What worried her was he reminded her of Duke, not in looks but there was something about him that seemed so like Duke. David had asked her out but she told him she wasn't ready for that yet.

Anna was also aware of Edmund's interest in her. She thought he was a nice man but she wasn't sure she wanted to date him either. Alex had told Anna that Edmund had been interested in her when they believed Dimitri had died. That made Anna wander if it was her or Alex he was actually thinking of. It might even be that person she had been before the memories came and she knew herself again. How could she think about dating someone when she didn't even know what she wanted to do with her life?

At least with her memory back Anna knew there was something she was good at. If she is going to stay here maybe she should look into joining the police department here. At least she would have something to do with her time. She hoped Robin would call her soon, she loved talking to her but knew she was busy with her internship so would usually wait for Robin to call her. Hearing her voice is just what she needs right now.

...

Robin was so happy but she had days when she still couldn't believe her mother had returned from the dead. When Edmund showed up asking questions about Anna Devane, Robin never thought that would lead to her seeing her mother at his family home. When Anna last called, she had told Robin that she had finally read the letter she had left with her. Her father had left that for her when he had gone after her mother. That was apparently the key to Anna remembering most everything. As much as she wanted to be with her mother Robin knew she had to finish her studies but it was wonderful to know the woman she now talked to on the phone was her mom, completely.

Robin was heading to Africa to continue her internship but on the way decided to visit people she still thought of as family even though she only got to see them once in a while. The Soltini family had been her extended family when she was a child. Filomena had all but adopted her and Anna, she was always there for them until the time of her death. Over the years Robin had kept in touch with some of them and thought since she had a little bit of time she would go to Italy for a short visit.

When she arrived she was met by Greta Soltini, she was one of the girls Robin remembers playing with when she would come here with Filomena as a child. Greta was a couple of years older than Robin and was getting married in a few weeks. On the way back from the airport Greta told her how excited she was about her upcoming wedding but also that her cousins and uncle would be here tomorrow and they were staying until her wedding. Robin also remembered Matteo and Sofia. Matteo was Filomena's youngest brother and Sofia was his daughter. She was at least six years older than Robin but she didn't remember Thomas. Greta told Robin that Thomas was only around eight so that was why she didn't remember him. She also told Robin that because of Matteo's work they now lived in Australia for ten months of the year so that was why Greta was so excited that her cousin was going to be here to be in her wedding party.

When they got to the village Robin was greeted like a member of the family that they had all missed. The Soltinis still thought of her as Filomena's granddaughter and they were very happy that she had come for a visit even if it was only for a few days. It made Robin happy but a little sad at the same time, there were lots of memories connected to this place and it just happened to be where she was born and where her parents got married. While she was here she would go to the fountain they were married by and take a picture of herself there to send to her mom. It sounded like her mom was now missing her father, with her memories had come terrible sadness but Robin knew Anna would find the strength she needed to go on.

...

Robert had finished his latest assignment and just wanted to go home but he had been called into WSB headquarters instead. When he was not on assignment Robert was allowed to go to the place he now called home and that was where he liked to spend his time. With the type of assignments he was given and what it cost him mentally to do them he needed somewhere that he could be himself.

When Robert arrived he was shown into assistant director Richmond's office. Robert didn't mind Brad Richmond, on more than one occasions he had told Robert that he thought what the WSB was doing to him was wrong. Richmond was also one of the few agents handling Robert that he hasn't hit at some point since this arrangement with the WSB had started. "Hey Scorpio, have a seat," Brad said as soon as Robert walked into his office.

"What this about, Richmond? You know I go home between assignments."

"I know that. I wouldn't have called you in here if it wasn't important."

Robert dropped into the chair across from Richmond. "So what's going on? Did something happen?"

"We located Anna."

Instantly Robert sat up, "Where is she? Is she alright? Does she have her memory back?"

"Slow down. Physically she is fine. When we located her she had just been released from a hospital in Pine Valley where she had undergone treatments for seizures she was having. We were able to find out that they were a result of the injuries she sustained in the explosion."

Robert's head was now in his hands and he had gone pale, "That was nine years ago. I was told she was being treated for that. I was with her in the hospital for those first while. How could she still be suffering from that?"

"I don't have those answers for you, I'm sorry. You know when she went missing she was still getting treatment." Brad knew he was the one giving Robert this news because he seemed to like him. "There's still more, Robin found her."

"Robin has seen her? Are they together now?"

"From what our surveillance was able to determine there was some kind of threat to either Anna or Alex so Anna sent Robin away for her own safety."

"So she remembers?"

"No," Brad shook his head slowly. "Robin went looking for a man that runs a magazine, he had gone to Paris a while ago. Apparently he was seen with Robin while he was there. It was our tail on Robin that lead us to Anna. We think that Anna may have started to remember a few things but she still doesn't remember you or most of her life. We had her under surveillance for some time after Robin left. Did you know she has a twin sister?"

"Anna?"

"Yeah, Dr. Alexandra Merrick. From what we've been able to determine they didn't even know about each other. Charlotte Devane, an aunt by marriage took Alex when she was born. She was the one that the twins were in danger from."

Robert was still trying to take this all in. "So she did remember Robin?"

"We believe so but we aren't sure."

Robert looked up at him. "Brad do they still believe Anna was working with Faison? We knew why she had to make that recording and that is the only piece of evidence they had that made them suspect that she went willing with Faison."

"You know I never believed that. Lots of people here never did. You pissed off the wrong people and they had the power to mess with you and they have and they still are." Brad looked around, "I didn't say that."

"I know," Robert appreciated that Brad was straight with him. "Will they hold up their end of our deal if she does recover?"

"We have to wait and see if that even happens."

"I gave up so much. I haven't been able to see my daughter in years. I was forced to stay away when her life fell apart yet again and she lost her first love. I couldn't be there for her when she got her diagnoses. If Anna gets her memory back we had a deal. I get to go back to them, I get to talk to her again and that she has a chance to tell them the truth. That she only recorded that message to protect him. Not because she was working with Faison."

"I know that Robert. That was why people had to believe you were all dead. To protect her and Robin from possible DVX retaliation."

"Oh and that's why I now work black ops, right? For my families safety."

"Robert you know I don't agree with what they are making you do but just remember they did give you one thing."

"I know and that's why I want to get home. Is Anna being monitored now?"

"Yes, she is. If there are any changes in her condition you'll be notified."

"Thanks, Brad, is there anything else or can I get out of here."

"That's it, get out of here you'll get your next assignment in a month."

"I'll be in touch." Then Robert got up and left.

...

Robin had enjoyed her visit in Italy, but now it was time to get back to work. On her flight, she thought about her visit. It was lovely seeing everyone and she enjoyed seeing how excited they were that Matteo was going to be there for the wedding. Sofia had been so nice, Robin remembered her as the little bit older girl that she thought was so cool when she was a kid. Sofia explained that she had moved with her father when he had gotten an amazing job offer and now has a life of her own in Australia but wasn't going to miss her cousin's wedding. Robin still wasn't clear where Thomas fit into the family but he was a funny little kid. He calls Matteo Uncle and didn't really have the same colouring of any of the Soltinis so maybe he was adopted or his stepson. Thomas had blonde hair and these cute hazel eyes, she had liked him instantly. The fact he had an Australian accent made her like him even more. Robin had been there for five days and it seemed like he would search her out every day and wanted to do things with her. She was glad she had taken a few pictures with him, she wanted to tell her mom about the fun little kid she had met.

When she had told the Soltini clan about her mom showing up alive and that she had been suffering from amnesia all this time it had stunned them all. Robin had gone on and explained everything that she knew, and about how she had found her. All about Anna's twin sister that no one had known about and how she had gotten Anna the treatment she needed. When she told them that a letter from her father had been the key to Anna getting her complete memory back Robin had noticed a few of the women had tears in their eyes. They had all been so happy to hear that Anna was indeed alive, Robin could feel the love they all had for her mother.

...

Anna was rather surprised that she was offered the position of chief of police when she had gone to see about a job with the PVPD. They had told her she was more than qualified for the position and that her experience would be beneficial for the department. Happily, Anna accepted the position and would start next week. She was looking forward to having something she could be proud of, something that would make her feel like the real Anna Devane again. When she felt like herself maybe she would consider giving a personal life a chance. She knew she would never find another love like the one she'd had with Robert but knew that she would have to put herself out there at some point.

She walked into the cottage that she had started to decorate to make her own, there were a few pictures of her family. On the mantle was the most recent one she had of Robin, her little girl was all grown up and was now a beautiful young woman. She walked over to it, "So mom got a new job today. I want to be good at it, I need something that is mine again." Then Anna noticed that her answering machine was flashing. She smiled and went to press play, 'Hi mom, how's everything with you? I was hoping to get to talk to you before my next flight. I'll try again when my flight lands. Thought you'd like to know I stopped in to visit the Soltinis, they are all very happy to hear you are alive and send lots of love. I should go but I'll call later. Love you mom, bye.' Anna smiled at hearing her daughter's voice. That was what she needed today and now she knew she would be hearing from her later made her that much happier.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Anna had been working as chief of police for about a month and a half when she got a call about a car crash. The driver had been badly injured and there had been a young boy in the car with her at the time. He was scared and didn't want to talk to anyone. He wouldn't even tell them what his name was. When Anna arrived at the hospital she was met by an officer and was then taken to the room where the boy was waiting. She walked in and smiled, there sat a cute young boy she thought to be around eight or nine. He had blonde hair and when he saw her he smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Anna. I understand that you were in a car accident. Are you alright?" He just nodded at her in response. "I'm a police officer, we want to help you. Was it your mom that was driving?" Again he didn't speak he just shook his head no. "Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Thomas," he answered quickly.

"Do you know your last name?" He nodded. "Can you tell me what it is?"

"Soltini." This time the answer came a little slower.

Anna had already been told the woman's name was Sofia Soltini, this young boy had an accent but it wasn't Italian. "So are you related to the woman that was driving the car?"

"Um, she's um." He paused, "Sofia's my nanny."

"Your nanny, so where are your parents?"

"My dad is away working."

"What about your mom? I could call her."

"No, you can't."

"Do you know how I can get a hold of your dad?"

"When he goes away for work we can't call him, he calls us. I stay with Sofia and sometimes Uncle Matteo at our house."

"Where do you live? I could call your uncle."

"Bendigo."

"I thought that was an Australian accent I heard. You're a long way from home." He just nodded, Anna noticed he didn't seem scared or afraid. He was talking to her, she wondered why he wouldn't talk to the other officers. "I'm going to make some calls and arrange for some people to come here, they will make sure you have somewhere to stay until your nanny can be released from the hospital. I will try to get a hold of your uncle as well.

"Don't send me away."

"I have to make sure you have somewhere to stay, you can't stay in the hospital, Thomas."

"I don't want to stay here. I want to stay with you."

Anna touched his hand, there was something about him, she just wanted to protect him. She knew she needed to look out for him. "Thomas, I'm a police officer I'm not a social worker."

"But you're a mom, you could take care of me." He sounded almost desperate suddenly.

"I am a mom but there are rules." Anna wondered how he knew that but wasn't going to question it.

"Please, I don't like those other people." He stood up and hugged her. "Please."

Anna could now tell he really was afraid but that it was her that made him feel safe. She put her arms around him, "Alright. I still have to make a few calls but I will tell them you are staying with me."

He hugged her a little tighter, "Thank you."

"I want to go check on your nanny then make some calls, do you want to stay in here while I do that?" He shook his head and took her hand. "Alright," she smiled, "come with me."

...

Robert had had a nice break, he had enjoyed his time off at home. He always looked forward to getting to spend time at home he only wished he had more time to spend there. He had just finished his latest assignment and was now on his way to the head office. While he was home he had learned something they were keeping from him and he was going to confront them. Again when he got there he was shown to Brad Richmond's office, he wasn't expecting Robert but he agreed to see him all the same. "You aren't due back here," Brad said looking up as Robert walked in. "What's the reason behind this unexpected visit?"

"What do you know about Anna?"

Brad looked confused, they had talked about Anna the last time Robert was here. "Just what I told you when you were here before."

"Are you lying to me?"

"Robert, why would lie about that? You want to know where she is, we found her and told you."

"And you're going to tell me you don't know that her memory is back. That she remembers her life, who she is. Everything!"

"Who told you this?"

"My daughter told Matteo. Robin wouldn't lie about something like this!"

"Why was she in contact with Matteo? You aren't allowed to contact her."

"I didn't, she was in San Ramo when Matteo went there for his niece's wedding. She was very excited about the fact Anna has turned up alive and that she now has her memory back. Why have I not been let out of this arrangement? We all know Anna was not working with Faison when he took her."

"I'll have to look into this. I don't know what's going on, Robert."

"Well, you better find out, and fast."

"Where are you going to be?" Brad knew he had to look into this for Robert.

"Here, I'm done with all of this. I am reclaiming my life."

"Robert, you know you can't do that yet."

"Anna has recovered. Maybe when this arrangement was made everyone here believed she never would but I did. I never gave up on her. Now I get to go back to my girls. I can finally tell Robin I'm alive and I can go back to Anna after all this time."

"Robert."

"Just do what you said you were going to do, look into this." Robert got up and left Richmond's office and walked back out of the head office, not stopping to talk to anyone else. It was time he called an old friend, someone that might be able to help him in case the WSB tries to go back on the agreement.

Robert went and checked into a hotel then made a call to a man he hadn't talked to in years. "Sean Donely," came the answer on the other end of the line.

"Hello, Sean. It's been a long time."

"Who is this?"

Robert could hear the shock in Sean's voice. "I know this is hard to believe, but it's me. You must have heard about Anna. She's a police chief as well." Robert had done a little digging of his own after hearing the news about Anna.

"I did hear that. I haven't spoken to her." Sean wasn't sure he was hearing what he thought he was but if he was, he is talking to Robert Scorpio. There was silence on the line while he thought about this.

"I'm not dead, Scorpio of the nine lives, remember."

"Where the hell have you been?" Sean suddenly asked.

"Working for the WSB. It's a long story but I will tell you all of it."

"Where are you? Can you come here?"

"Albany, I want to stay here. I'm waiting to be told I'm being let out of the agreement I have with them. That I will no longer have to work black ops and that I can finally tell Anna and Robin that I'm alive."

"If you are calling me now, could you have called me before?"

"Technically I shouldn't be calling you now but I get the feeling they are going to try and screw me over. I need your help with a few things and I might need you to go to bat for me with the higher-ups to make sure they hold up their end of the bargain."

"Alright, I'll be on the next flight out." Robert gave him the name of the hotel he was staying at and then they hung up. Sean sat there staring at his phone for a minute then picked it up again. He called Tiffany and told her he had to go out of town for a few days but that he would call her later. He didn't tell her about the phone call. He still wasn't sure he had actually just talked to his old friend but if he had he needed to go see him.

...

Anna brought Thomas back to her cottage, his nanny was still in surgery. The doctors felt in stable condition and it would be some time tomorrow before they knew just how long she would be hospitalized. Since he didn't have any clothing Anna had stopped and picked up a few things for him. Thomas knew they were staying in a hotel somewhere but he didn't know what it was called. Thomas had told Anna they had gotten in late last night. "Why don't we get you settled into the spare room then we can have a snack before bed?"

Thomas smiled up at her, "Alright." He followed her and they put the little bit of clothing he now had away.

Anna smiled at him when that was all done. "I don't know if I have anything all that exciting for a kid for a snack but I'm pretty sure I have ice cream."

"I like ice cream," he said with the cutest little grin that tugged at Anna's heart.

"I do too, let's go get some." Anna got them both a bowl of strawberry ice cream, then suggested they go watch some TV. Thomas happily agreed and soon they were sitting beside each other with their ice cream watching cartoons. When he was done his he cuddled in beside her and started to fall asleep as he watched TV. Anna was amazed at how at ease he was with her. He had been in a car accident early today and she seemed to be the only person he would talk to or willingly go anywhere with. Anna stroked his hair as she studies his face, he looked so peaceful as he slept. She hated to disturb him but knew she should get him into bed. "Hey little man, time to get to bed."

"Will you tuck me in?" he asked sleepily.

Anna smiled, "Yes I will." He started to stand and she could tell he was very sleepy. She put her arm around his shoulder and he leaned on her as he walked. Anna got him into bed and tucked him in when she turned to leave she paused and looked back at him. He looked very close to sleep again, she smiled then went back and kissed his forehead, "Goodnight sweety."

Back in the living room Anna tidied up, took their empty bowls to the kitchen then decided she should try getting some sleep as well. She had no idea how early Thomas was going to be up but she knew she wanted to be awake when he did get up.

...

It was late but Sean knew he wouldn't sleep if he didn't go find out who was in room 319. He felt like there was no way that wasn't Robert's voice but also knew this could be a trap of some kind. He had checked into the same hotel so after dropping off his bags he went back down to the third floor and found room 319. With his hand on the grip of his gun, he knocked, not sure what to expect when the door opened. When the door did open, he saw a man standing there slowly his hand dropped from his weapon. No words came as he stared at his old friend.

"Hello, Sean."

"Scorpio, how is this even possible? I can't believe my eyes."

"I told you it's a long story. I'll tell it to you if you come in."

Sean stepped forward, as soon as he did Robert stepped towards him then they hugged, "You're real, this isn't all in my head."

"I'm real. I'm sorry I had to let everyone believe I was dead but there was no other choice."

They ended the embrace then walked further into the room. "I told Tiff I'd be out of town for a couple of days so you have time to tell me everything."

"Well, it all started just after that tanker exploded. Anna and I were both pulled out of the water and taken to some hospital." Sean nodded so Robert continued, "Then we were moved to a private clinic, they kept us together while I was recovering." Robert went on to tell Sean all about what they were both dealing with, about how hard it was on him that Anna didn't really know him during that time. Then he explained about how the WSB had all but forced him into the arrangement he was still stuck in. If he didn't agree to work for them they would stop Anna's treatments. They told him they knew where Robin was and if he tried to contact her or any of his family or friends back in Port Charles they would know and they would kill Anna. He was given one thing as a sign of good faith and how that had become his biggest priority.

Sean was trying to understand everything Robert was telling him, hoping he was keeping it all straight as he listened. He was nodding but so far hadn't asked any questions.

There was only one thing Robert could do for Anna, he wasn't a doctor and didn't know if her memory would ever return but he would not let them kill her. He knew that Robin was in good hands and he wouldn't risk hers or Anna's safety to try and contact her. The agreement was to end when Anna's memory returned and they could finally talk to her about what had happened at the time of her abduction and why she had made that recording. That was still the only thing that made the WSB believe she had willingly gone with Faison. Robert also explained that he believed he was forced into the agreement because there were people in the WSB that didn't care for him, That may even be threatened by him and wanted to see him suffer.

Sean felt that was a very good possibility. He knew there were people there that had been very upset when Robert had been offered the director position when he wasn't even as an active agent, that they felt they were more deserving of the position. By the time Robert was done telling him what had happened Sean knew he would do anything and everything he could to help Robert reunite his family. "So step one is getting you out of this agreement."

"I don't even care about that any more, I'm willing to walk away right now. I don't care if they talk to Anna first."

"Are you sure about that? They could still go after one of them."

"I just want my family back, I want to hug my daughter. To see the woman I love, tell her how much I've missed her and then spend the rest of my life showing her how much I love her."

"And now I'm here to help you get that. What do you need first?"

"First I want you to come down to the head office with me in the morning. I believe I have the information I need to get out of this but this is the WSB and we both know they don't like to lose. Then I need to ask you to take a little trip and get some papers signed that should have been signed nine years ago."

"You want me to take divorce papers Holly don't you?"

"It's going to come out that I'm alive and no matter what happens now I want to be free to move on with my life. I hope Anna and I have a future but if that's not in the cards I still want to be free from that commitment. Besides she's married again and I'm sure she wants this to be behind her as well."

"Don't you want to go see her yourself?"

"No, I have much more important things that need my attention at the moment. I know that might sound harsh but I gave those papers to her before I went after Anna. I made my choice and I don't need to explain that to her again."

"You don't need to convince me either, old buddy. I'll have to stop by home before that trip but it shouldn't take me long to do it."

"Thank you." They had been talking for quite some time so Sean said he was going back to his room. They agreed to meet in the morning and go down to WSB headquarters first thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anna was up, sipping a cup of tea as she was making toaster waffles when Thomas came into the kitchen, he smiled as soon as he saw her. "Hi," he said with a big grin.

"Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

He walked over and gave her a hug, "I did. Are you cooking?"

Anna was a little surprised by the hug and couldn't help but feel that he doubted her cooking skills and for some reason that made her smile, "I am making waffles in the toaster. I've basically mastered these."

That made him laugh, "I like waffles. When my dad's home he makes me waffles."

"What does he do for work that he has to be away from you?"

"He doesn't like to talk about that."

"Oh, that's alright. So today I am going to try and get a hold of your uncle again. He needs to know that your nanny has been injured."

"I know." Anna noticed he looked a little sad, she tilted her head, hoping he would tell her what he was thinking about. "I like it here with you."

"I like having you here as well, but I'm sure your family wants you to come home. A sweet little man like you, I just know they'd miss you."

"Do I get to come with you again today. I want to stay with you."

"Unless there is something that needs my attention then yes you can stay with me. There is a big house here and there are two kids there, Sam and Maddie, you could play with them if that sounds more interesting."

"I'd rather stay with you."

Anna put her arm around his shoulders, "They have a nanny and lots of toys so if I do have to send you up there for a little while you'll have fun while you're there."

He looked a little concerned but did agree, "OK, but only if I have to. Are the waffles ready?"

"Yes, go sit down and I'll bring them over."

"I can help I just turned nine."

"I'm sure you can but it's been a while since my daughter was a little girl and it's nice to have someone to take care of." He just smiled at her again, once they were both seated they started eating. When they were done Anna finished getting ready for work while Thomas got dressed.

...

Robert and Sean walked into the WSB head office together and were quickly greeted by Brad Richmond and director Frank Jenkins. "If you'll both follow us please," Jenkins said then turned and walked down the hall to his office. Once they were all inside, they sat down then Jenkins picked up a file. "You are aware that by telling Donely you're alive, that you are in violations of our agreement."

"You are aware that by lying about the fact Anna Devane has her memory back you are as well and have been since before you even told me you had located her. How long have you known where she is? Robin went to Pine Valley months ago."

"Have you also been in contact with her?" Jenkins asked.

"No, I haven't but I do have my ways of finding things out. I'm done being your gun for hire. I have a family and they are who I want to be with."

"It's not that simple," Jenkins said as he started to open the large folder in front of him.

"Yeah, it is." Robert pulled an envelope out of his jacket pocket. "This is the original agreement I signed, remember giving me a copy? I went as far as having it notarized. You'll notice the date, November 15, 1992. That was the same day this was signed by both of us. You can show me all the altered copied you want but this is what I agreed to. This part in particular. If the WSB does not feel the need to contact Anna Devane after she had regained her memories it will be taken as an admittance of her innocence in the matter of her abduction by and suspected collaboration with Cesar Faison. I'm sure that line has been deleted from all the copies you have in that folder. I made sure to word that correctly and I was the one that insisted it was put into the agreement. Is any of this ringing a bell, Frank?"

"Robert, you're making it sound like we are trying to trick you in some way or trap you into something."

"Robert Scorpio will work for the WSB in the compacity they deem fit until such time as Anna Devane has fully recovered from all injuries she received in the tanker explosion that occurred in March of 1992 when the WSB attempted to neutralize Cesar Faison. After said time, he will be released from this agreement and allowed to return to his life and family." Robert looked up at Jenkins then at Richmond. "I did not come here to argue or try and bargain for something. I am here to tell you that according to this agreement I am a free man. I want all my personal documents, all my identification for Robert Scorpio and then I'd like to wish you both a good day."

"Robert I'm sure we can work this out," Jenkins said. As he did even Richmond turned to look at him, a look of disbelieve on his face.

"There is nothing to work out, Jenkins," Sean said. "There is nothing you can say that can override that signed agreement. You have no right to keep him from his family or to threaten them."

"You've been holding him to this agreement for years because you and Ross got your feelings hurt when he was offered a job you both thought, should have been offered to you. You are only sitting in that chair because Robert turned it down," Richmond added. "Are you going to try and deny that?"

Frank Jenkins looked at the three men in the room and realized the only way this was ending was with Robert walking out free to go back to his life in any way he pleased. "Fine, I need to make a few calls and you will have everything you want within the hour."

"Half an hour. I have things to do," Robert said then he and Sean stood up and left the office.

"That went a lot better than I thought it would," Sean told him as they walked back down the hall.

"I don't think Jenkins expected Brad to be on my side." Robert patted his chest, "I knew I would have to have an insurance policy."

"I can only imagine what kind of hopes they were going to make you jump through if you hadn't had that. You noticed that as soon as you pulled that out Jenkins didn't even touch the papers he had in front of himself."

"I did notice that," just then Robert's phone rang. He looked at the number and answered. "What's going on?"... "Why did she do that?"... "No, I'll be heading there this afternoon."... "I'll find them and be in touch." Robert ended the call and looked at Sean. "I can't get to Pine Valley fast enough."

"Do you have those papers you want me to deliver?"

"Yeah, they're back in the room. It's just a formality since I was declared legally dead but I want this to be official."

"I know, I'll take care of it for you. You need to go find Anna."

"I haven't seen her in years and I can't wait to see her and tell her I'm alive."

...

Anna was back at the hospital, it had been a long day but she wanted to check on Sofia before she took Thomas home with her again for the night. At the moment Thomas was in Sofia's room, she still hadn't woken up yet but he had said he wanted to sit with her for a while so she knew someone was there for her. Anna thought that was so sweet that someone so young would think of that. Anna was in the hall waiting for him when David came over.

"I see you're waiting around for me."

"I am waiting for someone but it isn't you."

"Aren't you tired of playing hard to get? You should just give in and go after what you want."

"Wow, you are really full of yourself. Do women usually fawn all over you, throw themselves at you? Is that what you're expecting from me? Yeah, that won't be happening."

"You're all talk, I can tell you can hardly keep your hands off me," he said with a cocky grin.

"Look I've had a long day and I am not in the mood for your brand of flirtation."

"So this isn't a good time to ask you out again?"

"How many times do I have to turn you down?"

"Eventually you'll say yes." David stepped closer and kissed her.

Anna was stunned at first then reacted, she pulled back and slapped him. "What the hell was that?"

David rubbed his cheek, "Maybe I am reading this wrong."

"What are you reading wrong? That I keep telling you I am not ready to date anyone. I am not interested in you."

"OK, I thought you were playing hard to get, I'm sorry."

"Well I wasn't and I would appreciate it if you would refrain from kissing me in the future." Anna turned and walked back into Sofia's room to get away from him. Besides, it was getting late and she should get Thomas back to her place and off to bed.

...

What had he thought was going to happen? She believes he's dead, why wouldn't she have moved on? Why did it have to be the first time he saw her, she was kissing another man? Robert had turned and walked right back out of the hospital when he saw them. He knew he would have to talk to her but it couldn't be tonight, he was far too upset right now. It felt like his heart had just been ripped from his chest and he knows he shouldn't talk to anyone at the moment.

Robert went back to his hotel, on the way he picked up a bottle of scotch. Tomorrow he'll track her down, he has no idea what he wants to say to her now. Is it worth telling her he is still in love with her? Maybe his feelings don't matter anymore but there is still a lot they need to talk about. A lot that has to be dealt with.

...

Thomas ran up to the cottage, he loved getting to stay here with her. She is so nice and all he wants is to spend time with her. She tells the funniest stories and when he hugs her she always hugs him back. When he turned back she was walking up behind him with a smile on her face. Thomas hated that Sofia had been hurt and he had been really scared when their car was hit by that truck but getting to spend time with her made it all worth it.

"So what are we doing tonight?" Anna asked as they walked inside.

"Can we eat our pizza while we watch a movie? I'll go to bed after but it would be fun."

He gave her a cute little grin that seemed so hard to say no to, Anna smiled back. "You find a movie to watch, I'll grab the plates."

"Yes," he did a little fist pump then turned on the TV.

It had been a while since Anna had last watched a Scooby-Doo movie but Thomas clearly enjoyed them. Listening to him talk about them, it was clear he had watched several of them before and the many different series. He was a funny little kid and was much more talkative tonight than last night. He kept telling her these silly jokes that even though they were bad she couldn't help but laugh at them. When the movie was over Anna smiled at him, "Help me tidy up then off to bed alright."

"Will you tuck me in again?"

"Yes I will," she smiled at him. "Come on, let's get this done, then time for bed."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Robert woke up with a bit of a headache and in need of something to drink. He got up and got some water. Maybe drinking that much last night wasn't such a good idea but every time he closed his eyes he saw Anna kissing that other guy. He turned on the shower hoping that would help clear his head. When he was dressed he went to have some breakfast. Yesterday Robert wanted nothing more than to see Anna, now he was doing everything he could to postpone that very thing. He knows where she works, he even knows where she lives but he just couldn't bring himself to go find her at the moment.

Anna wasn't the only one here that he needed to see. First things first he had better go find out the extent of Sofia's injures. Matteo will want an update on his daughter's condition. Then there was still one more matter that he needed to know more about. When he got to the hospital he asked what room Sofia was in and was on his way there when he saw the man that was with Anna the night before. A part of him wanted to punch him for touching his wife another part just wanted to walk away because it hurt so much knowing that was who Anna is with now. He decided to take a moment before going to check on Sofia and went to the waiting area to calm down a little before seeing her. Hopefully, she's awake and has some answers for him.

...

Anna told Thomas this morning they would go to the hospital first to check on Sofia. When they got there, they were told she had been awake a little while ago but had fallen back asleep. She should make a full recovery but will still be in the hospital for at least 5 more days. They were sitting with her in her room when Anna's phone rang she excused herself, leaving Thomas in the room with Sofia as she stepped into the hall. When she was done with the call she looked up to see David standing there looking at her. What did he want now? Can he not get it through his head that she is not going to go out with him? She was happy that he didn't walk over to her at least. She started to turn to head back to the room and froze in her track. Her mouth dropped open and words escaped her. How is this possible? He is staring at her. It had to be him right?

They both took a few steps closer, "Hello Anna."

Tears started falling, it was him. She put her hands to her mouth, she still couldn't speak.

"How are you?" he asked.

She started to cry, that was the only response that would come.

David had no idea what that man had just said to Anna but he had never seen someone make a woman cry that quickly before. He walked over, "What the hell is going on over here?"

Robert looked over at him, of course, the boyfriend needs to get involved. "I see I'm not wanted here. Excuse me." With tears threatening to fall he turned and walked to the room he had been heading to.

"Robert," she managed to say in a sob as she watched him walk away.

"What the hell did he say to you? I will have him kicked out of here."

Still crying she answered just above a whisper, "He said hello."

"Is he from your past? Are you in danger from him being here?"

Anna looked at David, what the hell was he talking about? Why had Robert walked away as soon as he walked over? What did he mean that he wasn't wanted here?

The fact Anna hadn't answered him, David thought was odd. "I can have him shown out of here."

"Would you shut the hell up!" Anna snapped then started walked after Robert, she needed to talk to him. As she got to the door of Sofia's room she heard Thomas.

"Dad! When did you get here?"

"Hey buddy," Robert said as he picked him up and hugged him.

Anna was shocked, she stood holding the door partly open. Thomas had just called Robert, dad.

"I got to meet her!" he said excitedly. "That's who I'm staying with!"

Anna knew Thomas had to be talking about her. Why would he be so excited about meeting her? She closed her eye as the realization rolled over her. Thomas Soltini. She stepped into the room, "Hello Robert." He turned and looked at her, she glanced at Thomas, "What's going on here?" Their eyes met, all those years ago he had asked her that same thing.

"First I got to meet Robin, now I got to meet her," Thomas repeated with a big smile not aware of how they were looking at each other.

"You're really here?" Anna stepped a little closer. "I'm not imagining this. You're here and you're alive?"

"I'm alive. I came here to tell you that. I wanted to tell you other things but I don't think they all matter now."

"What things?"

"There's only one thing that really matters now," Robert started.

Anna glanced at the little boy in Robert's arms again. "Thomas, can I talk to your dad outside for a minute?"

"Sure m... I mean yes." Robert put him down then followed Anna back into the hall.

Anna turned to him once the door had closed and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Soltini?"

"That's who he stays with when I have to go away for work."

"Thomas?"

"Named after his maternal grandfather."

Anna teared up again, "What is his real last name?"

"Scorpio."

"So he is your son?" Robert nodded, not looking away from her. "And his mother's father just happens to have the same first name as mine did."

"No, not just happens to." There was a softness in his eyes as he spoke.

Was he saying what she thought he was? How is that possible? Anna started to shake her head, no this doesn't make any sense. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. Thomas sounded so excited about meeting her. He had even mentioned Robin, when had he met her? Anna's head was spinning trying to take all of this in.

"Anna, really if this man is bothering you I will have him removed from the hospital."

Anna didn't even know where the hell David had come from this time. Just that he was interfering with the only conversation that matters. It hadn't just been Robert she lost in that explosion she had lost their baby. Now here he is, alive and there is a little boy calling him dad. Could this be true? Could Thomas be her son?

Robert looked over at him and wanted to hit him for coming anywhere near them."Are you serious? We can't even have a conversation without you here."

"Making her cry is your idea of a conversation?"

Anna put up her hand and glared at David. "If you don't get the hell away from me right now, I swear, the slap you got last night will be nothing compared to what I will do to you now."

He looked hurt by her response, "I'm just trying to help."

"Get this throw your thick head. I don't need your help! I don't want to date you! And if you ever kiss me again your voice will change forever!" Robert smile, she was still feisty. So that kiss wasn't reciprocated. "This man is my husband and we are trying to have a conversation so if you wouldn't mind, fucking the hell off!"

Wooo, Robert let out a little whistle, he doesn't think he's ever even made Anna this mad. David started to back away, whoever this guy was Anna must really want to talk to him and for his own safety, he might just have to let her.

"I never meant to do the role reversal thing on you but that does seem to be what happened," Robert said with a slight grin once they were alone again.

"Thomas is named after my father? Why?"

Robert pulled out his wallet and took a picture out of it. "You didn't know what to name him and when I told you Thomas was your father's name you thought that was a good name for your son. We were both still in the hospital when he was born." He handed the picture to her, there looking back at her was them together, she was in a hospital bed holding a baby and Robert had his arm around her. She could see the top of the cast on his left leg. They were both smiling happily. "Do you not remember this? I had heard you still believed I was dead but I thought you might remember little bits about when we were in the hospital."

"I don't really," she said shaking her head slightly as she continued looking at the picture. "I remember I was in a hospital when I meet Bart. Then we had to go into hiding. I now know that was because of Charlotte but what I've been told was that because of the injuries there are confused memories that are not in the right place or there are missing parts and some things are still missing altogether from that time."

"You don't remember that I was there with you at the hospital? That we stayed with you until Thomas was six months old?" Anna slowly shook her head. "Anna, do you really not remember giving birth to him?"

"He's my son?" Anna wanted to believe him but she needed to hear him say it.

"He's our son, Anna," Robert gave her a little smile as he leaned his head forward.

"And you're alive. Robert, I thought I lost you both in the explosion." He stepped a little closer and Anna reached out and touched his cheek. "What other things had you wanted to tell me?"

Robert looked into her eyes, yeah he needed to know for sure. "That guy, he's not your boyfriend?" he asked indicating to David over his shoulder.

Anna grinned a little, "No! He keeps asking me out and last night he went as far as to kiss me and earned himself a slap for it."

"I missed that part."

"What?"

"There is so much I need to tell you but that can wait. Last night I came here to check on Sofia then I was going to go find you. When I walked in here last night I saw him kiss you. I felt gutted by that so I walk right back out then went and got drunk," he admitted.

"There is someone I want to kiss. So far he hasn't even hugged me yet."

"That man must be a fool," Robert said with a smile.

"I've called him worse," Anna said with a smile as he took her in his arms.

"It feels so good to hold you again. I have missed you so much, Anna." They stood wrapped in each other's arms for a moment, neither wanting to let the other go.

"I thought I'd lost you." She leaned back in his arms, he reached up and touched her cheek then he leaned in and kissed her tenderly then just held her tightly again.

"There is a little man in that room that desperately wants to call you mom," he said into her neck.

Anna pulled back enough so she could look up at him. A look of sheer joy on her face. "I noticed he never actually called me anything and I was the only person he would talk to here. He seems scared of everyone else."

"Of course he's not scared when you're there with him. He knows all about you and Robin. I've told him that there would come a time when we would all be a family again but until that time came no one could know who he really is. Thomas Xavier Scorpio can finally go by his real name."

Anna smiled brightly hearing her sons full name. "What happened? Where have you been? Everyone believes you're dead."

"That's a long story and I will tell you all of it but now isn't the time. Right now I think we should go see our son."

"He's been with you all this time? You've been raising our son?"

"Unless I was on assignment, yeah. With the help of his nanny, Sofia" Robert ran his fingers through her hair, oh how he'd missed this. "You are so beautiful. Oh Anna, my Annie." He pulled her into another embrace.

After a moment she pulled back, a big smile on her face. "You're really here." She put her hands on his cheeks, then ran her fingers through his hair. She didn't want to stop touching him, she knew he was real when she could feel him. "I never thought I would see you again." She kissed him again, there was more intensity now. Their lips parted as the passion grew in the kiss.

"Wow, so I guess this is why you never agreed to go out with me."

Slowly they parted, Robert leaned his forehead against hers. "How many men were hitting on my wife?"

"Just two. I wouldn't give either of them the time of day." Anna grinned at him, "This one I never had to hit. He understood I wasn't interested."

"I like him already."

"That's good, he's kind of family. His brother is married to my twin sister."

"I heard about this twin sister. When did that happen?" he asked with a little smile.

Anna laughed, "I guess around the same time I was born."

"Ah yes, that makes sense." Robert stepped back slightly and looked at the man that had approached them. "Robert Scorpio, and you are?"

"Robert? Her husband?"

"No you're not, that's me."

Anna laughed and put her hand on Robert's chest, "This is Edmund Grey."

"How is this possible?" Even as he asked the question he shook hands with Robert.

Anna looked up at Robert, "That is a very good question but right now isn't the time for the answer. I have to go meet a special someone properly but we will talk soon and I should have the answer to your question." Then they turned and walked away together.

Edmund wasn't sure what to think about this latest development, how is it Robert just happened to show up now. Where had he been all this time? Why had he not come looking for Anna before this? She had been missing for years and now he shows up. Was this even really Robert Scorpio? He watched them walk into a hospital room and decided he was going to do a little digging of his own. Once he's heard Robert's story he'll see decide if he believes him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sofia was still asleep so Thomas was standing watching some of the equipment's light blink while trying to figure out what wire was attached where when Anna and Robert walked back into the room. Anna walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, Thomas turned and smiles at her. "You knew who I was the second you saw me, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I knew I was going to be OK because my mom was here to take care of me. I had been so scared, Mommy. That truck hit us and then Sofia was bleeding so much." He put his arms around her as he spoke and Anna held him tight. Anna now realized he had been putting on a strong face when she first saw him. That he didn't want anyone to know just how scared he was. "Then you came," he said his face buried in her neck.

Anna could have sent one of her officers to handle the situation the other day but a part of her had wanted to do it, had told her she should. A part of her just knew that a child would be scared or worried and that she would be able to handle the situation better. "I did. When I heard that the kid had been with someone named Soltini I had to come. My little girl, your big sister went by Soltini for a time when she was little too."

Thomas stood back a little in her arms looking her right at Anna with a grin on his face. "I know, Dad has told me all about how he met her. I love hearing stories about you and Robin."

"Did he?" Anna said with a little smile and kissed his cheek. This cute amazing little boy is her son. She had felt drawn to him as soon as she met him, this must have been how Robert felt when Robin appeared in his life.

He smiled and kissed her cheek as well. "I was in Italy a while ago and got to see her." He put his head down a little, "I hope I didn't annoy her." Anna touched his chin and he looked up at her again. "I wanted to spend all my time with her and kept looking for her and following her around."

Anna wiped away a tear, "You know what? I talked to Robin after she was there. Robin told me about this cute funny little guy that would spend a lot of time hanging out with her and that he always made her smile. She also told me that it had only been a couple of days since she had seen him but that she kind of missed having him around to talk to."

Thomas' face lit up to hear that, then Robert said, "I had only been back home a couple of days when they got back from Italy. Thomas talked my ear off about everything he did with Robin, about how cool she is and how nice. It made my heart swell knowing they had gotten along so well even if Robin didn't know who he was yet." He loved finally seeing them together.

Anna looked up at Robert, she could see the emotion in his eyes. "Robin is going to be so excited when we tell her about this. About all of this. She's been through so much," Robert put his finger to her lips and looked into her eyes she stopped talking and they grinned at each other and she knew. He already knows about what has happened in Robin's life and this wasn't the time to talk about that.

Robert bent down and picked up Thomas, then pulled Anna into a hug with his other arm and they all embraced each other. "I have to find out about Sofia's condition and call her father then I want to spend the rest of the day with the two of you."

"I think taking some time off has just become mandatory," Anna said smiling at the two men in her arms.

"So information, a phone call, a stop at the station, then where? I have a room, but this might be better to do at your cottage."

"Yeah, you are both coming back to my place." Anna smiled at Robert, "How do you know I live in a cottage?

"They told me almost two months ago that they found you but not that your memory was back. As soon as I knew where you were I started the investigation into everything Anna Devane. When I found out that you did indeed have your memory back, I got the things together that I would need to get out of the agreement I was stuck in with the WSB."

Anna knew that was only a hint of what they needed to discuss. "Yeah, there is a lot to talk about. Let's get started with this other stuff then we can go back to my place to talk." Anna ruffled Thomas' hair, "Get to know each other better." Anna kissed his forehead. "My son is a very handsome little man. It must be because he takes after his father."

With her arm still around him, Anna felt Thomas straighten as he puffed out his chest, a little grin on his face. Clearly, he looked up to his father and liked being told he was anything like him. Robert smiled at her then put Thomas back down, put his hand on the small of her back then they walked back out of the room together. Unbeknownst to them both David and Edmund were both watching them as they talked to Sofia's doctor. Then they both watched them leave the hospital as well.

"I need to call Matteo and talk to him about Sofia," Robert said as they got to Anna's car. "He'll be relieved that she'll make a full recovery."

"You can do that while I stop at the station to take time off. I need a few days off at least just to be with the two of you." They drove to the police station together and Thomas talked happily the entire ride, about how exciting this all is, how happy he is. When they got there Thomas insisted on going inside with Anna.

Robert took out his cell phone and called Matteo. "Hey, I'm in Pine Valley."... "Yeah, I've seen her, she was asleep when I was there. Sofia will make a full recovery but will be in the hospital for about a week."... "What were they doing here?"... "I don't think he really knows but I'll ask him. Sofia is still rather weak and they have her heavily medicated at the moment. I'll ask about their trip when she's a little stronger."... "I'll be nice."... "Yeah, I'll tell her." Then Robert ended the call.

When Anna walked into her office Thomas started looking at everything, he'd been too worried to do it yesterday when they had stopped in here. He smiled seeing another picture of Robin on her desk. There was also a picture of his parents, it was kind of like the one she had at the cottage but not quite. The one at the cottage is the same one that's in his father's bedroom at home. She has her arms around his neck and they are both smiling, his hands on her leg. This one she looks like she's about to kiss him while he smiles at the camera, his hands were on her leg in this on too. He loves seeing pictures of them together, they always looked so happy in them.

He picked up the picture, "You know Dad would always tell me stories about you. About the adventures, you would go on together." He turned and looked at Anna, he paused then asked, "Dad's still a spy, isn't he?"

Anna could see the concerned look on Thomas' face. "I might be wrong but I think he recently quit his job."

"He hates having to go to work. He said it was because he missed me so much when he was gone but as I got older I started to think that there was more to it. I don't think he liked doing what he had to leave for. Do you know what I mean?"

"You don't think he enjoyed his work."

"Yeah."

Anna touched his cheek tenderly, "I think after your father and I have had some time to talk I might know more about all of that. For now, I really just want to spend time with you both, getting to know you especially." He smiled and Anna hoped that meant he understood.

"Hey, chief, you wanted to see me. What's going on?" Detective Marshall asked from her doorway.

She looked up at him, "I'm taking a few personal days. I need time off and I do not want to be disturbed unless it is extremely important, and I mean really important. Understood?"

"Yeah, when are you taking this time off?"

"Right now, I won't be back for the rest of the week, at least," Anna told him as she organized a few files then turned and smiled at Thomas. "Alright, are you coming? Dad's waiting for us."

Thomas smiled then took her hand, "Do you think he'll let us stop for ice cream?"

Anna turned and smiled at him, "Do I think he'll let us? I'm driving, I get to pick where we stop."

He gave her a mischievous little smile, "So can we stop for ice cream?"

A tear came to her eye, that was Robert's smile. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him. Their son takes after his father and she couldn't be happier about that, it was what she had always dreamed of. "Yeah, of course, we can," she smiled at him then they left her office together.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When they got to her cottage that evening Anna turned to Robert, continuing the conversation they had been having in the car. "I don't know where Sofia was staying but I did pick up a few things for Thomas. My officers will find out where they were staying and I told them to bring their belongings here when they have retrieved them." She looked towards the cottage and suddenly she felt a little nervous about being all alone with Robert, it had been a long time, had things changed? Was he still in love with her? The kiss earlier was wonderful but did that mean he was still free to be hers?

"Let's go inside. We have a lot to talk about Luv." Her heart melted hearing him call her that again as his hand moved to the small of her back.

Thomas took her keys and ran to the door, he opened it and rushed inside. When Robert and Anna walked through the door he had the picture of Robin from the mantle in his hand. "Dad, look it's Robin."

Robert took the photo and smiled, "This is more recent than any of the ones I have. I think the most current one I have is from last year."

"It's from when she was here," Anna said looking at the picture as well. "How do you have pictures of Robin?" Anna asked as they moved further into the living room.

"The WSB. They had to keep me informed about her and I wanted pictures so I knew they hadn't lost track of her like they did with you."

"They had known where I was at some point?" Anna was a little surprised to hear that.

"Yeah, they were the ones responsible for any treatment you had received before they told me you had been mysteriously removed from their facility during the night. That was four years ago." Robert set the picture down then sat down.

She saw his shoulder slump slightly, she will ask him about all of what happened but not right now. "Was that the same place where Thomas was born?"

"No, after I had fully recovered they moved you to another clinic. They told me it was better suited to the kind of treatment you needed."

"Where was this?" Anna wanted to pace but sat down beside Robert instead.

"Thomas was born in Florida. Then after I was well enough to leave the hospital they sent you to a treatment centre in Minnesota."

"I was found in Northern Ontario so I guess that makes sense. I don't remember how I got there. Bart was always watching for someone to come after us though."

"Did he kidnap you?" Thomas asked as he crawled into her lap.

She put her arms around him, "No, I think he was always helping me. I'm just not completely sure when I first met him," Anna told him.

Robert sat watching her as she spoke to Thomas, he wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. He knew there was still so much that they had to talk about. There are going to be questions and he will answer them the best he can but right now he was happy just watching her with their son.

"Mom, do you think we could have pizza again tonight?"

"Not two nights in a row. I do think it will be take-out again though." Then she looked at Robert and back to Thomas and smiled, "That's why you asked if I was cooking the other morning. Your father has told you I'm a bad cook."

Thomas grinned at her, "He might have mentioned it."

Anna looked over and saw Robert grinning at her as well, "I'll have you know," she paused pointing her finger at him, "I'm still not that good of a cook." She smiled at Robert then they all started laughing.

"Do you have food here? I can make us something."

"Yeah, there's some stuff here."

"Alright, I'll go see what I can whip up." Robert stood, a smile on his face. He wanted to talk to her, to tell her what had kept him away from her but knew that had to wait until a very excited little boy was finally asleep. In the kitchen, Robert found some chicken breast and knew he could make something with them then started looking through the cupboards until he found what he needed. Before long he had wiped together a nice meal and once it was ready he called them to dinner. When they came to the table Thomas was talking a mile a minute telling Anna all about school and his friends. Apparently he had already covered where they live and how cool he thinks Sofia is.

"Alright Thomas, it's time to eat. Did you wash your hands?" Robert asked.

"Oh, nope I was talking and forgot." He rushed over to the sink and washed them and hurried back. As soon as he sat down, he started talking about his room back home.

Robert smiled at him, loving how excited he is. "Thomas why don't you slow down just a little and eat. Give Mom a chance to eat as well, maybe let her talk a little too."

He grinned at his dad, "Sorry, I'm just excited."

"I know you are," Robert told him with a grin.

Anna put her hand on Thomas' shoulder, "I'm very excited too." His face lit up and Anna's heart soared with happiness.

While they ate Anna told them about her recovery and about how Robin had come here to talk to Edmund but found her instead, about their brief reunion. How Robin's visit was the start of her memory coming back slowly and that reading Robert's letter had unlocked the rest. How hard it has been trying to adjust to knowing who she is but not feeling like there was a connection with her old life. Robert had taken her hand as she talked.

Thomas looked a little sad listening to what she had gone through. His father had always told him that until his mother was herself again they had to hide who he was. That they couldn't risk people knowing about him. He had just turned nine and hadn't really ever understood what that had really meant. Now hearing that she hadn't even known who she was until recently helped him understand more but it made him very sad. Yes, his father had tried to explain this to him but he had never really understood it completely.

When they were done eating Robert stood up, "I'll tidy up, give you two some more alone time." He leaned down and kissed Anna's cheek then picked up their plates.

Thomas smiled seeing that, other than his father's hand on her back and their hug in the hospital this was the closest he'd seen them being.

"You heard him, let's get out of Dad's way. I want to hear everything you want to tell me."

Once he was alone in the kitchen Robert put his hands on the counter taking a few deep breaths. It feels so right being here with Anna. It's them, that's his Anna, kissing her cheek is the most natural thing for them. He knew there was so much he needed to tell her. He needed to know what she feels, what this time apart has meant to them. As much as he wants to take her in his arms, kiss her passionately then carry her off to bed. He knows that can't happen yet, not until they've talked more.

When he was done with the dishes, Robert walked out into the living room. Thomas was snuggled in beside Anna, her arms around him. "I have pictures of you in my room. Extra pictures of you, I mean. I got Sofia to make copies of a couple of my favourite ones so I could have them."

"Why did you get Sofia to do that, your dad would have?"

He got a look on his face Anna could only describe as embarrassment. "I wanted to hold them. I was worried Dad would think it's silly to want a picture I could just hold and look at and to talk to. They aren't in frames. I keep them under my mattress."

A picture fell on his lap, then another and another. Thomas looked up to see his dad pull another picture out of his wallet. "It's not silly at all," Robert said and grinned at his son.

Anna picked up the pictures, one of Robin, the one he'd showed her earlier at the hospital. Two of her, she reached up to see the one he was still holding, it was of them, from their second honeymoon. Her hand slid around his, and their eyes meet.

"Dad, how many pictures do you have of us?"

He grinned at Anna then pulled his hand out of hers and took three more pictures out and handed them to Thomas. There was one of Anna holding him as a baby, one of him and Robert that was from last Christmas and one of his mom that he had never seen before, she looked very young but he knows it was her.

When she saw it Anna inhaled shapely, "You have this?"

"I didn't mean to take that one out," Robert said with a half-smile, "That one's just for me."

"Robert, this is Sanremo. How?" She looked at the picture again, she was smiling happily by the fountain they had been married by a few days before.

"I bought that camera, you remember."

"I do." Anna had never seen the pictures he had taken though, she had never thought he would have kept them either. "I just," she paused, "you've had this all along?"

"I could never get rid of those pictures, so I put them somewhere safe. I forgot they were in my safe at the ranch. When we relocated to Australia at first we lived there, that was when I put that one in my wallet. Then once Matteo and I had arranged his business deal and Sofia had agreed to work as the nanny we moved to Bendigo. The other pictures are still in the safe."

"I would love to see them," Anna said smiling up at him.

"Maybe," Robert teased.

"That was my honeymoon too."

"I remember," he said with a grin. Then walked around the couch to sit down with them. Thomas sat up and handed some of the pictures back to Robert. "I love holding these and thinking about the people in them. I have told these pictures a lot over the years," Robert told him.

Anna was still holding the picture of herself, it meant so much to her to know that Robert had never gotten rid of those pictures. That he had kept something that, for a time, must have been such a painful memory. She looked over at him, is he still hers? Has he waited for her all this time? She had noticed he is wearing a wedding ring but just hasn't been able to ask him. She knows it looks like the one she had put there years ago, but could it be?

She needs to know, she can't sit here wondering about this any longer. "Thomas, I think we agreed this morning that you'd have a shower this evening."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes," Anna patted his leg. "We'll be here waiting for you when you're done."

"Alright, I'll be quick."

"You'll make sure you wash properly."

Thomas looked at Robert, "Yes, Dad." Then he got up and left them alone.

Anna handed Robert back the picture she had been holding. He put it back in his wallet then just tossed it on the table, all the while Anna watched his hands. Finally, she reached out and grabbed his left hand, running her thumb over the gold band. Robert watched her finger play across the ring on his finger. "I never take it off. I never gave up on you."

"Where have you been?"

"Living in Australia when I'm not on assignment for the WSB. I can't really talk about what I have been doing, I don't want to either. I hate what I have had to do and I want to put that behind me. I told them to take their agreement and shove it but there is a chance someone might contact you. I don't want to talk about that tonight. Is that alright?"

The corned of her mouth curled up, then she said, "I guess I just need to know one thing this evening." Robert nodded waiting for her to continue. "How did you get to raise our son?"

"That was part of the agreement, I left the hospital with him. You hated that I had to take him but I explained that it was so you could get the help you needed so you could come home to us," he paused, "so you would remember who I was to you."

Anna wiped the tear that rolled down his cheek, "I didn't know you?"

"You know I was important to you. When you were scared or having bad dreams it was me you called for, that you wanted there to hold you but no Anna, you didn't know who I was to you, what we" he paused and put his head down.

"Mean to each other." Robert looked up when Anna finished his thought. "I have lived for years not knowing who I am, Robert. I know who I am now, I am your wife."

Robert pulled her into his arms, "Oh Anna. I wanted to ask." He kissed her head just above her ear. "There is something I need to tell you but it changes nothing between us." Anna sat back but they kept their arms around each other. Robert looked her in the eyes, "Holly is alive. I found that out around the same time you were taken. She reminded me that technically we were still married." He saw her eyes fill with tears. "I gave her divorce papers and told her I was going after the woman I love. I don't know why but the papers were never returned to the lawyer."

"So our marriage?"

"Was invalid. I have already sent her divorce papers and I know they will come back signed this time." He could see the sadness in her eyes. "Anna the marriage on paper might not have been legal, but the vows I made to you are all that mattered. I never broke our vows and now I can start working at winning you back."

"Why would you have to win me back?" Anna asked with a smile as a tear rolled down her cheek.

He wiped the tear away, "I just thought," Anna put her finger to his lips silencing him.

"I haven't broken our vows either. I don't know what you were planning and I know you said you have a room, but I would like you to stay here."

Slowly he started to grin, "I thought me staying here could be a good idea. I mean it would make it easier on Thomas."

"Oh right, of course," she grinned then added, "And where did you think you'd be sleeping?" she asked with a playful smile.

"On the couch."

"You said that rather quickly," Anna said giving him a little shove, grinning at him. "I don't want you sleeping on my couch."

"You don't?" he asked grinning back.

"No, I don't." She leaned in a little closer, "You are my husband and we've spent enough nights apart." Robert closed the distance between them and kissed her. Anna's hand went to the back of his head, holding him to her. Anna brought her other hand to his cheek as Robert held her close to him. When the kiss ended both of Anna's hands were on his cheeks, "You're really here. You're alive. How? I saw you, I saw it happen."

"I don't know, I was beside you, then I was in the hospital. I have no idea how I got there."

"You're here and you're alive, that's what matters."

"And you remember me."

"Yes I do," Anna leaned in and kissed him again. She moaned as his tongue moves across her bottom lip then into her mouth. The passion grew as the kiss continued.

"Oh my gosh! How can you guys breath like that?" Then he started to giggle. This is a very good sign Thomas thought to himself.

The kissed ended, Robert put his forehead against hers, "To be continued."

Anna smiled at him and nodded then they both turned to Thomas. "That was quick."

He walked over and sat down beside Anna, "I don't know when we'll have to leave so I don't want to miss spending time with you."

Anna turned and put her arm around him, "You've been waiting all your life for me to come home. I'm not sure why you ended up here but I do know your father was already on his way here to get me. You're stuck with me now," she told him with a smile.

He smiled at her happily, Anna leaned back and Thomas cuddled in nice and close, putting one arm around her waist and his head on her shoulder. "Good."

Robert smiled at them, it made him so happy that they have finally met again. "Since I am going to be staying here I think I should go check out of the hotel and get my things."

"You're coming back tonight, right Dad?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I am coming back. I won't be gone long." He leaned in and kissed Anna tenderly. "Love you."

Anna touched his cheek, "I love you too." He stood up and walked towards the door. "Hey, Scorpio." He paused and looked back at her, "Thank you for doing such an amazing job raising our son so far."

"It's been my pleasure. Now we get to raise him together, Devane." He smiled at them once more then turned and left.

...

When Robert got back to the cottage he didn't see Anna and Thomas in the living room so he went looking for them. He found them in Thomas bedroom, he was tucked in and Anna was laying beside him above the covers with her arm behind his head, she was stroking his cheek as she talked quietly. Robert smiled as he leaned against the door frame, listening to her.

"I am so grateful your daddy has been there for you all this time. I remember how excited we were when I told him I was pregnant. We agreed to wait to tell people until I was in my second trimester but I was taken before we could. I wish I could remember that time with you in the hospital. Maybe I still will. I love you so much." She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you too, Mommy."

"My sweet little boy," she said then sobbed as she laid her head against the top of his.

Robert stepped into the room without making a sound and got onto the bed beside Anna wrapping his arm around her and Thomas. "It's been too long since I've held you both," Robert said then he kissed Anna's neck

She glanced down to see that Thomas had his eyes closed and was very close to sleep. "Tell me about that time," Anna asked.

"You knew I was important to you from the start. You accepted that I was your husband even if you didn't remember our life before. I held your hand through the delivery, then I helped you pick his name."

"You didn't have any suggestions?"

"Not really and when I reminded you that our daughter was already named after me you asked about our father's name."

"So you suggested my father."

Robert nodded against her neck, "You agreed that it was a good name and told me he would have his father's middle name."

Anna smiled hearing how they named their son, loving that they had named him together. She closed her eyes, "Tell me more, please."

"I made sure that you got six months with him, you insisted that he needed to be breastfed."

"It's best for the baby," Anna said sounding sleepy.

That made him smile, "Yes, I remember you telling me that." He kissed her neck again, "I hated having to leave you, having to take Thomas away from you."

"I am so grateful he was with you." Anna's eyes were now closed.

"So am I, Luv." With his eyes closed, Robert nuzzled her neck slowly, breathing her in as he fell asleep. That was how they spent their first night together, wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Thomas woke up early, he was so excited about what he was going to get to do today with his mom, no matter what it was. Finally, she is part of his life. He smiled when he realized there were two hands on his chest. His father's larger hand over his mother's smaller one, they were both still asleep but it was clear they had slept in here with him last night.

Slowly he wiggled out from under their hands and out of bed. He smiled back at his parents then he wandered into the kitchen. He looked around until he found some cereal and got himself a bowl then went and put cartoons on. He sat down on the floor eating his breakfast as he watched TV. His parents had looked so peaceful lying there together. He thought it was a good idea to let them sleep a little longer.

As Anna started to wake, she could feel the heat of a body, there was an arm around her and she could even smell him but she didn't want to open her eyes. She was having such a wonderful dream about Robert and their son. She sighed as she thought about him. "Morning Luv." Her eyes popped open, that really is an arm, there really is someone laying with her. She felt lips on her neck, his lips.

Anna turned so she was laying on her back, there grinning at her with his head propped up on one arm was Robert. Her Robert. "It wasn't a dream," she said happily. She reached up and touched his cheek, "Good morning."

Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "It feels so right holding you again."

"I love being in your arms again." She looked around then grinned, "Where's our son?"

"I heard him banging around a little while ago. I'm willing to bet he's found himself something to eat and is now watching cartoons."

"You thinks?" Anna asked with a little smile.

"Yeah, whenever I've been out on assignment and come home exhausted, he let me sleep in the first morning."

"Oh, so tomorrow we'll be woken up when he gets up?"

"Maybe," he leaned down and kissed her again. "I doubt we'll all fall asleep in the same bed tonight."

"No, probably not." Anna smiled again, it had been wonderful holding their son while Robert held her. "I guess we should get up, maybe change our clothes."

"Yeah, alright." Robert sat up letting Anna sit up as well. She got off the bed then turned to watch Robert. He got up and grabbed the bag he had picked up the night before, he put it on the bed and started to open it.

"What are you doing?"

"I was just getting out some fresh clothes."

Anna stepped closer and put her hand on his. "You're doing that in the wrong bedroom. Come on."

She tugged on his hand slightly so Robert picked up the bag and followed her out of the room. "You're sure about this?"

"Robert, you are my husband. Of course, I'm sure."

"It's just been so long, I'd understand if,"

Anna stopped and turned to him. "I know that time has passed, I know it's been over nine years since I was taken from you. There are still things I don't remember but there is one thing I am very sure of and that I remember very well. Do you want to know what that is?"

Robert nodded his head, looking into her eyes.

"I remember you. What we mean to each other and how much I love you. How much I have always loved you."

"I love you so much, Anna. I guess after all this time I just expected that you were going to want to take this slow."

"We can go slow if that's what we need. This is us, Robert. I want you in this room with me, we need to have our time together as well." She stepped into her bedroom still holding his hand. "You can put your bag over there for now," she pointed to a table on the far side of the room.

"Alright," Robert walked across the room, "We do need time alone. Hopefully, not just for talking," he said as he glanced at her with a little grin.

Anna smiled as she went and started picking out clothing for the day she glanced over to see Robert taking off his shirt. He still looks good she thinks as she bit her lower lip looking him up and down. Anna laughed to herself, maybe changing in here together wasn't the best idea after all. She walked up behind him and ran her hand along his bareback and he turned to smile at her. "I'm going to change in there," she pointed to the door of the bathroom. "If I don't, I know we won't be leaving this room today and our son is waiting for us," she leaned in and kissed his shoulder.

Robert turned slightly and kissed her tenderly, "After he's in bed this evening we'll have some time for us."

"I'm not complaining about last night."

He stroked her cheek, "Neither am I. Now go get changed or we won't be leaving this room." He gave her a quick kiss and when she turned he patted her on the bottom. She smiled over her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom.

When Robert walked into the living room to find Thomas just as he thought, watching cartoons an empty bowl in front of him. "Morning Thomas."

"Morning, Dad. Where's Mom?"

"She's just getting ready, she'll be out soon." He loves that Thomas finally gets to have his mother in his life. "Go put your bowl in the sink," Robert said as he sat down.

"Right." Thomas jumped up and hurried into the kitchen. As he walked back out he saw Anna as she entered the room and rushed over to her, hugging her. "Morning, Mom," he said and smiled up at her.

"Good morning sweety, what have you been up to since you got up?"

"Watching TV, I had some cereal too."

She grinned over at Robert, happy that he knows their son so well. "Have you been up long?"

"I've only watched one show so far. You and Dad looked so cute cuddled up together, I didn't want to wake you up," he said with a big smile.

"Well thank you, it was very nice waking up in his arms again."

He grabbed her hand and stopped her from walking away. "You are coming home with us right?"

"You mean to Australia?" He nodded. "I haven't thought about where we'll end up living but there is one thing you can be very sure of. I am now a part of your life, wherever you wind up, I'll be there too."

"That's good." He was beaming with happiness.

"Let's go sit down. I want to snuggle with you some more. I know you'll get tired of this before long so I want to take full advantage of you letting me do it while I can."

"Mom, I don't think I'll get tired of cuddling with you."

"Okay, good." She smiled then they walked over and joined Robert.

"Do you want me to put the coffee on?" Robert asked.

"Why don't we just go out for breakfast in a little while?"

"That's fine with me, Luv." He smiled over at them as they sat down. Seeing the happiness on both their faces made him happy as well. He had kept the promises he had made to her all those years ago. He would take very good care of their son, he would make sure he knew who his mother was and that she loves him very much, and he was going to reunite them one day.

He was sort of watching the TV but Robert kept looking over at Anna. She is really here and she knows him, she knows she loves him. He noticed a tear roll down her cheek as he watched her, "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

"Nothing at all." She pulled Thomas tighter into her arms and let her tears start to fall. "I hated that you had to take him. I cried as you told me it was for the best and that you would bring him back to me when I was ready. I held him so close, then I kissed you goodbye. I knew you were the man I loved and that you were going to protect our son until I could hold him again."

His breath caught for a moment then a tear rolled down his cheek. "You remember that?"

"It just came to me," she said with a smile. "That was what caused the tears. A memory of my baby boy and his father there with me in a hospital somewhere."

He touched her cheek gently then tucked some hair behind her ear, there was such tenderness in his eyes. "That last kiss was the only time you kissed me like you always had before the accident. It was my Anna that kissed me and that made it that much harder to walk away from you." Anna put her hand to her mouth, that was an important moment for them and she had remembered it.

Thomas notice they both had tears but neither of them looked sad. It had made him happy to hear his mom talk about him as a baby. He pulled back in her arms, "Do you think you'll remember any more about me as a baby?"

"I don't know, we'll have to wait and see." She kissed his forehead then looked back at Robert. "I want to call Robin. How do you want to handle this?"

"I want to see her. She can't hear this over the phone," Robert insisted.

"She was heading back to work. She has to finish her internship so she can be a real doctor and help people. Robin likes doing the work to find out how to help people. Yale was nice but she really liked going to school in Paris." Robert and Anna were both looking at Thomas now, "I listened when she talked," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"She likes doing research," Anna said.

"Yeah, that's the word she used," Thomas said with a smile.

"Now I really want to see my little girl," Robert said smiling as well.

"What about your brother. I've seen him, I told him I believed there was no way you could have survived that explosion. Mac was upset it took me a while to reach out to him but the idea of going to Port Charles just scared me so much. It would be full of memories of you."

It was Robert's turn to pull her into his arms, "That doesn't matter now. We'll go back together. First, I want to see Robin, I need to see her."

Anna kissed him lovingly. "I'll call her right now." Anna got up and walked over to pick up the phone. As she was dialling Robert came and stood behind her putting his arms around her waist and his chin on her shoulder. As it connected she kissed his cheek. "Hi Robin, are you busy?"

"No, I just finished a shift actually."

Anna moved the phone to her other ear so Robert could listen as well. "That's good, so you have time to talk?"

"Yeah, what's going on? Did you remember a little more?"

"I did remember a little more but that isn't why I'm calling. I need to see you, Robin. I need to tell you something very important but it really needs to be in person."

"You aren't in danger again are you?"

"No, it's nothing like that. This is good news."

"I'm off for the next five days, do you want me to come see you?"

Robert's arms tightened around her as he kissed her shoulder trying to not make noise. "I think you should. How quickly can you get a flight?"

"I don't know, it might take a little while to make all the arrangements."

"I'll call Alex and see if the jet's available. If it is, I'm having it sent to pick you up. I'll call back shortly. Love you, sweety."

"Um Okay. Love you too, Mom." Then she hung up a little confused wondering what this was about.

Anna turned in Robert's arms she knew he was tearing up. "She'll be here soon, hon," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I haven't heard her voice in so long," he said quietly, his emotions running wild.

Anna wiped his tears, "She will be so happy to see you. To meet her little brother." She kissed him tenderly knowing there was nothing else that needed to be said. She leaned back in his arms, "I'm going to call Alex and see how quickly we can get Robin here."

Robert nodded then turned to go sit with Thomas again. He put his arm around him, "So what do you think of Mom?"

"I think she's wonderful and when she hugs me I feel so safe, it feels so nice."

"I know it does," Robert said as he ruffled Thomas' hair. "There are still a lot of things to figure out and there is a lot that we still need to talk about but I know we are all finally going to be a family." Just then his cell phone rang. "I should get that."

"You aren't going to have to leave are you?"

"There will be no more leaving for work," he assured him. Robert got up and grabbed his phone, checked the number before answering, "Sean, what's going on?" Robert said as he walked into the kitchen.

"I found her but she's refusing to sign the papers," Sean told him.

"Bloody hell, I don't need this crap right now."

Sean could hear the annoyance in Robert's voice. "She said she doesn't believe that you are alive and sees no point in signing them."

"Is that why she didn't sign them nine bloody years ago? There was no point giving me what I wanted. Anna is arranging for Robin to come here, as we speak. I can't go there to take care of this!"

"Hello?"

Robert realized Sean must have been standing with Holly when he'd called him. "Hello, Holly. Why won't you sign the damn papers?" he asked heatedly.

"Robert?"

"Of course it's me. I want those papers signed. Then I want them back in Sean's hands."

"Why are you doing this? Where have you been? We were all told you died."

"I'm not dead, I am very much alive."

"Where have you been?"

"Working for the WSB, that is all I will say."

"Can I see you?"

"Why? I made it clear that I love Anna, that I will always love Anna, that I was going after her. You still refused to sign the divorce papers though. I want to be with Anna. Our marriage has been over for years Holly!"

"Where are you now?"

"With Anna."

"So you expect me to just sign these papers and never wonder what happened to you. To never see you."

"I expect you to sign the papers so we can both get on with our lives. Anna has her memory back, she is on the phone with Robin, at this moment, so she can come here. Then we all need to figure out where we go from here. I am going to marry Anna as soon as the divorce goes through so I want you to sign the papers. As for us seeing each other, if it happens, whatever. It's not what's important to me at the moment."

"You could have come here. You could have at least talked to me."

"No, I couldn't. My son had been in a car crash and I needed to get to him, at least he was with his mother."

What was he talking about? There was silence on the line for what felt like forever. "I've signed them, Sean will bring them to you. I don't even think I know you any longer."

"No you're right, you don't really know me at all. Thank you, Holly."

Sean came back on the line, "I want answers too, old buddy."

"Soon, give us a few more days by ourselves, Robin is going to be on her way here soon. I'll call you in a day or two."

"Alright." Then the line went dead.

Robert walked back out into the living room as Anna hung up the phone. "She will be picked up in a couple of hours, then she will be on her way here," Anna told him with a big smile. "I had to tell Alex why this was so important before she told Demitri to sent his jet."

"That's fine. Finally, our family will be all together," Robert said as he wrapped his arms around her kissing her tenderly. "We can get married soon, make it official. Sean has the signed papers," he whispered to her. Anna kissed him lovingly then hugged him a little tighter before letting go of each other. "I think someone mentioned going out for breakfast, we should get on that," Robert said, one arm still around Anna and a smile on his face.

Thomas jumped up, "Good, I'm starving."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

All through their meal Robert and Thomas talked, telling Anna so much about what she has missed. She loved hearing about Thomas, what he likes to do, what he's favourite foods are. Everything about him. They stopped by the hospital for a while but Sofia was still very sleepy, they weren't really sure she would remember them being there but did visit for a little while. The doctors told them that right now, with the medication they had her on, sleep is the best thing for her, it will give her body time to heal. They also said she should have more energy in another day or two. They stayed for about an hour to see if she'd wake up fully and talk to them but she hadn't. While they waited Robert told Anna about how Sean had gotten involved in this.

After they were back at the cottage Anna convinced Thomas to go play outside for a while, to explore Wildwind. Once they were alone Anna took Robert's hand and lead him over to the couch, "Sit." Robert smiled and sat down beside her. Anna turned so they were facing each other. "Where do we go from here?"

Robert's breathe caught, "I thought we were staying together. Isn't that what you want?"

Anna leaned in and kissed him, "Breath. Yes, we are staying together. I meant literally, where are we going from here? I really have no connection to this place, Alex doesn't live here any longer."

"Oh, you scared me there for a second," Robert said with a smile. He took her hands, "I do have a business in Australia but that does not mean that is where we have to live."

"What kind of business?"

"I'm basically, a silent partner in Matteo's business venture, it's an opal mine, he runs the business end. It worked out he was willing to work with me and his daughter was just finishing school when they moved to Australia. I went to him because we had gotten to know each other a little bit over the years when he would visit Filomena. I talked to him a fair amount after she had passed away, helping with the arrangements. He knew I was also very worried about you and Robin at that time."

Anna stroked his cheek, she knew he was talking about the time while she had been Putnum's prisoner and Robin was in the hospital. "I understand," she said quietly.

"I told him what had happened and that this time it was me that had the baby that no one could know about." Robert smiled, "Matteo told me his big sister would haunt him until the day he died if he didn't help her grandson."

Anna smiled back, "He is, isn't he?" She wiped away a tear. "I was wondering how that had all happened," Anna told him, she still had a grin on her face, "You are also no longer working for the WSB, correct?"

"Correct, we don't have to worry about money. I have made some very lucrative investments over the years as well as the profits from the opal business, we could live comfortably on the money I have now."

"Where do we want to live?" Anna asked not really concerned about the money.

He ran his thumb across her cheek, "Is it time to go home?"

"Port Charles? Oh, Robert, I was dreading going there, I made Mac come here to see me but with you," she smiled at him. "I know we could make a life for ourselves there but wouldn't Thomas be happier going back to Australia?"

"Maybe he would but I don't think we need to decide this today and I do think Port Charles is in the running for where we live." Then he smiled again, "I want to tell people I'm alive that we have a son but that can wait a little longer. For now, I want this to be just us and our kids."

"Robert, that sounds wonderful. Robin will be here this evening then I'm sure there will be another emotional conversation." Anna felt so excited about everything that was happening.

Robert pulled her a little closer, "How long do you think he'll be out there? Is there lots to explore?"

Anna smiled and put her arms around his neck, "There is a lot for him to explore."

"Good." Robert leaned in and kissed her. "I've missed you so much, Anna."

Anna felt like she would burst with seer joy, Robert is here. "You're alive, I didn't lose you." She moved closer and started kissing him passionately. Robert pulled her onto his lap, she straddled him as their kiss continued. "Mmmm, Robert." His hand slid up Anna's back under her shirt.

Robert kissed her neck as his other hand moved into her hair, "It feels so good to touch you again," he said between kisses.

Anna pushed him back, leaning in, claiming his lips kissing him deeply as her fingers move through his hair. Robert slid his hand down cupping her bottom, bringing her closer to him.

"Hey Anna, Sam and Maddie are playing with Thomas. They all went running into the main house," Edmund stopped when he saw what he had just walked in on. "Um sorry."

Anna and Robert looked over at him then Anna put her head on Robert's shoulder.

"So Thomas is up at the main house?" Robert asked.

"Ah, yeah. I didn't mean to interrupt." He started to turn just as Anna lifted her head again but then he stopped. "So you really are Robert Scorpio?" Maybe this wasn't the time for this but maybe it is the perfect time for this conversation considering what he had just walked in on.

"Yes, he is."

"Anna, I want to take your word for this but I don't want to see you hurt either."

She slid off of Robert's lap and stood up, "I know this is my husband, that Thomas is my son. Edmund, I remembered holding him as a baby! This is amazing and Robin will be here later today so she can hear this wonderful news." Edmund could tell that Anna was excited but he still didn't like this.

Robert stood up as well, he didn't like the feeling he was getting from Edmund. "I'm glad you've been looking out for Anna, I know that it was your visit to Robin that lead to her coming here. If that hadn't happened Anna might not have gotten her memory back yet. Thank you for everything you've done," Robert said holding out his hand.

Edmund stepped closer and shook it, "You're welcome." He cleared his throat as he wondered if he should say anything, "Where have you been and why did you just show up now?" he asked still gripping onto Robert's hand.

Robert wasn't going to waste time answering this guy's questions all day but he did understand why he would be concerned. He pulled his hand free, "I have been working covert ops for the WSB, when I wasn't on assignment, I was raising our son, Thomas. Anna and I were together for the first six months of Thomas' life, she is the one that named him. To protect my family, I had to make an agreement with the WSB. That agreement was to end after Anna had recovered and they had spoken to her. Since they did not contact her once they knew where she was and that she had her memory back it indicates that they do not believe she was passing WSB secrets to Cesar Faison and the Black Box orders that had been placed on both of us never should have been put in place."

Anna grabbed Robert's arm, "Black Box order?"

He turned to her, "You because of that tape that arrived. Me because I went after you to save your life."

She was horrified to hear this. "I had to make that tape! Faison knew I was pregnant! He told me if I didn't make that tape he would make sure I lost the baby!"

"I knew that had to be the reason but I couldn't tell the WSB you were pregnant. I didn't know who I could trust."

"Then why didn't they kill us?" Anna asked.

"Kill you? Why would they do that?" Edmund asked. He had been following what they were saying but was shocked that the WSB wanted then dead.

"A Black Box order means the agent is to be killed on sight," Robert explained. He turned back to Anna, "Once they realized you were pregnant they started to believe you were acting in the best interest of your unborn child not that you were working with Faison. I told them that I knew you were pregnant and that I hadn't told anyone to protect you both."

"I think you should tell me more about this arrangement," Edmund said getting Robert's attention again.

"No," Anna said holding up her hand. "Robert and I will get to that. He will tell me all about the conditions of whatever agreement he made to keep his family alive. If at some point I feel you should know about that, I will tell you."

Edmund was a little surprised by her response but reminded himself that Anna Devane with her memory back is very different than the woman she was when she first came here. "Fine, I'm not sure I like this but it's your life."

Robert stepped forward looking him up and down, "What you, like, doesn't matter. I finally have my wife back. I will get to see my daughter in a few hours. None of this matters to you, understand? I get that this is your family home and we will leave as soon as Robin gets here if need be. I'm grateful that your brother and sister-in-law were so hospitable and gave Anna somewhere to stay but it seems we've overstayed our welcome."

Anna touched his upper arm, "Robert."

"We'll get a suite, we can stay in Pine Valley until you have everything in order. Until Sofia is out of the hospital. Matteo should be here soon but I won't leave here while his daughter is still in the hospital."

Edmund quickly realized Robert Scorpio was not a man to challenge, especially where his family is concerned. "I didn't mean to make you feel unwelcome. I'm just looking out for my sister-in-law."

"Why do you think I'm not who I say I am?" Robert was not willing to let that go.

"Why should I believe you?" Edmund challenged.

"Because I do!" Anna stepped around Robert, "This is my husband, the man I have loved since we first met. There is no question in my mind about that!" Edmund just stared at her not sure what he should say.

"MOM! DAD!" the door flew open, "When will Robin be here?"

"It will be a couple more hours yet buddy," Robert told him smiling over at his son.

"Ah man! I just want her to get here. She is going to be so surprised."

"You know Robin?" Edmund asked.

Thomas froze when he realized there was another man there. He walked over to Robert and looked up at him, "He was at the other house. He's Sam's dad," he said quietly.

"I know who he is but thank you."

"How does he know Robin?" Edmund asked again.

Thomas turned and puffed out his chest before saying proudly, "I met her when I went to Italy last month. Robin and I are both Scorpios but we had to pretend to be Soltinis so the bad guys didn't know who we really were. I don't have to pretend anymore now that Mom is OK."

"Have you always know who your mother is?"

Thomas made a face like he thought that was a silly question. "Of course I have. There are pictures of her all over our house, of her with dad and Robin and the ones from when I was a baby and we were together."

"Really?" Edmund asked.

Anna patter Robert's arm and he got out his wallet and took out the photo of the three of them. "There are several more from the first six months of Thomas' life at our house."

"I can't wait to see them," Anna said with an excited smile. "Ever since I remembered you saying goodbye I've been hoping for more of that time to come back to me."

"Maybe seeing more pictures will help," Robert suggested.

"Even if it doesn't, I know just seeing them will mean so much to me." Robert ran his fingers through her hair as she spoke. They had basically forgotten Edmund was even in the room with them.

"When Robin gets here can I tell her?" Thomas asked excitedly. "She thinks I'm cute and funny, she'll be so excited to find out I'm her brother." There was now a big smile on his face, he had been so excited since Robert had shown up the day before.

"I'm not really sure how this is all going to play out. She only found out Mom was alive a few months ago, now to see me and find out about you. We'll see who tells her what, okay?"

"Yeah, alright. I'll be here when she gets here right?"

Anna smiled at him, "Where else would you be? I want both my boys here when my little girl gets here."

"We're her boys," Robert said putting his arm around Thomas making him smile even bigger.

Edmund cleared his throat, reminding them he was there. "Here's your picture. I'm going to get out of the way. Robert, I'm sorry about before, there is no need for you to leave here before you are all ready to."

Robert nodded as he took the photo back, "Thanks." Edmund then turned and walked out of the cottage leaving the other three talking happily among themselves.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They'd eaten dinner a little later than normal that evening and now Robert was washing up while Thomas wiped off the table. "How much longer until Robin gets here?" Thomas asked for what felt like the hundredth time today.

"It could be any time now." Robert ruffled his hair, a smile on his face, "You're just a little excited, aren't you?"

Thomas looked up at him a serious look on his face. "Dad, it's finally happening! We are all going to be in the same place. We finally get to be a family!" He had been looking forward to this day all his life and it was finally here.

"I know," Robert smiled at him. "We've been waiting a long time for this, haven't we?"

"Yes," Thomas turned when he heard the doorbell. His eyes got big hoping that meant Robin was finally there.

Robert put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from running out to answer the door. "Just wait a little longer. If it is Robin let's give Mom a chance to greet her, then we can surprise her."

His shoulders slumped forward slightly, "Okay."

...

Anna walked over to answer the door, she glanced over her shoulder to see if they were coming out of the kitchen. Not yet, she opened the door and smiled brightly seeing Robin standing there. "Hi sweetheart, I'm so glad you made it." She pulled her inside and hugged her tightly.

"What's going on Mom? Is something wrong that I needed to be here so quickly?" she asked still in Anna's embrace.

"No, nothing's wrong," Anna assured her.

"Nothing is wrong at all."

Robin pulled back, out of Anna's arms. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, what she was now seeing. Robin stared at him not able to move, "DAD?"

"Hi, sweety."

"Daddy!" Robin ran over to him and they throw their arms around each other. "You're alive! This is crazy! You're here, you're alive!"

"I am. I have missed you so much, sweetheart. I love you so much," he said holding her tight.

"I love you too." She stepped back so she could look at him, she touched his face. "How is this happening? Where have you been?" Then she hit him hard in the cheat, "Why didn't you come for me? Where have you been?"

"It's a long story but short version, I couldn't come home until your Mom was herself again."

Robin starting think about that, as questions started rushing into her mind. That was when she saw the boy standing beside him. "Thomas? Hi, what are you doing here?" She looked back at Robert before looking at Thomas again.

"Hi Robin, it's so good to see you again. I'm," he paused and looked up at Robert, who nodded, "I'm your brother." Anna was standing behind Robin, not wanting to miss this.

Her eyes got big and her mouth dropped open, she tried to speak but no words came out. She hugged him tight, a big smile on her face, "My brother?" Robin leaned back her hand now on his shoulders, then she smiled at him. "That's why I couldn't figure out where you fit into the Soltini family."

Thomas smiled, "I fit in the same place you do, we're Filomena's grandchildren. That's how they think of us."

There were tears in her eyes, that just might be the sweetest thing she's ever heard. Robin looked up at Robert then back at Thomas, "How? I mean where have you been? Dad, we were all told you were dead."

"I had to stay away to protect you and Mom. If people knew I was alive either of you could have been targeted because of what I was doing. It was part of a deal I made with the WSB. I have been raising Thomas since he was six months old, before that we were both with Mom. There is a lot to cover but it doesn't have to happen tonight."

Robin was trying to make sense of everything that she had just found out. She was sure her father will tell her more about why he couldn't come home but the fact she has a brother is what she wants to know about first. "You were with Mom, after the explosion?"

"Yes, we were both injured but at least they kept us together. I was there when Thomas was born."

"Mom, did you know any of this?" Robin asked turning to her.

Anna squeezed her hand, "No, I believed I lost both your father and the baby I had been carrying in the explosion. This morning I did remember the day they had to leave me."

There were tears in Robin's eyes, "This is all too good to be true! I have both my parents back and a kid brother," Robin said pulling Thomas in for another hug.

Robert noticed her tears and stepped forward just as Anna did as well, they wrapped their arms around their children and smiled at each other, "I have waited nine years for this moment," Robert said, his voice cracking slightly with emotion. They all had tears in their eyes, this may be the greatest moment of their lives.

When they separated Robin hugged Robert again, "You're alive, you kept her alive so she could come home. You kept your promise to me, you brought her home."

He grinned and wiped the tears from her cheeks, "It's not quite how I planned it but we're all finally together again," Robert said and kissed the top of her head.

For the next hour they talked about what had happened and the agreement Robert had made with the WSB to protect them all. Once Robin and Anna believed they understood it all they started talking about themselves. Robin had brought the pictures she had taken in Sanremo with her to show Anna. They were all sitting together Anna beside Robert on the couch and Robin sitting in the chair with Thomas squeezed in beside her. They were all smiling happily as they talked.

"This one I need a copy of," Anna said staring at a picture of Robin and Thomas sitting on the edge of the fountain she knew on sight. "Our babies," she showed Robert.

He kissed her temple then whispered, "You are one of the strongest people I know. You made sure both of them made it into this world. I know it wasn't always easy, you went through so much to keep them safe. To bring them to us."

"They gave me the strength to keep going. Them and the thoughts of their wonderful father." She kissed him tenderly, "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her as his fingers ran through her hair, Anna's hand moved to his chest as the kiss continued.

Robin covered Thomas' eyes, "You don't want to see that," she said, making him laugh. "Has this been happening a lot?" she asked with a bit of a laugh.

"I caught them last night when I got out of the shower," he said as he pulled Robin's hand away from his eyes, a smile on his face. He glanced over and smiled at the fact they were still kissing.

"They used to do this a lot after they got remarried. I guess some of that must have lead to you." Robin tickled him a little and they both laughed.

Thomas looked up at her looking very serious suddenly. "Dad's been waiting for her all my life."

"Mom was devastated when she got her memory back, she was certain she'd seen him die. When we talked after she remembered her life she wouldn't tell me what she meant by, she lost their dream as well. I guess that must have been you."

"Yeah, she told us about that earlier. She believed she lost both of us in the explosion."

"I am glad I was so very wrong about that," Anna said and they both turned back to their parents, who were now smiling at them.

There was a knock at the door and Robin stood up, "That's probably Alex, she and Dimitri went up to the main house when we got here."

"Alex came with you?" Anna asked as Robin walked over to the door.

Robin just nodded as she opened the door. "Hi, Alex. Come on in."

Alex walked in as Anna and Robert stood up. Thomas turned and when he saw his aunt he got up and joined his father. "Robert Scorpio, aren't you a surprise," Alex said and walked right over to them and shook his hand. The twins hugged each other, "Hello Anna." She turned to Thomas, " And who is this? I heard I have a nephew, that must be you," she said looking at Thomas.

"Hi," he said sounding a little shy as he stepped a little closer to Robert.

"What? When did you hear that?" Robin asked walking back from the door.

"I had to give her a good reason to make Dimitri let you use his jet," Anna said with a smile.

"This seemed like a very good reason," Alex said smiling back. She looked over at Robert, "Edmund told us there was a little bit of tension earlier. I hope you are still planning on staying here a little longer."

He nodded but Anna answered. "We will stay here until we know where we want to go next. Good thing it's summer and we have a little time before we have to worry about where Thomas is going to go to school this year," Anna told her.

"That's good to hear. I want to spend a little time with all of you while we're all here but I don't want to interfere this evening. I really just had to see this for myself."

"You don't have to hurry off," Robert told her.

"It's getting kind of late and there will be time to visit tomorrow," Alex said with a smile. She looked up at Robert and touched his cheek, "I am very happy that you were out there waiting to come back to her. The one thing I can be certain of where my sister is concerns is that you are the love of her life."

Robert grinned, "And she's mine."

"I can tell." She turned and looked at Anna, "Tomorrow we will have dinner together at the main house, I will not accept no for an answer."

"We would love to join you," Robert told her.

"That's good." She took Anna's arm and started walking towards the door. "I am so happy for you."

"I was shocked when I saw him yesterday, then to find out I had a son." Anna turned and smiled at Alex, "I remembered them being at the hospital with me just before we spoke this morning. It isn't much, it was when they had to leave me."

Alex knew what she was asking without her having to come right out and ask. "You could still remember more from that time. You are still healing."

"I hope so," Anna said, glancing back at Robert and Thomas. "I want to talk to you a little more about that tomorrow," she said quietly.

"We will." As they got to the door Alex leaned in a little closer, "His pictures don't do him justice."

"That's my husband you're talking about," Anna said with a big smile.

"Yes and aren't you a lucky lady. See you tomorrow," Alex said with a smile then closed the door behind herself. Anna turned and smiled at her family. Robert was sitting on the couch with one arm around Robin who was sitting beside him with Thomas on his lap, they were talking happily.

Anna said down beside Robert and grabbed Thomas around the waist, "Come here you." She pulled him over to her and kissed his cheek. He laughed and settled in. "What do you think about all of this, Robin?"

"I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact you were alive, now this," she said with a big smile. "I have my family back and the member that was on his way when I lost you both is finally here. I never thought I could ever feel this happy." Suddenly there was a sadness in her eyes, "Dad, there's something I should really tell you."

"Robin, I didn't just know where you were," he stroked her cheek. "I've known almost as long as you have. I have been helping with the cost of your meds as well."

"What? How?" Then it dawned on her, "The corporation that contacted Uncle Mac, the one that helps with the cost of medication for access to the records to monitor the effectiveness of the different drugs."

"The results really are used for that reason. You just might be the only one receiving financial aid," he told her with a grin.

"Oh Daddy," she put her arms around his neck, "Thank you so much."

"I had to do something to help you, even if you couldn't know it was me."

Anna reached up, stroking his hair. "You are an amazing father."

Robert gave her a little grin. "I think it's time you get to bed little man. None of us, are going anywhere and you need your sleep."

"Couldn't I stay up a little longer? Please, Mom."

"No, it's already way past your bedtime," Robert answered.

"Alright." He started to get up, "Robin, will you tuck me in tonight?"

"Yeah, I'd love to." She got up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Don't tell Dad but we'll talk for a while before you go to sleep." She grinned over at her parents, they were both smiling at her.

"Okay," Thomas agreed happily.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Since they thought they might actually have a little time to themselves Robert decided it was time to tell Anna more about the agreement he had made with the WSB and how he had taken himself out of it. He told her some of what he had to do over the years but only enough so she would understand but he wouldn't go into details. He let her read his copy of the agreement so she knew exactly what he had to agree to. It was at least an hour before he was done explaining it all to her. Anna had had a few questions but mostly had just listened to what he had to tell her. She didn't really understand why it meant no one could know Robert was alive but felt it didn't really matter now since it had meant her entire family was safe.

"You don't think they're still talking do you?" Robert asked after they were done talking about the agreement.

"I have no idea." She stood up and held out her hand to Robert, "Come on Dad, let's go check on our kids."

"I love how that sounds," he said with a smile as he got up as well. He took her hand then followed her down the hall. When they got to the bedroom door Robert wrapped his arms around Anna. "That is a beautiful sight," he whispered in her ear. Thomas was snuggled in under the blankets while Robin was laying beside him on her side with her arm across his chest, both sound asleep. "Should we wake her, she didn't even change?" Robert asked.

"We didn't last night either. I'll put some bedding out, if she wakes up she can make a bed on the couch."

"You're sure?"

"She's had a long day and we dropped quite the bombshell on her when she got here."

"Yeah, alright."

"I want to watch them a little while longer then we should go to bed as well."

"I was thinking the same thing," he kissed her cheek then put his chin back on her shoulder. "Those are our children."

There was a big smile on Anna's face as she watched them. "She would have been so excited about being a big sister. She would have loved him from the moment we told her." A tear rolled down her cheek for what could have been.

"They got along so well in Italy, they both said they did. Like I knew Robin was special and I had to protect her and find her family. All before I know she was my daughter."

"Or when we know the other one is there. Like there was no denying what was between us from the moment we met. That connection we've always had is in our children too. I knew I had to bring Thomas home the other day. I was the one that would take care of him, no one else."

"It kept us going all this time. You were holding on for a family you couldn't remember." Anna turned in his arms and hugged him, he kissed her tenderly, "Time for bed, Luv." He takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom.

"Are you still a boxers man?" Anna asks with a little grin as they enter the bedroom.

"I am, yeah," he grinned back.

"I want to be able to touch you. I want to have my hands on your skin."

"I just want to hold you and let my fingers glide over your beautiful body. Put on something that will let me touch you."

Anna gave him a kiss then walked into the bathroom, it's not like she has anything sexy laying around but she knows that doesn't matter. When she came out Robert had already stripped down to his boxers and was in bed waiting for her. She had on a tank top over a pair of panties.

"Come here, beautiful." He held up the blankets and she smiled. Anna got into bed with him and settled in right beside him. Laying on their sides facing each other, Robert reached up and stroked her cheek, then tucked some hair behind her ear. "I have dreamed about this for so long. To finally have you back in my life, in my arms," he leaned in and kissed her nose, "my bed."

"My bed," she said with a smile. Anna ran her hand along his chest, "I never thought I would get to do this again."

Robert moved his hand down to her leg and slowly started gliding his hand up and down her naked thigh. "I have missed this, just you and me," he said and kissed her tenderly.

Anna moved closer, burying her face in his neck, "I've missed this spot right here." Robert's arms went around her holding her against him. Anna kissed him lightly just below the ear. It felt so right to be touching him, kissing him.

Robert rolled forwards some, kissing her neck moving towards her ear, "I have longed to hold you. When they told me they had lost you I was so scared." His hand slid up under her top, his hand started tracing lazy circles on her lower back and side. "It feels so good to hold you again, to touch you again. Baby, I missed you so much." He buried his face in her neck, "So many nights I dreamt about this, long to hold you." He had missed this woman more than he could ever explain.

"I was still struggling with losing you, now you're here." Anna stroked his hair, "I have you back."

Anna knows this was Robert at his most vulnerable when he is completely open, he isn't holding anything back this evening. It had been hard for him to talk about what the WSB had him do, what he could talk about. From the moment Faison took her away from him this is what Robert has been worked for, this moment. Their family all in one place and them back together.

As they kissed slowly, sensually, Anna's hand moved up and down Robert's side before moving to his chest. "I have to keep telling myself this is really happening."

"I am really here. You are in my arms," he said as he planted kisses on her neck.

Anna smiled as he trailed kisses across her shoulder. They let their hands roam over each other's bodies, while the lips left light kisses on their exposed skin. There was no urgency in their actions while they whispered words of love and touched each other. Robert was now on his back with Anna kissing his neck.

"I could do this all night but I think we should try and get some sleep," Robert said.

"I guess you're right. I'm sure we'll be woken up early." Anna kissed him tenderly, "I love you so much."

"I do love you." Laying intertwined they drifted off to sleep.

...

Robin woke up and stretched, she rubbed her eyes then smiled at the little boy laying beside her sleeping soundly. She sat up and looked around, there was a faint light coming through the blinds so she knew it was morning. She stood up and wandered out into the hall, her mom's bedroom door was closed so she wandered out into the living room and smiled. Her dad was not sleeping on the couch, he had to be in her mom's room with her.

She made her way into the kitchen and put the coffee on then went and got changed. Robin couldn't stop smiling this morning. Her parents are both very much alive and in this house. She has a little brother and she already thinks he is a great kid and that was before she even knew who he was. When the coffee was ready she got herself a cup before walking back out to the living room.

As she walked out of the kitchen she heard something and looked up to see Thomas about to knock on their mom's bedroom door. "Thomas."

He looked over and smiled then walked over to her, "Good morning Robin," then they hugged each other.

"Morning little bro," Robin couldn't believe how happy she felt this morning. "Want to watch some TV with me while we wait for them to get up? I can make you something to eat," she offered.

"I'll just get a bowl of cereal." He started to turn towards the kitchen, "Do you think they'll sleep really late this morning?"

"I don't know bud, when did they get up yesterday?"

"Not long after me but they fell asleep in the same room as me."

"That's what I did last night," Robin said with a smile.

"Really?" he asked looking at her with a smile.

"Yeah, I guess we both fell asleep while we were talking." Once Thomas had fallen asleep she had been watching him sleep, then she must have drifted off as well. Robin followed him back into the kitchen, as he got himself something to eat they started talking about what cartoon to watch then happily wandered into the living room to see what they could find to watch.

...

Anna ran her fingers through the fine hair on Robert's chest, her head on his shoulder. "They're both up."

Anna smiled, she loved waking up in his arms. "I know I heard that. I think Robin stopped him from coming in here," she told him.

"And we aren't even doing anything fun we wouldn't want them interrupting."

Anna lifted her head and smiled at him, "Not we aren't."

Robert leaned forward and kissed her lovingly. "I loved just getting to touch you last night, holding you." Robert kissed her again. "Kissing you."

"I have missed you so much." Anna moved up a little more so they were face to face. "I want you, I want us to make love."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "I will not want to let you out of bed for a very long time when that happens."

"I was thinking the very same thing." Her hand slid along his shoulder, up his neck and into his hair. "Tonight." Then she kissed him passionately.

When the kiss ended Robert smiled at her, "We should get up. Even if we don't want to." He kissed her nose then started to get out of bed.

"We have a date here later, Scorpio. Don't you forget that."

He looked back at her, "Trust me, I am not going to forget about that." He leaned down and kissed her again then patted her leg, "Time to get up, Luv."

"I think I'll just stay here and admire the view."

Robert looked over and saw her smiling at him, "I'm taking a shower," he said with a grin then walked into the bathroom. Robert made sure the main door was locked but left the one to the bedroom partly open. If she wanted to join him, he wasn't going to stop her he thought as he turned on the shower. He smiled when he checked out the shower as the water warmed up.

Anna slipped out of bed, noticing that Robert hadn't fully closed the door behind himself. She bit her lip, thinking about whether or not to follow him. If she joins him, it doesn't mean they are going to have shower sex she tells herself. Then she smiled, it doesn't mean they won't either she thought as she walked into the bathroom.

Robert was already in the shower so Anna took off her clothes then stepped in behind him, "What took so long?" Robert asked but didn't turn.

"I figured I might as well wait until the water warmed up," Anna said as she slid her hands up his back then around to his chest, pressing her body against his as they stood under the spray.

"Mmmm," Robert put his head back. He wasn't sure he had ever felt something so exquisite as Anna's wet naked body pressed against him. She kissed his shoulder, "Are you sure?"

She nodded against his back, running her lips along his back then kissing his shoulder again, "I need you, Robert."

He turned and pulled her against his body, claiming her lips, kissing her passionately. There was no turning back now, he had waited years for this. Anna's hands moved up into his hair, as she moaned into his mouth. "Anna," her name came out almost like a growl as he bit her bottom lip. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. "I thought this would be a good height," he said with a sexy grin as he turned her. The shower had a ledge and it was at a perfect height to be used as a bench.

Anna smiled and leaned back looking at the beautiful man in front of her. Robert leaned down, capturing a nipple in his mouth making her gasp. Anna's head went back, her chest heaving. She ran her fingers through his hair then pulled slightly. Robert looked up and she claimed his lips.

When he pressed against her entrance he looked up at her, Anna bit her lip in anticipation. Then slowly he pushed inside her, making them both moan. Robert kissed her tenderly, just holding her not ready to move. "You feel so good."

"I've missed you so much. I've missed how right this feels." Anna kissed his neck as he started to rock back and forth. Slowly at first, savouring the feeling of finally being together again. He started to move faster. "Oh, Robert!"

He claimed her lips. He'd almost forgotten how sultry she sounded. How his names said full of lust, full of desire from her lips drove him wild. She kissed him back greedily, as her finger dug into his lower back. Their tongues danced as their bodies moved together. Robert knew he wouldn't last much longer then he groaned.

"Yes, right there. Mmmm, Robert." As she moaned his name she tightened around him, Robert pumped harder taking them both over the edge of ecstasy.

Breathing heavily in each other's arms, Robert kissed her cheek, her chin, her nose, then finally kissing her lovingly on the lip. He stepped back and helped her down, then they smiled at each other. "I guess we didn't want to wait until tonight after all."

"I think we'd waited long enough," she said with a grin. "Wash my back," she asked as she turned.

"I'd love to." He kissed her shoulder then reached for her body wash.

...

After they'd gotten dressed they walked into the living room to find Robin and Thomas sitting watching cartoons together. Robin looked over and couldn't help but smile at them. "Good morning."

Thomas looked over, "Morning, I thought you guys were going to be in the shower all day."

Robert ruffled his hair as he walked by, "We weren't in there that long. Coffee, Luv?" he offered.

"Please." Anna sat down beside Robin on the couch.

"Did you get distracted in there?" Robin asked with a grin.

Anna put her arm around her and pulled her close, "Amazingly distracted."

"I know what that means and I'm too happy for you guys and about all of this to even be grossed out by it," Robin told her and they both laughed.

"I am so happy."

"You're not the only one, Luv," Robert said as he put her coffee down. He leaned in and kissed her then turned to go sit in the chair. Thomas stood up and as soon as Robert sat down he sat on the arm of the chair for a moment then moved to Robert's lap. "What's going on buddy?"

He turned and grinned, "That's them, That's Mom and Robin. They're really here."

"Yes, they are. Our family is finally all together."

Thomas smiled at him, "Just like you always said."

Robert looked over at Anna, her head was resting against the top of Robin's. "I always knew we'd all be together again," Robert said grinning at her.

"You made sure Mom came home to me, just like you promised," Robin added.

"I'm sorry that took so long," Robert said never looking away from Anna. "These are our babies."

"Yes, they are." There were tears in her eyes already but then she could hear his voice in her head and the promises he'd made her. Still looking at Robert she said, "He knows who I am and that I love him." Anna lifted her head, not breaking eye contact with Robert. "You've taken such good care of him."

He knew he had not told her that. He had not mentioned what he had promised her. "And I reunited you with him."

"Just like you said you would."

Robin was now sitting up looking from one parent to the other, she covered her mouth as she realized what had just happened. Robert patted Thomas' leg and he jumped off his lap. Anna stood up at the same time he did. "I knew I could trust you, even when everything else was gone. I knew that I trusted you," she said through her tears.

Robert pulled her into his arms, as her tears started to fall. She was actually remembering these things. "You never doubted that. Even right after the explosion. You knew I was important to you."

She leaned back in his arms and wiped away tears on his cheek, "I can hear your voice. I have little flashes of holding Thomas. That's more than yesterday," she said with a smile as her tears continued to fall.

"I am so happy that you are remembering, even just a little of that time." He kissed her then smiled, "What I'm even happier about is that our beautiful daughter and our amazing son are both here. I have you back and soon everyone will know about all of this."

Anna kissed him lovingly, "Soon all our friends will know." Thomas was standing beside them, Robin's hand on his back. Anna turned to them and hugged Thomas, "I can see you as a baby, as I rock you in my arms and your father is telling you some silly story making you smile."

Robert stepped over to Robin and hugged her, "I would tell them both about you." She smiled up at him, this had been a very emotional twenty-four hours for all of them. "What do you say to helping me make breakfast? I want a little time with my little girl," he asked and kissed the top of her head.

"I'd love that."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Robert and Robin were talking happily in the kitchen as they cooked, then Robin stopped and looked at him. "Dad, why couldn't I know you were alive?"

Robert stopped what he was doing and looked at her as well, "They told me they felt it was better if no one knew. That was one of the things I had to agree to or they weren't going to let me leave with Thomas."

"He's your son, how could they stop you?"

"They were ready to kill your mother and me, Robin. Keeping us from our son would have meant nothing to them."

"Daddy, that's terrible."

He saw both sadness and anger in her eyes, "I did what I had to to make sure my family was safe and left alone. They said people believing I was dead was what was needed for what they wanted me to do. That might have been part of it but I think it had a lot more to do with personal grudges and what would be hardest on me. On all of us."

"So they kept you from me as a way to punish you?" Robin asked. She had been listening to everything he has said about their time apart and she hated the WSB for doing this to their family.

"Well, I think that is at least part of it yeah."

What had she done to deserve her punishment? She was a kid that just wanted her parents. Why had the WSB seen fit to ruin her life by letting her believe her parents had died? She could be angry about this and she will be but Robin knew she this wasn't the time for that. Right now she just wanted to be happy. Robin walked over and hugged him, "I am just so glad you are here now."

"So am I. I finally have my family all together in one place."

"My little brother is a great kid," Robin said as they went back to making breakfast. "We talked for quite a while last night, he's smart and funny and tells great stories."

"He was so excited that he actually got to meet you. He couldn't stop talking about his big sister when he got back."

"I told Mom all about him too," Robin admitted with a big grin.

"I heard," Robert smiled at her, "Sweety, I have missed you so much."

"Don't go getting all mushy on me, I don't want to spend the day on the verge of tears."

"Alright but I do want to say one thing. Robin, I knew you were in good hands, that if I couldn't be there at least you were with Mac. I hated that I had to choose between my children but I did what I had to, to make sure you were all going to be okay. Knowing that one day I would finally be able to tell you the truth. I missed you all the time and wished I could be with you." He wiped a tear from her cheek, then hugged her. "That's it, we can talk all about this some other time if you want but for today that was all I needed to say."

"I understand," she said as she hugged him a little tighter. "If you had just shown up out of the blue with no explanation about where you had been and why I think I would have been angry but I'm not. You did it for us and I love you for that."

"Thank you, sweety. I was worried you might not understand."

"I'm sure I'll have more questions later but not today."

They talked a little more as they finished cooking, they started taking things over to the table then Robin went to tell the others breakfast was ready.

Once they were all seated Robin did have a few questions. "So if Thomas was here first was it that he was here or that Mom was that brought you here?"

"I found out that Anna had her memory back because of you but got sent out on assignment before I could go to headquarters. I didn't get answers the first day I was there, so the next day I came with my original copy of the agreement I had signed and Sean. I left that day with my life back and then got the news that Thomas had been in a car accident in Pine Valley which was where I was heading next anyway."

"Why were you here?" Robin asked turning to Thomas.

"Sofia said we were going on an adventure," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "It wasn't the first time we've gone on little trips but we had never gone this far before. The only time she ever took me out of Australia was with Uncle Matteo when we went to the wedding. I don't know why we came here then we got hit by that truck and she was bleeding and wouldn't wake up. I was really scared then the greatest thing happened. Mom showed up at the hospital and I knew everything was going to be just fine," he said smiling at Anna.

"I was the only person that he would even talk to," Anna said with a smile. "I can't believe that was only five days ago."

As they ate they continued to talk happily, they all felt so comfortable together but there was a lot they all had to tell the others. Robin told them about how her medical training was going and how much she enjoyed it. Thomas told them about his favourite subjects in school and what he does when Robert is away at work. Robert talked a little more about his business with Matteo but not about what he did for the WSB.

When Anna started talking about what she went through during her time with Bart, then here struggling to remember who she was Thomas had gotten up and stepped over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders. It made him sad knowing how hard it was for her to finally be ready for them to come home. "All I was doing was waiting for you and you must have been so scared," he said as he hugged her tighter, speaking close to her ear.

Anna pulled him over so he could sit on her lap. "Hey, you were doing a lot more than just waiting for me. I bet it wasn't easy when your friends would talk about their moms. That you knew yours was somewhere but that for some reason she couldn't be there with you."

"Lots of kids would say you had left us and was never coming home, they would even tease me about that." Anna stroked his hair, "My best friend Angus doesn't, his mom asked me why you weren't at home so when I told her about your memory she explained it to him and he never teased me. He will even tell other kids to leave me alone."

"I'm glad you have a friend like that." Anna kissed his cheek then noticed that Robert and Robin were already clearing off the table. "We'll clean up since you two cooked." She patted Thomas' knee, "Come on, let's get this done." Thomas jumped up and they took over tidying up.

Robin followed Robert into the living room, it was clear to her that all of them had suffered in their own way while they were apart. She sat down beside him and leaned against his arm. "Are you coming with us when we go check on Sofia?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you spending all your time off here with us?" Robert asked with a grin.

"Yeah," she lifted her head and grinned at him. "I have my dad back and my little brother is here. I was actually thinking about seeing if I could get more time off so I can stay longer."

"As much as I would love that, we don't even know what we're doing next. I want to stay here until Sofia is able to leave the hospital then we might want to go to Port Charles, we'll have to go to Australia, even if it's just to pack up the house and let Thomas say goodbye to his friends."

"Are you saying I shouldn't put off my education for this?"

"I'm saying I would love to have you wherever the rest of us are but at the moment you should focus on your training and once we have settled somewhere you might want to consider moving there too," he said then grinned.

Robin smiled, "Alright, at least Alex already told me the jet will be available for when I have to head back. That means I am staying as long as I can but still make it back in time for work."

Robert grinned again, "That sounds great. I have missed you so much."

"I've missed you too."

When Anna and Thomas walked into the living room Robert and Robin were still sitting together and Robin was now talking to him about Mac.

"Should we head to the hospital?" Anna asked. According to the doctors, Sofia's doses were being lowered and she shouldn't be sleeping as much now.

"Yes," Robert answered quickly. He wanted answers, what were they doing here and why had Sofia taken Thomas out of the country?

…

Less than an hour later they walked into the hospital together. Thomas was a little way in front of them, wanting to get to Sofia's room. When he opened the door, he was happy to see her sitting up awake. "Hi!"

"Hello Thomas, I am so glad to see you." He walked over and gave her a hug. "They told me you weren't hurt. I am so sorry, you must have been so scared."

"I was but then Mom showed up so I was okay."

"Your mom?" The door opened again and in walked three people. Thomas' family is all here with him. How had that happened she wondered? "Hello."

"Hi," Robert said stepping forward. "I was just talking to your father, he should be here later this today."

"OK. Why are you here."

"I was on my way here when I got a call about your accident. How are you feeling today?"

"Better than I have been, there's still a lot of pain and I shouldn't be moving around much while the incisions all heal. I was told I got off lucky, only having internal injuries, a few cuts and a broken wrist."

"I'd say you both were lucky, I saw the pictures of the car. It could have been a lot worse," Anna said stepping closer now as well. "Hello Sofia, it's been a long time."

"Hello, Anna." She looked past her to Robin, "Hi Robin."

"Hi," Robin said with a smile then put her hand on Thomas' shoulder.

"She knows who I am now and we've been talking lots," Thomas said excitedly. He quickly told Sofia about what had happened since the accident. The others just stood back and listened.

When he'd gotten it all out Robin suggested they go get Sofia something from the gift shop and Thomas happily agreed. Once the door was closed, Robert stepped closer to the bed. "I am very glad you are going to be alright, Sofia." Then his expression changed, "Why were you here? Why did you take Thomas so far from home?"

"I thought it would be fun."

Robert didn't like that answer. "When you take him to other places in Australia for a couple of days and I don't mind. I only signed those papers that he could leave the country with you so he could go to Italy with you." Anna could tell Robert was about to get very angry and touched his arm. He took a breath before continuing. "Sofia I am very glad you are alright," he said again. That was about all he could say without getting upset about the situation.

"What made you come here?" Anna asked.

"Um, well." Sofia looked down at her feet not wanting to answer. She patted her legs then answered, "I made a mistake, I'm sorry."

In his head Robert kept repeating don't yell, don't yell. He was extremely upset that she had taken Thomas out of the country and hadn't told Matteo until after they had landed here. Matteo had reminded him to be nice to Sofia when they had talked but that was not an answer. Saying sorry didn't explain why she had brought Thomas here. "What was your plan when you came here?"

"I didn't really have one," Sofia told them and that was true. She wanted to come here, she just didn't know what she was going to do once she was here.

"So you just got on a plane and brought my son to the place you just happened to know was where his mother was and you didn't have a plan."

Again Anna could hear the anger in his voice but she couldn't blame him. She knew he trusted Sofia to look after Thomas while he was away but he had also told her Matteo was usually around as well. If neither man knew about this trip what had Sofia been thinking? Then Anna noticed that Sofia kept glancing at Robert but wasn't really looking at either one of them. "What did you think was going to happen when you showed up at my house with Thomas?" she asked suddenly.

Robert looked over at her and instantly knew she was right to ask that question and looked back to Sofia.

"I just thought he would want to see his mother," she admitted quietly not looking up at them.

"What do you think I was doing?" he asked heatedly. "I was doing what I had to do to finally be able to bring Thomas home to Anna. I didn't need you trying to do that!"

Anna tugged on Robert's arm and he turned more towards her, "This isn't the time," she said quietly. Robert stepped around her moving away from the bed. She turned and followed him, she ran her hand up his back and he turned to look at her. "We'll get the answers later," Anna whispered and Robert nodded.

"I want to know what she was thinking," he said in a hushed voice as well.

"I know you do but this isn't the right time to find out. It doesn't matter now. You are out of that agreement with the WSB and our family is all here together."

Robert nodded then kissed her cheek, "Thanks, Luv."

As they turned back to Sofia the door opened and Robin and Thomas walked back into the room, he had a teddy bear and some flowers. "Sofia, these are for you. I hope you like them."

She had been watching Anna and Robert but looked away when the door opened. "Thank you, Thomas." She took the teddy bear from him and he put the flowers down.

He sat down on the side of her bed. "So are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I just need to take it easy for a while but the doctors say I will be just fine."

"Good, I was worried."

"You look pretty happy," she said with a little grin.

"I am," he smiled back. "Now that we know you're gonna be fine I am even happier."

"Good."

Anna looked over at Robin, "We're just going to step into the hall." Robin nodded then Anna took Robert's hand and lead him out into the hall. Robin noticed Robert looked a little on edge and wondered what had happened while they were gone.

"Everything okay?" she asked Sofia once the door had closed behind them.

"Yeah, I made a mistake and that will be discussed later."

Robin didn't need to ask, she got the impression that this little trip wasn't approved of by her father. Then Thomas started telling Sofia about Robin getting there the night before. Robin joined in the conversation, she knew she would hear about what had happened once her parents knew more.

In the hall, Robert and Anna walked hand in hand. Anna knew Robert just needed some time to relax a little before going back to Sofia's room. "What are we going to do after this?"

"Spent time together," Robert said with a grin.

"I like the sound of that."

"While Robin is here I think you and I should go out on a date."

"A date night with my husband, I think that sounds wonderful."

"Why don't we go grab some coffee, give them some time to visit with Sofia then we'll get out of here."

"Alright," Anna then lead him towards the cafeteria.

David watched them walk down the hall together. What was she thinking, spending time with this guy? If he can upset her so quickly, she was in tears moments after seeing him what is she doing with him now?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

They had spent the afternoon exploring Pine Valley, Thomas seemed to be having fun and everyone else just wanted to spend time together so it didn't matter to them what they were doing. They knew they had dinner plans so had gotten back to the cottage with more than enough time to be ready to head to the main house for dinner.

They were greeted at the door and shown to the sitting room where Alex and Edmund were waiting. Alex got up and hurried over to Anna and gave her a big hug. Then she hugged Robert and took his arm and started leading him over the couch. "Have a seat."

Robert smiled and did as she asked. Thomas and Robin followed their parents into the room. "Thomas, Sam is up in his room if you want to go play for a little bit before dinner," Edmund told him.

"Dimitri is on a business call so dinner will be in about half an hour," Alex added, Thomas grinned then turned and left the room again. Alex turned to Robert, "So Mr. Scorpio, where have you been?" Alex asked with a grin.

Robert grinned back, he wasn't surprised by the question at all. "When I wasn't on assignment, I was in Australia with Thomas. The WSB would not allow me to contact my family. It is a very long story and if Anna wants to tell you it some time then she can. I just don't think it's the type of thing we need to talk about this evening."

"What were you doing for the WSB?" Edmund asked, apparently he didn't mind talking about what Robert had been doing.

Robert was starting to really not like this guy but answered him anyway, "I was working covert ops."

"What does that mean?" Edmund knew enough to know that could really mean almost anything in the spy world.

"It means I can't talk about what I was doing?" Robert told him.

"What, why not? Were you an assassin or something?"

"I did what the WSB needed of me and I did it to protect my family."

"To protect your family? You let Anna live with no memory in some cabin. That's how you protected her?" Edmund challenged.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I had no idea where she was. You do not understand what happened to us." Alex noticed Robert tense while glaring at Edmund, this could get out of hand quickly.

"Then help me understand," Edmund demanded.

"So they didn't kill me!" Anna had heard enough, "So they didn't harm Robin and so Thomas could be with one of his parents Robert agreed to the WSB's terms. He has been working for them waiting for me to recover. I have read the agreement he had with them and I know he had no other choices. If that isn't good enough for you that's too bad," Anna told him with attitude.

"I am just trying to understand how he is suddenly here."

"Because the WSB was lying to him. They didn't tell him when Mom got her memory back," Robin cut in, sounding as upset as her mother. "I met Thomas and he was the one that told Dad, Mom had her memory back." Robin was standing by the chair her mother was sitting in, they both looked like they were ready to pounce.

"I think we should talk about something else," Alex suggested before Edmund's mouth got him in any more trouble. She didn't understand why Edmund was pushing this but felt he wasn't going to stop. She understood wanting answers but this was not how to get them, attacking Robert like he has done something wrong. Like he doesn't trust him. Alex glanced over at Edmund, was that it? Or is it more that he doesn't like that someone else is the man for Anna?

"Your nephew is a good topic," Anna said with a smile.

"Yes, he is. What a wonderful surprise. Thomas is a cutie," they both smiled and the other's in the room quieted. Robin watching the two men as Anna and Alex talked.

Anna told Alex about how she ended up looking after him after the car accident and how she found out who he was. Alex had tears in her eyes as Anna finished talking, she could see the sheer happiness in Anna's face, this was her family and she couldn't be happier that they were here with her. When Dimitri joined them he introduced himself to Robert then they moved to the dining room to eat.

They stayed and visited for a while after dinner. Edmund hadn't said much since before dinner but was listening closely to what was being said. He didn't trust Robert or that he had just shown up like this, he was sure there was a lot more to what lead to him showing up and he was going to prove it.

After they had all said good night, they made their way back to the cottage, Thomas was sleepy and leaning against Robert as they walked. The others were content to walk in silence. Once inside, Thomas went to get ready for bed. "Well Edmund doesn't seem to like me," Robert said as he sat down on the couch.

"Yeah," Robin agreed with a laugh. "That was strange."

"I am so sorry about him, Robert." Anna couldn't understand why Edmund was behaving the way he had this evening.

"Don't worry about it," Robert said as they joined him.

Anna beside him on the couch and Robin sat in the chair, smiling at them. This has been an amazing day and she was so full of joy. Not only does she have both her parents back she has a little brother and he's great. She was watching Anna and Robert as they got comfortable, "I never dreamed I would have this again," she told them.

Robert looked over and grinned, "Well you do."

"I know and I am so happy that we do."

Robert's phone rang interrupting them, "Excuse me." Robert got up to answer it. "Matteo, hello." … "That's good, she must have been happy to see you." … "That's good to hear." … "No, not really. Maybe you can get her to tell you why she came here." … "No, Robin is here for a few days." … "Alright, talk to you tomorrow sometime, night." He ended the call and walked back over to Anna and Robin. "Matteo is here now. Sofia is happy that he is."

"That's good, having him here is good, especially since she is getting better and awake more now," Anna said.

"She did say she was looking forward to him getting here," Robin said. "Dad, does Sofia have a crush on you?"

"Why do you both think that?" Robert asked as Anna put her arm around him turning to face him a little. She had mentioned the same thing earlier today at the hospital.

"I think she came here to tell me about Thomas. Partly to make him happy but maybe mess up our reunion at the same time."

"You can't," then he paused and looked towards the hall to make sure Thomas wasn't coming to say goodnight, "Could that be it?"

"Ah yeah, it's at least a possibility," Robin said trying to stifle her giggles. They watched Robert try to figure out what to say next.

"I don't know what it means but like you said she has never taken him this far from home before and she didn't tell you or Matteo about the trip until after she'd left," Anna pointed out.

"Wait, doesn't that technically mean she kidnapped Thomas?" Robin asked.

Robert and Anna looked at each other, they both knew she had a point, "Let's not talk about it and do not say that in front of him, please."

Robin and Anna nodded in agreement. "It turned out alright, we are all together now so it doesn't matter," Anna added.

"Alright, I won't mention it again."

"It doesn't matter why she brought him here, we are all here now and that is all that matters." Robert leaned in a little and quietly added, "I might have wanted some alone time before the kids joined us but this is good too."

Anna smiled and slapped his arm playfully, then slid her hand around his neck. "We have a date in a little while," she whispered back.

"I know we do," he leaned in and kissed her lovingly. Anna then leaned in beside him and with his arm around her they looked over at Robin. "I think it's way past time for a family movie night. Once Thomas gets back out here we'll find something to watch."

"I'll make snacks," Robin said jumping up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'll get some blankets," Anna said with a smile. "Robin will need some but this way we can cuddle nice and close," she said with a flirty smile then turned and left the room as well.

When Thomas came back to the living room in his pyjamas he grinned at his parents. They were sitting beside each other, Robert had the remote in his hand and Anna was trying to take it away from him. "I said we should let Robin pick what we watch."

"Why I know what I like to watch." Robert leaned away from her holding the remote out of her reach, smiling at her.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that's what the rest of us want to watch." Anna pushed him further back, stretching across him.

"I thought we were saving this for later," he said playfully.

Anna instantly knew she had him where she wanted him, she leaned in, "I'll have you calling my name in pleasure before you know it," she said then ran her tongue along his neck. Robert's hands moved to her backside holding her close, remote forgotten. "Not yet, but soon." Anna kissed his neck then moved to sit up. Robert tried to get her to stay where she was but gave up quickly when they noticed Thomas watching them, they both sat up laughing.

As they got settled again Thomas handed Anna the remote Robert had dropped, "Here you go, Mom."

"Thanks, buddy." Anna smiled and sat back, "We have a very smart son and he and Robin will be picking what we watch tonight."

Robert sat back as well, "That's alright, I might not be watching that closely."

"Me either," Anna admitted as she pulled a blanket across their laps. Robin came back into the room with a tray with popcorn and drinks. When she sat down Anna handed her the remote. "You two get to pick."

"I don't think Mom trusts Dad to pick something we'd all like," Thomas told her.

"He made us sit through a few, interesting movies in the past."

"He picks good movies," Thomas insisted.

"Oh no, Mom. They've been on their own for too long. Is it too late for Thomas?" Robin teased as she put her arm around him.

"There's time to correct that now," Anna said smiling as she watched Thomas settled in beside Robin in the armchair.

"You're right, we can overload him with romcoms while I'm here, that should help," Robin said with a grin.

"You will do no such thing," Robert insisted, grinning at them then they all started laughing.

As they watched TV Robert and Anna snuggled together under their blanket. Stealing kisses and whispering to each other hardly noticing the movie. Robin and Thomas paying closer attention, talking about the movie as they watched. When the movie was about half over he snuggled in a little closer, leaning against Robin a little more, his eyes mostly closed.

"I'll carry him to bed, after," Robert said when he noticed how close to sleep Thomas was. Robin smiled over at them, they looked so happy. She is extremely happy and knows this means so much more to them. Yes, they all have their family back together, but this is the family they made together out of their love for each other. This is them finally back together with their children nice and close and safe.

When the movie ended Robert got up, he walked over and picked Thomas up before carrying him to the spare room. Anna watched them leave, as she turned back she noticed Robin smiling at her. "Come over here."

Robin got up and joined her mom, Anna put the covers across her lap then put her arm around her, Robin snuggled in. "How unbelievably amazing is this? Robin asked.

Anna smiled brightly at her, "I know, right."

"I am so happy for you."

"For me? I'm happy for all of us."

"I am too but especially for you. All those years you were on your own now you finally have your family back."

Anna pulled her closer, hugging her tightly. "I love you and now we've got those two," Anna said with a smile.

"Thomas is going to be just like Dad."

"Well, I'm going to make sure he isn't quite the same but I'm leaving the best parts alone." Anna loved the idea of Thomas being like his father.

"So my brother won't be a chauvinist?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, that's the part I meant," Anna agreed with a smile. "You're alright with sleeping out here?"

"It's not like I'm expecting to bunk with you. Someone else needs to be there."

"Yes he does," Anna said with a mischievous smile.

"I take it things are going very well between you."

"Yes, they are. This morning was wonderful and we still have a lot of catching up to do. We haven't really talked too much about where we're going to live but it might be Port Charles. Once the divorce is final we are going to get married. It's not much but we will figure it all out."

"So you know about Holly?"

"Yes, that was one of the things he told me about the first night."

Robin wasn't really sure how to ask this but she kept wondering about it. "So while you were gone," Robin paused, trying to figure out how to ask this. "Was Dad seeing other women?"

Anna tilted her head and gave Robin a little smile, "The marriage may not have been legal but neither of us broke our vows to each other. Thomas even told me that Robert never even went out with woman even though lots would ask him out. I don't think Thomas liked that very much. It was so cute when he told me, he said when Dad picks me up from school the single moms are all like you should take me to dinner sometime. I'd always tell them he's married. Then he folded his arms across his chest, a cute disapproving look on his face."

Robin giggled at that. "No one was going to take your place for either of them."

"No, they were not," Robert said as he walked back into the room. He smiled at them snuggled together, "Now this brings back memories. My girls cuddled together for one of their little girl talks."

Robin sat up straighter, "I guess I should be making a bed here for myself and try to get some sleep."

"Oh it's so nice knowing I don't have to sleep on the couch," Robert said as Anna stood up.

She took his hand, "And as long as you're a good boy you can keep sleeping in my bed," she teased.

Robert leaned in and whispered, "You'll see just how good I can be once we're in bed."

"Good, because I really need a refresher course," Anna said then kissed him.

They both turned to Robin, said goodnight gave her hugs then went to Anna's room. As the door closed behind them Robert pulled Anna into his arms kissing her passionately. They both knew they wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight and they wouldn't have it any other way.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It had been a wonderful morning. Anna had woken up in Robert's arms, they made love before getting up and having a shower and were greeted with breakfast prepared by Robin and Thomas. Now they were going to see Sofia and Matteo at the hospital.

Thomas happily walked through the door to Sofia's room, she was sitting up talking to her father. "Hi, Sofia, hi Uncle Matteo." They turned and greeted him.

"I was wondering when we would see you today. Hello Anna, it is so wonderful to see you again." Matteo got up and gave her a hug. "And Robin how are you?"

"I am doing good, nice to see you again."

As soon as Matteo saw the look on Robert's face, he knew they needed to talk. "Robin, why don't you and Thomas visit Sofia a while? There shouldn't be too many people in the room at a time."

Anna and Robert turned then Matteo followed them out into the hall. They walked a little ways from her room before Robert stopped and turned, "Did she tell you why they were here?"

"Not really, she kept telling me she is very sorry that she put Thomas in danger."

"Car accidents can happen anywhere," Anna said.

Robert looked at her then asked, "Was she here to see Anna?"

"She hasn't said that but yes I think that's why she came here."

That really bothered Robert, she might be Thomas' nanny but that did not give her the right to interfere in his life. "She had no right!"

"I know," Matteo hoped to cut him off before he got going.

"Robert, does it matter now why she came here?" Anna asked.

He looked at her and instantly knew she was right, "No, I guess it doesn't." Matteo noticed that Anna's simple statement had more of a calming effect on Robert than anything he had ever tried in the past.

"I'm going to go get some tea, let you two talk a little longer." She looked up at Robert and he leaned in and kissed her then she turned and walked away from them.

Matteo noticed all the tension seemed to be gone from Robert now. That woman is very good for him. "I take is she was happy to see you."

Robert smiled, "Yes she was after the shock wore off."

He smiled Robert had told him how they ended up seeing each other when they had talked on the phone. "I think you asked me to bring you something," Matteo said holding out a small box to Robert.

"Thank you," he said as he slipped it into his pocket. "Sofia's going to be alright," Robert said patting his shoulder.

"I know," Matteo nodded, "The doctors explained everything and ensured me she should make a full recovery."

…

Anna was walking back towards Sofia's room with her tea when someone called her name, she turned to see David standing there. "Was that, that Robert guy I saw you with earlier?"

"I am here with Robert so I assume it was." She didn't know what he wanted today but really wasn't in the mood to deal with him. "What do you want?"

"I want to make sure you will be alright. That you aren't getting into something that will only hurt you."

Anna rolled her eyes, "And why might I ending up hurt?"

David grabbed her arm, "You are letting yourself be taken in by that guy's story."

"That guy? Are you talking about Robert?"

"Yes! Who else would I be talking about? Have you already let him into your bed? You have, haven't you?"

"He is my husband!"

"He just shows up here with some story about why he had to stay away. It's rather interesting that he didn't come back until after your memory was back. Did he realize you might catch on that your supposed dead husband was alive."

Anna was starting to get upset, "You better watch it. You have no idea what you're talking about and your mouth is going to get you into trouble pretty damn quick."

"I am looking out for your best interests!"

"My best interests? You are interfering in my life and you have no right. I will do whatever I want."

"That man is going to hurt you, don't you see that? Are you even sure he's who he says he is? For all you know, that man was sent by the man that cause your head trauma."

"Excuse me?"

"That man pretending to be your dead husband," David didn't get to finish that statement. He was up against the wall with a very angry face in his.

"Count yourself lucky, that I am not a violent man."

Whoever this guy was David could tell he was furious. David tried to remove his hands from his jacket but couldn't. "Let me go! Who are you?"

"An old friend someone that really is looking out for Anna not just trying to get her in bed."

"Sean, let him go. He's not worth it."

Sean let go of David's jacket, he turned to Anna and smiled. "It is so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too." Then Anna hugged him tightly, "Oh Sean, I have missed you."

"I've missed you too."

"I heard my goddaughter is here and there's a little man our old friend has been hiding away."

Anna's face lit up, "We have a son! Thomas is so wonderful, Sean. He's precious, he's beautiful."

"Listen to you, sounding like a proud mama."

"I am. I understand how Robert felt when he met Robin now." They were standing facing each other, David forgotten. "Thomas is so cute."

"Well, you better take me to them. I need to see him for myself."

"That's where I was heading." They turned and walked away, Sean's arm around her shoulders. David watched them, it was obvious Anna Devane was the type of woman that did what she wants and she wanted nothing to do with him. That man was someone from her life, a life she wants to go back to.

"Look who I found," Anna said as they approached Robert and Matteo.

"Hey Sean," Robert turned to them, "I take it you brought some papers with you."

"Yeah, they are back at my hotel room. I called Wildwind and was told I could find you here. I got to talk to Alex a little," he looked at Anna, "her accent is a little different than yours."

"She's more posh, I'm a little rougher around the edges," Anna told him with a smile.

"Yes, just the way we like you." Sean hugged her to his side then asked, "Where are your children?"

"In there," Robert pointed to the door to their left.

He stepped away from Anna and opened the door, "Are there any Scorpios in here?"

Robin and Thomas both turned and looked at him, "Uncle Sean!" She jumped up and hugged him.

"Hi, sweetheart."

Thomas stood up and watched as Robin hugged him, he knew who this was. He had seen many pictures of this man, "Hello Uncle Sean. I'm Thomas."

"Yes you are," Sean said smiling at him. "Recently I spent the evening with your father and he couldn't stop talking about you."

Robert and Anna were watching from the doorway, again Anna noticed that little look of pride on Thomas' face. He liked that Robert would want to tell his best friend about him. She leaned against Robert's arm enjoying this moment.

Thomas was smiling at Sean now, "He told me a lot about you too."

"Oh did he?"

"I like the stories with you in them, but not as much as the ones about Mom and Dad."

"I think I can accept that."

"Isn't this amazing?" Robin said smiling at him.

Sean nodded, "I never dreamed something like this would happen. I'm only staying for one night so I would love to take you all out for lunch then just spend some time with you guys."

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Anna said.

Thomas went over and hugged Sofia, "See you later."

"Bye Thomas." She looked up at Robert, he was standing with Anna and she was leaning into him. It was very clear they love each other and that that was the woman he wants to be with. Deep down she had always known that. "Robert, may I speak to you for a moment."

He looked at Anna, she patted his chest then turned, "We'll just wait out in the hall." The others followed her out of the room.

Robert stepped a little closer to the bed. "I'm sorry Robert. I don't really know what made me come here or why I wanted to be the one to tell Anna about Thomas. I was wrong and I'm glad I didn't ruin your reunion."

"It doesn't matter now, it all worked out and my family is finally together. That's what matters. I am very glad you are going to be alright." Robert turned and left the room. He didn't know if there was anything else that he needed to say. Matteo went back into the room as Robert exited.

…

Sean came back to the cottage with them after lunch, they were all enjoying getting caught up. Alex came down to the cottage to visit as well. When Robin opened the door, they smiled at each other. "Oh hi Aunt Alex, there's someone here you should meet." She took her arm and lead her inside.

Sean stood up, "Yeah, you are twins." He walked over to her, "Sean Donely, we talked early."

"Hello, nice to meet you, I'm Alex." She looked over Robert and Thomas weren't in the room, "If I called his brother and invited him here do you think Robert would be upset?"

"He wants to see Mac," Anna told her.

"So do you have plans at six o'clock tonight?" she asked with a smile.

"You already called him?" Robin asked with a laugh.

"Last night, I know we have to leave the day after tomorrow to get you back in time and I thought it would be nice if you were here for this too."

"Don't tell him," Anna said with a big grin then looked to see if he was coming back yet. "We're going to surprise him."

"Alright, he's coming up to the main house when he gets here. So I'll bring him down here after that."

Sean shook his head, "That man is in so much trouble with the three of you, isn't he?"

Anna Alex and Robin all turned and looked at him with grins on their faces. "You aren't going to say anything, are you?" Anna asked.

"You think I'd cross three Devanes? Oh no, I'm not saying a word."

"Smart man," Alex said.

Then Thomas came running into the room laughing, "Come here, you." Robert came into the room right after him, caught him then picked him up and carried him over to the couch. "Now you're in trouble." Robert leaned over and started tickling him.

Thomas was laughing so hard, "Okay. Okay." He was squirming trying to get away from Robert. "Okay, I'll give it back."

"Give it to Mom," Robert told him with a big smile then stood up straight.

Thomas stood up still smiling then reached into his pocket. He walked over to Anna, "I think you might have misplaced these." Then he held up a little box and handed it to her.

Anna looked at the box now in her hand then at Robert, what was he up to? "Open it," he said with a grin.

Everyone else in the room was now paying attention. Anna opened it, looked inside then back at Robert. He had come a little closer, "You're putting them back on me."

Robert took her engagement ring out then her wedding band, "Matteo brought them here. I can finally put them back where they belong." He slipped them back onto her finger then kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." They put their arms around each other and kissed each other tenderly.

Thomas started clapping and cheering then Robin joined in, Robert and Anna turned and looked at them. "I think they approve," Anna said with a smile.

"I think so too." Robert put his arm around Anna. "Hi Alex, when did you get here?"

"Just a few minutes ago. I just wanted to come and visit for a while."

"I'm glad you did." They all sat down and started talking happily, there was nothing that they needed to do today. It was close to five when Alex excused herself to go back up to the main house.

…

"I think we should just order something in," Robin said when they started talking about what to do for dinner. She had checked the time, it was almost six and she wasn't gonna let anyone leave.

"Yeah, let's do that," Sean agreed. "What do you think, Thomas?"

He was sitting beside Sean, "Yeah, sounds good to me."

"What do you think we should order?"

"Pizza!" Thomas answered excitedly.

"Alright, find out what everyone wants then we'll order," Sean told him with a smile.

"The menus are in the kitchen in the drawer by the coffeemaker," Anna told them.

"You know what I like buddy," Robert told him.

"I'm good with whatever you guys pick," Anna said.

"Me too."

"Alright, Master Scorpio we are in charge of dinner." Sean put his hand on Thomas' back as they walked out of the room.

Anna was cuddled in beside Robert, "You have done a really great job with him."

Robert smiled and kissed her head, "Thanks. He's kind of a great kid and makes it easy."

"We do make great kids," Anna said smiling at Robin.

"Yeah, you do," she nodded with a grin.

Then there was a knock at the door and Robert checked his watch, "That's some fast pizza."

"I don't think they've even ordered yet, Dad." She stood up, "I'll get it." Robin took a deep breath then opened the door not sure exactly what was going to happen when Mac sees Robert. "Hi."

"Robin! What are you doing here?"

"Visiting, I had some time off. Come in."

Robert had heard his voice and looked over at Anna, as soon as he saw he smile he knew she had something to do with this. They stood up and he stepped towards the door. "Hello, Mac."

Mac looked past Robin into the cottage, his jaw dropped seeing his brother standing there, Anna beside him holding his hand. "What? How?"

"That's a long story."

"Where the hell have you been? Why didn't you call me?" Mac took a few steps closer to him. "When were you planning on let me know you were alive?"

"You were next, a lot has happened in under a week. I needed to see Anna and Robin first."

"You couldn't call?"

"I wanted to do it in person."

Mac nodded, then smiled, "Come here." Then they hugged each other. "You're really here."

"I am and I'm not alone."

Mac looked at him, trying to figure out what he meant. Anna and Robin were here but Mac knew that wasn't what he meant. "Mom, we ordered the pizza that was underlined on that menu for you." Mac looked up to see a young boy walk into the room.

"Thanks, sweety," Anna said and Mac looked at her then back at the boy.

"No? How?" he said with a little grin.

That was when Thomas noticed him, "Uncle Mac, Dad didn't say you were coming."

"I didn't know he was coming."

Mac looked from Anna to Robert then back at the boy who had just called him Uncle Mac. "Wait, what?"

"Mac, I'd like you to meet your nephew, Thomas. He was born a few months after the tanker explosion. I was allowed to stay with Anna for the first six months of his life then I took him to Australia, we've been living there since. When I wasn't on assignments I was raising mine and Anna's son."

"I have questions but they can wait." Then Mac really smiled, "I have a nephew."

There were more hugs then everyone started talking excitedly. Mac was still kind of in shock but he couldn't believe how happy he felt. By the time the pizza arrived, he had been told the basics of what had kept Robert away. As they ate he got to hear lots about Thomas. They sat talking well into the night. After Thomas had gone to bed Mac got a more detailed explanation about what had happened and how Robert had ended up working for the WSB for all these years.

When Mac and Sean left, they both said they would be back in the morning. Robert and Anna walked into their bedroom, "Thank you for getting him here."

"That wasn't me, Alex called him. Robin and I just thought it being a surprise would be fun."

"Oh really?" He put his arms around her waist, "It was a good surprise."

Anna ran her hands up his chest and smiled seeing her rings back on her finger, "Just like my wedding ring was a good surprise."

"You told me to take them, they wouldn't let you wear them in the hospital and you were worried that they would get lost."

"I really did trust you even though I didn't remember you."

"Yeah, you did." Robert kissed her, "I think we should get some sleep. We'll have visitors again tomorrow." Anna kissed him again then they started getting ready for bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Robert and Anna were up first the next morning. They were in the kitchen, Robert was making coffee when Anna came up behind him wrapping her arms around him. She put her head against his back and closed her eyes, she had him back she thought with a smile.

When Robert was done he turned and put his arms around her as well. "Have you thought about what you want to do next?"

"I'll have to go down to headquarters and give my notice. That can wait until after Robin has left."

"I take it that means we aren't staying here," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"No, I think it's about time you took me to Australia."

"Is that where you want to live?"

Anna looked up at him, "I think I want to settle down in Port Charles, I just don't know if I'm ready to go there yet. I want some time with you without people asking us a ton of questions. I think we should give Thomas time to get used to the idea of moving, to say goodbye to his friends."

"That is a very good idea."

"That also gives us some time to figure out what we want to once we move back to Port Charles."

"You're moving back to Port Charles?" Robin asked as she walked into the room.

"Eventually, we're going to go to Australia for a while first."

"I can come and visit you guys there," Robin said with a smile.

"You better," Anna said still standing in Robert's arms.

There was a knock at the door, they all looked at each other, "They wouldn't be back already, would they?" Robin said as she turned to go answer the door.

Robert touched her chin and Anna looked up at him, he kissed her tenderly, "I needed that." Anna smiled then took his hand and they turned to follow Robin.

Robin opened the door to find two men in suits standing there, "Yes? Can I help you?"

"We're here to speak to Anna Devane."

"What's this about?"

"That doesn't concern you, miss."

Robin folded her arms across her chest, "Are you WSB?"

"Is this Anna Devane's residence?"

"It's alright Robin. We knew they might show up," Anna said from behind her. Robert standing right beside her. Robin stepped out of the way and the two men stepped inside. "What do you want?"

"We have some questions for you."

"I think we should move this into the kitchen," Robert suggested.

"This is fine," one of the agents said.

"I don't want our son to get up and see you interrogating his mother. I said this should be moved to the kitchen." The agents looked at each other and nodded. "When your uncles get here, send them in please." Robert turned to head to their bedroom.

"I will. I'll keep Thomas out of there as well."

"Thanks," Anna said then the three of them walked into the kitchen. "Have a seat and show me your ID."

The men took out their badges, Agent Mahony and Agent Blake then sat down at the table across from Anna. Robert walked in and went to lean against the counter when he came in. "Sir, you don't need to be in here for this."

"Like hell, I don't. Ask your question, I'm not going anywhere."

"Sir," Mahony started.

"Scorpio. I am Robert Scorpio and I know exactly why you are here."

The agents looked at each other, "You are here to question me because the WSB wants to believe that I was giving WSB secrets to Cesar Faison. That I left my family willing to help that man. He forced me to go with him, I was his prisoner."

"You are a trained agent, you couldn't get away?" Mahony said it seems he will be the one asking the questions.

"I was lured into a trap. There was no escaping then he drugged me and took me to the first of several places he held me prisoner."

"What information did he ask you for?"

"None, Faison did not want information from me, he wanted me. Faison has been obsessed with me since I was a girl. His mother was my nanny. He wanted me, plain and simple. He tried to kidnap our daughter because he thought that would make me happy and that it would change how I feel about him. He took me away from my husband, we have just gotten remarried. All I wanted was to go home to my family."

"The information he asked you for was it about current WSB case at the time?"

"Again he did not ask me for any information. He wasn't even DVX at the time why the hell would he want WSB information? He is obsessed with me. He showed up on our wedding day hoping I would leave with him. He wanted me to be his."

"What kind of information did you pass on to Cesar Faison?" Mahony either wasn't listening to what Anna was telling him or had a list of questions that he had to ask no matter what she said.

"I told him I was pregnant with Robert child. I told him I will always love Robert and nothing he ever did would change that. I told him he discussed me."

Mahony held up his hand, "We are talking about the information you passed on to him."

"I did not pass on any information! You are aware I was not working for the WSB at the time I was abducted, right? That I hadn't been for years. What kind of information would I have had to pass on? Oh wait, it must have been about Robert Scorpio, Sean Donely, Mac Scorpio and myself taking down the cartel operating in Port Charles. One that Faison was a part of and how the WSB let him escape after we had handed them all over to their custody."

"Ma'am, you know that is not what we are talking about. What information did you pass on to Cesar Faison?"

"None, I didn't tell him anything."

"Ma'am, this will be a lot easier if you just tell us the truth."

Robert was getting tired of this guy and his attitude. "Who sent you here? Was it Jenkins? Check those papers in front of you, when did the WSB know Anna had her memory back?"

Blake looked at the papers in front of them, "We have known where Ms Devane was since she was in the hospital here in Pine Valley."

"That was months ago," Anna said looking up at Robert.

"Does it also say when she regained her memory?" Robert asked. This guy might not know Jenkins wouldn't want him telling them this stuff.

"Um, after a visit from her daughter she started to regain her memory. We knew it was back completely a month after that."

"Robert that was almost four months ago."

"Yeah, and they told me they had found you but that you did not have your memory back not quite two months ago."

"What's going on in here?"

They all looked over to see Sean and Mac now standing in the kitchen. "This doesn't concern you," Mahony told him.

"Yes, it does. Sean Donely, former director of the WSB. Maybe you've heard of me." The look on their faces told him they had.

"They finally decide to come and accuse Anna of giving Faison WSB secrets. This isn't a debriefing, it's Mahony there asking Anna over and over what she told Faison. Nothing else just that but Blake here, he just told me the WSB knew where Anna was and that she had her memory back for two months before they told me they had found her."

"Oh, that's interesting. Anna, is this the first time any agents have come to talk to you?" Sean asked.

"Yes, it is."

Sean looked at the two men sitting at the table with Anna. "Mahony, Blake did I get that right? You are aware you that you are only here because Frank Jenkins has his panties in a bunch because Robert made sure he wouldn't get screwed over by the WSB."

"Sir, I don't think you are fully aware of the situation," Mahony told him.

"I was in Jenkins office with Robert and Brad Richmond when this was discussed and Robert was released from the agreement he had made with the WSB. What was that line about questioning Anna?" Sean asked Robert as he and Mac moved closer to the table.

Robert pulled out the paper he had gone to get then read, "If the WSB does not feel the need to contact Anna Devane after she has regained her memories it will be taken as an admittance of her innocents in the matter of her abduction by and suspected collaboration with Cesar Faison."

"Four months, that wasn't enough time to come here?" Sean asked them. "You are only here because Robert went down to headquarters and he is holding the original copy of the agreement he made with the WSB and Jenkins is upset that he can't force Robert to work for the WSB any longer because of that."

"We are here because she was working with Cesar Faison," Mahony insisted.

"Really? Where's your proof?" Mac asked.

"She made a recording," Mahony started.

"I was pregnant! If I didn't record that message he would have made l sure I lost my baby! He made that very clear!" Anna yelled.

Sean pulled out his phone, after a moment it was answered. "Hello, Sean Donely. Connect me to Brad Richmond please." Sean then put his phone on speakerphone.

"Hello Sean, what can I do for you today?"

"Hi, Brad. I'm hoping you can straighten something out for me. I've got you on speakerphone here. Are you aware Agents Mahony and Blake were sent to here speak to Anna?"

"No, I was not."

"Then you weren't aware that they are her accusing her of giving Faison information? That the only question they have is what did you tell Faison. Oh and we now know that the WSB has known for four months that Anna had her memory back."

"Agents, who sent you there?" Brad asked.

"Jenkins told us this was important and that we should get here as quickly as we could," Blake answered.

"When was this?"

"Yesterday afternoon, sir."

"Leave them alone. Excuse yourselves and report back to me as soon as you arrive back here. This matter was closed last week and both Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane Scorpio are free to do whatever they feel fit to do from here on out. The WSB does not have any problems with either one. You will not ask them any more questions."

"Yes sir," Blake answered.

"Thanks, Brad," Robert said.

"No problem, Robert. Thanks for calling Sean. I will let you know what happens but I feel there will be an opening here very soon." Then the line went dead.

The two agents looked at each other, they weren't sure what had just happened or what was going on. It didn't seem like she had done anything and all Richmond needed was names to know exactly what was going on here.

Agent Blake started putting away the papers that were in front of him. He looked at Anna, "We're sorry for the interruption." Mahony looked up at him as he stood, then stood as well but didn't say anything. "We'll be going now." He looked at Mahony who he knew wanted to argue about this but he did turn to leave the room. The other four people followed them out of the kitchen.

Thomas was sitting with Robin watching cartoons when they noticed them all come back into the room. They had heard raised voices a couple of times but he didn't know what was going on. He didn't know those two men with his parents and knew that had to be why Robin wouldn't let him go into the kitchen.

"Blake, I trust you will be reporting in with Richmond," Sean looked at Mahony, "and you'll make sure he does as well."

"I was doing what I was told to do," Mahony said defensively. "If secrets were passed to the DVX that is very serious and I would think you would all understand that."

"She was not a hostile witness. You were sitting in her kitchen and she was willingly talking to you," Sean shot back. "You were treating her like an enemy agent."

"I was to get answers!" Mahony insisted.

"That was not what we were asked to do," Blake said. "We were to ask questions about her abduction. We were to ask about any interaction she had with Faison. Not accuse her of anything."

Thomas came over and took Anna's hand. "Mom, what's going on?"

"Nothing buddy, these men were just leaving."

"They just wanted to talk to your mom but they're done now."

Thomas heard the anger in his father's voice. "Dad, is everything alright? They aren't going to take Mom away from us, are they? We just got her back." Then he wrapped his arms tightly around Anna.

Robert bent down, put his hands on Thomas' shoulder and looked him in the eye. "No one is taking Mom away from us."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Thomas nodded but did not let go of his mother. Anna had one arm around him and the other stroking his hair, "This is who I was protecting. This is the baby I would not let Faison harm," she said glaring at Mahony. "The WSB has kept our family apart for years and no one's twisted vendetta is going to keep us apart any longer. I don't care how high up Jenkins is."

Robin walked over and opened the door, folded her arms and glared at the agents waiting for them to leave. Seeing how them being here was upsetting her family really bothered her and she just wanted them to leave.

Blake looked at the boy wrapped around his mother. He had heard a little about what had happened at headquarters last week but he had no idea what the WSB had put them through. He might ask Richmond about this when they talk but he knew all they wanted was to be left alone. "Again, we are sorry to have bothered you. James, let's go." It looked like Mahony wanted to say something else but after a few seconds, he did turn and leave.

Mac was watching Robert Anna and Thomas. Robert was now on his knees with his arms around Thomas and Anna. Anna was still holding Thomas and he now had his face buried in Anna's side, Mac thought he might be crying. "Sean," he tilted his head towards the kitchen then they turned and left them alone. Robin had followed the agents outside to make sure they had actually left, now she came back inside.

"Hey, Thomas look at me," Anna said as she stroked the side of his face. He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. "No one is taking me away from you. We are finally together, all four of us. No more hiding, no more having to use a different last name. Everyone is going to know you are my little man and that's all that matters."

"We're going to be together?"

"Of course we are," Anna said as she wiped away his tears. "We are going to go to Australia, I'm going to meet your friends. Would you like that?" Thomas nodded. "We were also talking about moving to Port Charles after that."

"We could live there? I think that would be amazing," he said with a smile.

Robert looked up at her, "Thomas has always liked the idea of living in Port Charles. He told me that it would be cool because everyone would know who he is and who his parents are."

"We'd be in Australia for a little while before we moved there, does that sound good?"

"Yeah."

"Once I'm done with all my schooling I think I'll want to settle somewhere close to all of you. I might even end up in Port Charles too," Robin told him.

"You should move to Port Charles, then we could hang out," Thomas said, finally letting go of Anna.

"You're right we do need to hang out. I have to leave tomorrow so you are spending lots of time with me today."

"Yeah, okay." He turned and walked over to Robin. She put her arm around him, then they walked off down the hall. She was glad Thomas seems happy again, just the thought of their mom not being with them had really scared him.

Robert stood up and pulled Anna into his arms, "No one is taking you away from me. Never again."

"That was the end of it now, right?"

"I think it is. I'm going to talk to Sean about this. See if he can follow up and make sure that it is all behind us now."

"I don't even want to think about it, never mind worry that at some point down the road the WSB is going to come and try to punish us even more."

"I don't want to think about it either. This is Robin's last day with us for a while. Mac and Sean are here, I want to have a good day. I want us to be happy."

"Alright," Anna kissed him tenderly. Then she smiled at him, "Let's go see what everyone else is doing."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Robin had left four days ago, Sean the day after she had and today Mac will be leaving. The joy he felt now that he knew about Robert and Thomas, Mac knew he wouldn't be able to hide it when he got back to Port Charles. He wanted their friends to share in this great news. "Are you sure you don't want to come for a quick visit? Everyone would love to see you," he said as they sat eating lunch in the cottage.

"We haven't ruled it out, Mac," Robert told him with a grin. Mac had brought this up a few times now. "Anna has some work to wrap up before we leave and we are going to end up there eventually."

"But when is that?" Mac asked grinning back.

"Uncle Mac, I can't wait to move there," Thomas announced excitedly.

"See, you should come and see it first then you can tell your friends about where you're moving to."

"Listen to them," Anna said smiling at Robert.

"I think someone's uncle is going to like having him around."

"I will, and if you two don't mind I was thinking I'd like to take Thomas out for the afternoon. Just us guys hanging out. We could do whatever you want, have a little fun before I have to catch my flight." He smiled as Thomas' face lit up.

"Yeah, can we?" Thomas looked over at his parents.

"Of course you can," Anna told him.

They finished eating and quickly Thomas and Mac were gone. They were just finishing putting the dishes away when Robert looked over at Anna, "He is very excited about finally having his family."

Anna put her arms around his waist, "I can tell. I am so glad you told him so much about all of us. That he knows he is loved by all of us."

"I always wanted him to know the truth, I couldn't keep things from him. I would talk to him and it felt," Robert paused, Anna could tell he though what he was going to say was going to sound silly.

"Like you were talking to me." Anna smiled at him, "It felt like that for me, talking to Robin as a baby."

"You weren't there with me but a part of you was. Then as he got older and had questions I told him more and explained why you couldn't be with us. Why Robin had to stay in Port Charles. He's a smart kid and seemed to understand. That made it a lot easier on me."

"I am looking forward to getting to raise him together and in Port Charles. I love that he is so excited to live there."

"He always had questions and I could tell he loved hearing anything about Port Chuck. He would look at pictures as I talked and I think he connects it with his family." Robert took her hand and led her into the living room. "What are we doing with an afternoon to ourselves?"

Anna smiled as she pushed him back, causing him to sit on the couch. She straddled his lap and put her arms around him. "I can think of a few things I want to do."

Robert's hands moved to her backside, "I think I can guess what those might be."

"Should we go to Port Charles first?"

Robert put his head back so they could look at each other, "I didn't think it would matter to me but maybe we should. We want to move there, maybe a quick visit now is a good idea."

"Let our friends see that yes we are alive now so the novelty of it has had time to wear off some before we move back, it that what you're thinking?"

"Well, they know you're alive but yeah I think that's what I mean."

Anna ran her fingers through his hair, "I might have to work a few long days to get everything done but I want to get on with our lives. I want to go see our friends then I want to go see where my boys have been living all this time. Then we will finally be ready to go home."

"Then that is what we'll do."

Anna leaned in and kissed him, he smiled then kissed her back. "So does this mean we have a plan?"

"I think it does," he said as he kissed his way along her jaw. Anna put her head back as he continued to kiss her. "I don't care where I am." He leaned back then claimed her lips kissing her passionately, "I just want to be with you."

"I want that too." She stroked his cheek then leaned in and kissed him tenderly.

"I can't lose you again, I can't." Then he kissed her again, the need in his kiss caught her by surprise. At this moment he didn't just need her physically, he needed her completely. He needed to know he had her back and that he was never going to lose her again. He had worked so hard and for so long to get her back, Anna knew the fear of this all vanishing again scared her just as much.

Anna kissed him back, matching his need. She never wanted to lose this again either. Anna started to try unbuttoning his shirt but gave up quickly and ripped it open. "I need to touch you."

More buttons pop as her blouse is ripped open as well. He wanted to claim her, please her, surrender to her. Everything he is is hers and he wants to prove that. Their undeniable need for each other driving them forward. Their shirts were pushed off as their hands moved over each other's bodies. They are completely alone. For the first time in almost ten years, he is alone with Anna. No one was going to interrupt them. "I need you in bed," he said breathing heavily.

Anna stood up, as soon as she did Robert did as well, picking her up instantly. Anna's legs went around him as he carried her to the bedroom, excitement raced through her body. Their love life was never boring but when they didn't have to hold back it was incredible. Anna pulled him down on the bed as he put her down, her legs still around him. Kissing him deeply as her hands moved down his stomach and started undoing his pants.

Robert stood up only enough to remove their pants then leaned down and kissed Anna again. All he can think about is her and what she does to him. He needs her now, "I want you, Anna," he growled against her neck.

"What are you waiting for?" Anna's head went back as he entered her, her nails digging into his back. This man is all she'll ever need.

…

It took six very long days for Anna to wrap up what she needed before she could resign as police chief. She didn't really like that she had to leave Robert and Thomas during the day but they had come and taken her for lunch each day. While she was working Robert had packed up her things. There wasn't much and they agreed it was would stay in storage here until they moved back to Port Charles.

Now it was time to get on a plane and head back to Port Charles. Anna had talked to Robin the night before and she wished she could be there for this but was excited for them. Anna looked back at the little cottage that had been her home for a short time. It was a wonderful place to find herself, then have her life find her. She smiled as Robert finished putting their bags in the car, Thomas already getting in the back seat. She closed the door then walked over to Robert, "Let's get moving Scorpio. We have friends to surprise."

Robert grabbed her hand and smiled, then kissed her, "We finally get to have our life back. This is just the beginning Devane."

"Won't be much longer and I'll be a Scorpio again."

"As it should be," he kissed her once more then they went and got in the car.

…

They were staying at Mac's so they drove to his house after arriving in Port Charles. They knew where they were going but it seems strange to be going to their house as visitors. "So this is the house you lived in with Robin, right?" Thomas said as they parked in front of the house.

"Yes, it was left to her," Anna told him. "Your Uncle Mac still lives here." Anna glanced at Robert, Mac had told him about the problems he was having and that he and Felicia were now divorced so she didn't want to say too much.

Mac said he was going to be here when they arrived so once they had their bags they walked up to the house. As they got closer to the door Robert held out his hand, Anna took it quickly stepping closer to him, grounding each other. Thomas excitedly knocked on the door just wanting to see the house he feels should be his home.

The door opened as soon as Thomas had knocked, "Hey buddy, get in here," Mac said with a big grin as he hugged Thomas then they turned and walked inside. He glanced at Robert and Anna knowing they might need a minute before they came inside. Robert looked at Anna and gave her a soft kiss then they walked inside in time to hear, "I'd like you all to meet my nephew Thomas Scorpio."

Robert and Anna now saw the people waiting there, Bobbie Tony Alan Monica Felicia Guy Audrey Lucy and few other people they didn't know. As well as who had to be Maxie Georgie and Lucus, they looked happy to see Thomas. They hadn't expected anything like this but they were happy to see all these friendly faces. They came further into the room as everyone was saying hi Thomas. They walked up behind him, Robert put his hands on his shoulders, "We're here too."

Then the people gathered all cheered and started calling out welcome homes and good to see you, can't believe it this is amazing. Everyone greeting them happily. At some point, Thomas had been whisked away by the other kids. When they had been hugged by everyone the questions started. Mac had told them about what had happened but there were still questions. Anna and Robert talked and told their friends what they were comfortable with. A few times it had been a little overwhelming hearing about everything they had missed while they were away.

Anna wasn't even sure how long they had been there when Robert took her hand and led her into the kitchen. "I think we could both use a little break," he said as his hands moved to her hips pulling her closer.

Anna smiled as she put her arms around him. "It's great seeing everyone but it's a lot too."

Robert kissed her tenderly, "I just needed a little quiet." He put his chin on her head as she held him tight. It felt good to just relax in each other's arms, in a moment they can go back and enjoy their homecoming.

More of the people that had still been there had left and when they walked back out into the living room. Bobbie and Monica were the only ones still there and seemed to be waiting for them. "I hope you don't mind that we hung around. We didn't have to be anywhere and wanted to spend more time with you both," Monica told them.

"We don't mind at all. Did the others leave because we disappeared for a few minutes?" Anna asked.

"No, most had other places they had to be but didn't want to miss seeing you both and your son. He's even more of a surprise than you are Robert," Bobbie said with a smile.

"Have we seen any of the kids since we got here?" Robert asked.

"Mac went up to check on them," Bobbie told him then patted the couch beside her. "Come sit Scorpio. We have questions." Monica was in the chair so Anna sat on the loveseat.

"Oh, you two get to ask all the questions and report back to the others," Robert said with a smile as he sat down beside her.

They knew him well enough to just ignored his comment. "The WSB did this? They kept you apart all these years? That's terrible."

"I got to raise Thomas and I know one day that we would all be together again. I don't want to talk about why the agreement had to be made. All that matters is that I finally have Anna back and our family is all together now."

"Robin has already booked her ticket and will be in Bendigo next week a couple of days after we get there. She's so excited about this," Anna told them.

"That is so wonderful," Monica said with a smile. "How are you Anna?" she asked turning to her. "Mac has been keeping us updated about you and what you've been going through."

"I'm doing alright. I have most of my memory back. There a few more, clearer memories, things I had remembered but there are more details to go along with it. I am still remembering little bits about the time I had with Robert and Thomas. I think my favourite thing I've remembered is just watching Robert with him. Seeing him talk to him while he held him. There are still gaps but I'm still remembering more. Alex told me that it might keep happening for a while."

"Alex, I want to talk about Alex," Bobbie said. "You have a twin sister?"

Anna smiled, "I do, we're still getting to know each other."

"I had heard of Dr. Alexandra Devane Merrick but I had never seen a picture of her. If I had, I would have been very confused," Monica said smiling at her.

"She got to meet Robert and Thomas and said once we are settled here they are going to come for a visit."

"So it's true? You're planning on moving back here?" Bobbie asked excitedly.

"Yes, we are. This trip is to wrap up some loose ends and give Thomas time to say good-bye to his friends. We've talked and agreed this is where we want to live."

"I am very happy to hear that," Bobbie said as she patted Robert's hand. "I know Luke didn't stay long but he is very happy that you're alive."

"I understand why both he and Felicia didn't stay long. While Mac was in Pine Valley we did spend a night drinking and talked about a few things."

"I had missed that. They both give advice with an insult, the kind only a brother can deliver and after a few drinks the insults get very creative."

"Should we be all mushy and cry about our problems?"

"No, then I'd be worried," Anna told him making them all laugh.

"Thomas has claimed a room as his so they are all hanging out in his room," Mac announced when he walked back into the room. "Lucas said he will bring over a few posters for him tomorrow. Maxie already took down the more girly ones for him."

"They want to put posters up?"

"Yeah, they all agreed he couldn't pick Robin's room because that was never going to be his room so Maxie's room is being redecorated."

"You're okay with that?" Anna asked as he sat down beside her.

"Yeah, the kids can sleep wherever they want when they are over. If they want to decorate one so Thomas feels more at home. More like a part of the family I'm all for it. Also, I was informed that it didn't matter about blood, they are all cousins. They explained it all and the godparents thing has something to do with it. It would only take them about twenty minutes to explain it if you'd like I could get them to."

"I think we're good," Bobbie said with a smile.

Anna was happy that it was just a few people here now, she wouldn't mind if others came by later but for right now sitting and talking to two of her close friends in her living seemed just perfect. She was finally home she thought happily.

They talked for another hour before Bobbie and Monica were ready to leave. Since Maxie and Georgie were spending the night Lucas asked if he could as well. They had run back upstairs yelling happily when they said he could.

After they left Mac excused himself, saying he had some phone calls to make. "I would like to go see Lila and Edward while we're here," Anna said as she cuddled in beside Robert.

"We can do that tomorrow, Luv." Robert put his head back and closed his eyes as he lazily stroked her arm.

"Do you feel as content as I do?" He nodded. Neither of them said anything about the fact it felt so right because they both still felt like this was their home. "How long before someone else shows up?"

"Don't know, I just want to hold you until then." Seeing their friends had been amazing but it had also been more emotionally draining than either expected. A little quiet time was just what they needed at the moment.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Anna had loved getting to see their friends and getting caught up with them. Now she was really looking forward to moving back here. They had been here for five days and would be back in two months. Hopefully, they will find a house before Christmas. Anna really wanted to have their family all together and she wanted to host.

Mac was driving them to the airport so he and Thomas were taking the bags to the car. Robert walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her, kissing her neck. "Don't start," she said with a grin, "we have a plane to catch."

"Well, you make a good point."

Anna turned in his arms then kissed him, "I'm glad we came here for a visit first. I think moving and trying to get settled while explaining what happened and why we've all been gone would be a lot to deal with."

"Yeah, and I can tell that Thomas is really excited about moving here now."

She smiled and nodded, "I know we should get going but I don't want to leave." They both looked around the room again.

"I know what you mean." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "We better get going."

"Yeah." They linked arms and walked out of the house one step closer to coming home.

…

It had been a long flight and now that they had arrived Anna just wanted to get to the house. She was looking forward to exploring and seeing places Thomas liked. Important places to Robert, but that can all wait. She was most excited to see their home.

As they got out of the cab, Anna smiled over at Robert. "Welcome home." He gave her a quick kiss then got their bags. "Someone's waiting for you." Anna turned to see Thomas smiling at her. "I'll bring these in, go."

Thomas took Anna's hand and they walked up the front walk to their house, practically dragging her to the door. Robert walked in behind them just to see Thomas drag her down the hall. What struck Anna first was that there were a lot of pictures. A lot of all four of them. She loved seeing the ones of Thomas as he grew. She also instantly felt at home here, this was made for her. This place was waiting for her.

Robert carried their bags to the rooms. When he dropped Thomas' bag in his room he was telling Anna about his action figures. Anna had her arm around him, a smile on her face. Robert knew this was a very special moment for both of them.

About an hour and a half after they had arrived Anna walked back into the living room, "I like it here, I love all the pictures." She said as she sat down beside Robert.

Robert put his arm around her, "They are how I had you and Robin close to us. Did he showing you everything he owns?"

"He showed me a lot then we sat and started talking. He told me how much he wants the kids at school to see me, to know I'm real. Then he asked what it was like when Robin was little. He cuddled in as I was talking and fell asleep, then I tucked him in."

"He hardly slept on the plane, he was too excited about getting to share this with you."

"I feel at home here," she said smiling at him. "When I walked in, it felt like coming home."

"You have always been the lady of the house, even if you weren't here with us."

"I think Thomas is looking forward to sticking it to some of the women that would hit on you."

"That has always bothered him. He gets angry when it happens. I tried to tell him that it didn't matter because they were just wasting their time but he told me it mattered to him and that Mom wouldn't like it."

"Mom won't like it if she sees it happen now. You may just have to accept there will be PDA's happening while we're here."

He pulled her a little closer, "I think I can handle that."

Anna kissed him tenderly, "Are you going to show me your room and all your cool stuff?"

"I don't know about cool stuff but I will definitely show you our room." Anna stood up and held out her hand, as she gave him a sexy smile. Robert stood up and took her hand, "You're right, we should get to bed too," he said smiling back. They walked down the hall, "I put away your things while Thomas was showing you around."

"Thank you," she said as they walked into the room. She noticed that, like the rest of the house, there wasn't much in the way of decoration but there were pictures. She wondered how he had gotten some of them but didn't really want the answers, assuming the WSB would have been involved.

"That's your dresser and I hung up your things in the closet," Robert said as he pointed around the room. He watched her look around, she picked up a picture of them that had been taken in Italy. "I will show you the other ones from our first honeymoon tomorrow."

Anna looked up a smile on her face, "I'd like that. Look at you, so young, so handsome, my wonderful husband." She put down the picture then turned and continued looking around the room. Then she saw a picture of her and Thomas when he was a baby on the nightstand by the bed, there were already tears in her eyes as she picked it up. She looked up at Robert and smiled, "I am so glad you have these."

"You'll notice there are several pictures from that time around the house."

"That's good, I want to see them all." She put the picture down then moved around the room looking at the other pictures.

"I used to picture you here with me, picture this moment. I am so happy that I don't have to imagine you here with me anymore."

Anna walked over to him, "I am really here." She put her arms around his neck, "I never want us to be apart again."

"Neither do I." He kissed her tenderly, "I think we should get ready for bed."

Anna smiled, "I'd like that." She kissed him again then turned to get changed.

Robert got undressed then got into bed, a few minutes later Anna came back into the room, "You look beautiful." She was in a little blue negligee. Anna got into bed, Robert pulled her into his arms and kissed her. Slow, sensual kisses as their hands move over each other's bodies. The passion slowly building, he removed her negligee then Anna smiled at him as she pushed him onto his back then kissed him passionately. They made love then fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

Anna was looking around the house after they had finished breakfast. Robert said he had some calls to make and Thomas was in his room. Robert hadn't been kidding about the pictures of her and Thomas. There were a few of the three of them and one of Thomas asleep on Robert's chest that she absolutely loved. When there was a knock at the door she went to answer it. She opened the door to see a young boy standing there, he was probably around Thomas' age. "Hello."

The boy looked up at her and his eyes got big, "Um, hi. Um, is Thomas here?"

"Yes, he is." He kept staring at her so Anna asked, "Is your name Angus?" He nodded. "Did you want to come in?"

"Mom said I had to ask if I could come over first, she's in the car."

"I hear your mother was very nice to Thomas while I was gone, I would like to meet her."

He turned and ran back down the walk, "MOM! She's back! Thomas' mom is back!" Anna had to laugh watching him run to the car at the curb.

Thomas came over to her, "Was that Angus?" then he looked out the still opened door. "Why's he getting his mom?"

"I said I'd like to meet her and he ran to get her."

They watched them walk back up to the house, all of them with smiles on their faces. "Hey Thomas, where did you go?" Then he looked up at Anna, "That's her, right?"

"Yeah, this is my Mom."

Anna held out her hand to his mom, "Hi, I'm Anna."

"Hello, I'm Joan. We had no idea this was what had taken Thomas out of town. This is amazing, it's wonderful," she said with a big smile.

"It is wonderful, come in."

"That's really your mom," Angus said as he followed Thomas into the living room.

Thomas was beaming with happiness, "Yeah and Robin will be here in a couple days." Then they vanished down the hall.

"Thomas told me he explained to you why I wasn't here with them and that you made sure Angus understood as well."

"Yes, he is such a little sweetheart and when Angus told me kids picked on him about his mom, I asked about you. Were you really a spy?"

Anna was glad that she wasn't asking questions about her amnesia. "Yes, that's how Robert and I met actually."

"That's what takes him out of town so often."

"Not anymore, he's done with that now. We're both done with that."

They walked further into the living room, "So did you just get your memory back? Sorry, I hope that isn't rude."

"No, don't worry about it. I have had my full memory back for a little over four months. Well, there are still things that I'm remembering but all the important things are there."

"That's wonderful."

"Luv, where'd you get too?" They turned to see Robert entering the room. "There you are. Hello Joan, I thought I heard Angus in Thomas' room."

"Hi Robert," she said with a smile. "You must be a very happy man."

"You have no idea," he smiled back as he put his arm around Anna. "Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No, I'm not staying long. I just came in to meet Anna." She smiled seeing them together, they both looked very happy. "I am so happy for all of you and I hear your daughter is coming for a visit as well."

"Yes, she is," Robert said with a smile. They talked for a little longer than Joan said either her or Kieth would be back to pick Angus up at about three.

Robert took Anna's hand and she turned to him. "I like that today we are just sticking around here but I am looking forward to you showing me around."

"We'll get to that, I kind of wanted to wait for Robin to get here for some of it."

"She'll love that," Anna said as she put her arms around his neck. "What are we going to do today?"

"Do you want to look at some pictures? Then maybe we'll take the boys over to the park for a while."

…

They were sitting in Robert's home office having finished going through pictures. Anna had shed a few tears but mostly it had made her happy seeing pictures of Thomas as he grew. "Now you want to go to the park?" Anna asked as Robert finished putting the photos away.

"I thought we could take a blanket, stretch out, watch the boys play."

Anna walked over to him and took his hand, "Let's pack a lunch, we can spend the afternoon there. It's beautiful out."

"I like that idea." He gave her a quick kiss then they walked out of the office. Robert poked his head into Thomas' room. "Hey, you guys want to head over to the park in a few minutes?"

"Yeah," they said in unison.

"We're just gonna pack something to eat then we'll head over there," Robert told them.

"Grab your ball," Angus said.

"We'll be waiting out front," Thomas said then they rushed down the hall and out of the house.

When they had a picnic packed Anna and Robert walked out of the house arm in arm. The park wasn't far so they agreed to walk there. The boys were just ahead of them, Anna was watching them with a smile on her face. "He's going to miss Angus when we move."

"Yeah, but I will have to come back here once in a while for business so I thought if it works out I'd bring both of you with me."

"Does that mean you plan on keeping the house here."

"It's paid for and this way we have somewhere to escape to if we want."

Anna smiled at him, "I'd like that."

It wasn't long before they were at the park. There were a few kids there playing soccer already. As Robert laid out the blanket Anna watched as Thomas and Angus went to talk to a couple of other kids. She looked over when Robert took her hand. "Come over here," he said with a smile.

Anna sat down on the blanket so she could watch the boys, who were now playing with the other kids. Robert laid down, putting his head on her leg, Anna put her hand on his chest. "Do you think you'll have to work much while we're here?"

"No, Matteo takes care of the day to day business. There will be lots of time for doing things like this. I will even take you out on dates," he said smiling up at her.

She smiled back, "I'm looking forward to that."

"Anna, I am happy that we went to Port Charles before coming here. While we're here I feel like I have a lot of time to make up for. I want to take you out for romantic dinners, take you out dancing. This is your romantic holiday before we go back to our life in Port Charles."

"Our romantic holiday," then she leaned down and kissed him.

"I have missed you so much, Anna. It hurt so much not having you here with us."

Anna stroked his cheek, "I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere, that's what matters."

"SHUT UP! You don't know anything." Anna and Robert both looked up hearing Thomas yelling at someone. "My Mom is right there!"

Robert sat up letting Anna stand, she walked over to Thomas and the other boys. "What seems to be the problem over here?"

"Jake got mad because Thomas score on him three times and he started calling him an orphan," Angus told her, Thomas was still glaring at the kid he had been yelling at.

Anna put her hand on his shoulder, "I see you have your dad's temper."

"Mom, he called me an orphan." Then he turned back to the kid, "My Mom and Dad are both alive you idiot," he told Jake.

"Yes, we are. Why don't you and Angus take a little break, come have something to eat?"

"Yeah, come along Thomas." The kids looked up when they saw Robert was now there as well, they all knew who he was. "Jake, do I need to talk to your father again?"

"No sir," he put his head down.

"Since you are all here maybe Thomas would like to introduce someone."

He looked up at his dad then smiled. "Yeah, I would. I'd like you all to meet my mom, Anna. She's better now and could finally come home to us."

They were all staring at her, "Really?" One of the other boys asked. "Sorry Thomas, I really thought you made all that stuff up."

A few of the other kids told him similar things, they all said hello to Anna. Jake was the last one to say anything. "Um, it's nice to meet you," he said looking at his shoes. "Thomas, um sorry about giving you a hard time."

Anna knows that was about the best they were going to get. They are just kids and she knew this situation wasn't easy for them to understand. "It's nice meeting all of you too. Thomas, Angus let's go eat." The four of them walked back over to the blanket hoping that by the time they joined the game again, everyone will be a little calmer.

"I won't have to put up with kids like him when we move to Port Charles," Thomas said as they all sat down, still sounding a little upset.

"I still can't believe you're gonna move," Angus said. "You're gonna come visit right."

"I don't know how often it will be but yes Thomas will come back to visit," Robert told them.

"Cool," Angus said, they were both smiling now.

While they ate their lunch, Angus had lots of questions. Most were about them, not what Anna had been through. Anna listened as Thomas and Angus promised to spend lots of time together before they moved. She loved getting to see Thomas with his friend, listening to them joke around with each other was wonderful.

When they were done eating Anna moved closer to Robert. As soon as she did he put his arm around her and kissed her lovingly.

"Yeah, they do that a lot," Thomas said as Angus grinned at them then laughed.

"I haven't gotten kiss your mom in years, I have a lot of time to make up for," Robert told him with a grin.

"Why don't you guys go play for a while. We have a little more time before your parents are going to pick you up," Anna told them. They got up and ran off to rejoin the game. Anna turned to Robert, "I believe you had your head on my lap."

"I did." They adjusted so they were position as they were before that little disagreement. It was a wonderful afternoon, they enjoyed just relaxing together, talking, flirting.

"I think I am really going to enjoy our time alone here," Anna said as her fingers ran through his hair.

"So am I."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Anna walked down the hall, a smile on her face. After all the emotions Anna had gone through since meeting her twin sister, this was her favourite, sheer joy. This is true happiness, she finally has them all back. Her children, her husband. Regaining her memory had been tough on her, thinking she might die, finding out who she really was, slowly remembering her life but the final reward was unbelievably wonderful and worth the struggle she had gone through.

Anna walked into the living room to find Robert stretched out on the couch, his eyes closed, a little grin on his face. "You look very content."

"I am," Robert said without opening his eyes. Robin had arrived the day before yesterday, once again they were all together. They'd had a busy day the day before so today they were all just enjoying a nice quiet day at the house together. "Come join me."

Anna smiled then walked over to him. She sat on the edge of the couch, "They have been in his room for almost an hour."

Robert opened his eyes and put his hand on Anna's leg. "I'm glad they get along so well. Thomas used to talk about all the things he wanted to do with Robin. I can just imagine what he's got planned for them while she's here."

Anna put her hand on his chest, "Last night Robin told me she has already started looking into positions in the Port Charles area." She smiled as she told him, "Alan Quartermaine told her there is a position waiting for her whenever she wants it."

Robert nodded with a smile, "Her little brother will be excited to have her close by, maybe even as happy about that as me." Robert sat up a little, "I want us all close together now." He ran his hand along her cheek, lovingly looking into her eyes.

"So do I." Then she smiled, "Why do you think Robin wants to be where we are? We all want to be near each other." Anna leaned in, "I have a date to get ready for," then she kissed him and stood back up and left the room.

A few minutes after Anna left the room Robert got up as well, he went to look in on Thomas and Robin. They were laughing while playing one of his video games and didn't even notice Robert in the doorway. After watching them for a bit Robert turned and walked to his room still smiling. He could hear Anna in the shower, again like so many times since they had arrived here he was overwhelmed with joy. His family is all together in their home, after all this time he had them back and all together. He let out a sigh as he picked up the picture of Anna that always sat by their bed.

He sat on the bed looking at the picture in his hands, "I did it, Luv. We're all together again." He ran his finger along the frame then put the picture down and laid back on the bed. He let out another sigh as he relaxed. For years he had been working for this very moment. He was free to do whatever he wanted now and he had his family back. Anna's right, he is content, he thought as he closed his eyes.

Anna came out of the bathroom several minutes later and grinned seeing Robert stretched out on the bed. She walked over and locked the door before joining him on the bed. Slowly she started unbuttoning his shirt, then leaned in and kissed his neck.

"Mmmm, this is so much better than anything I could ever dream up."

Anna continued to undo his shirt as she kissed along his collarbone. Robert moved his hand to her back, she was wrapped in a towel that he easily removed. Anna opened his shirt as her body slid up his, claiming his lips.

"Isn't this how date night usually ends?" Robert asked then kissed her neck.

"I want to change our plans for date night. We stay in and they go out."

Robert rolled them over, "That's a good idea."

"We'll tell them later." Then she started undoing his pants, which were quickly removed. "I need you, Robert," she said as her nails dug into his back. They moved together, moaning into each other's mouths. "Ahhh, Robert."

There was such need in their movements as they claimed each other, pleasuring each other. Afterwards, breathing heavily in each other's arms. "I want to spend the rest of the night doing that and so much more."

"So you agree, we should stay in tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yes, I do."

"We should tell them about the change of plans so we can get back to this." Anna kissed him then got up and walked across the room naked, Robert rolled and watched her. That is his perfect woman and she is back where she belongs, with him. Robert got out of bed as well. When they were both dressed they went to find Robin and Thomas.

They stopped in the doorway, they were still happily playing video games. "Thomas, wouldn't it be more fun to go out with Robin while she's here than having to stay in tonight?" Robert asked leaning on the doorframe, that was when they noticed their parents.

Thomas jumped up, "Yeah it does. We could go to Rocko's Grill, then to see a movie down the street." Then he looked at Robin, "Rocko's has great burgers, you'll love it. Robin, you could even pick what movie we watch. Come on, let's go." He was clearly excited about getting to go out with Robin on their own.

Robin looked over at her parents and smiled. They did not look like they were dressed for going out this evening. Thomas rushed out of the room past his parents. She got up a little slower, "Yeah, you can have the house to yourselves." Robin grinned then followed Thomas, they were already going to spend the evening together anyway now Thomas got to show her some of the places he likes. She had four more days here and was looking forward to getting to spend time with all of them but she also knew her parents needed time alone as well.

…

A short time later, Thomas and Robin sat in the restaurant, they had already ordered and were talking while they waited. He had been telling her about Sofia and some of the things they would do when Robert was out of town. The conversation had gotten to their latest trip, "I was confused about going to Pine Valley with Sofia," Thomas admitted.

Robin was a little surprised to hear him say this. "Why's that?"

"Going that far and just us. It was exciting but I was kinda worried even before we were in the car accident. I think I knew we weren't supposed to be there. That Dad wasn't going to be happy about it."

"Did you know where you were going before you left?" Robin asked. She didn't like that he had been taken so far from their father without him knowing. Even if it was to be with his mother that is not how they should have met.

"I knew we were going someplace new called Pine Valley but that was it." The waitress came over with their drinks so he paused, as she walked away Thomas leaned forward and said with a grin, "Hey, I was brought to Mom, like you were brought to Dad."

He did have a point, at least in her case there hadn't been a car crash, then she grinned, there was no threat to him, just a young woman with a crush on their Dad. She had to keep reminding herself it isn't just her Dad now, Robert Scorpio is their Dad. "Yeah, I guess you're kind of right. Oh, here's our food," she said, glad for the distraction. She wanted to enjoy herself, not think about all the things her family has had to go through. "I have some news of my own."

Thomas looked up, "What?" he asked excitedly.

"There's a job waiting for me in Port Charles when I'm done with my training. I'm gonna move back there too."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, I want to make up for the time we missed together as much as you and our parents do."

Thomas was smiling happily, he had been looking forward to this for years and it was so much better that he had ever imagined. He had to wait a long time but it was worth it, he has his family now, that was all he had ever wanted. Then he remembered something his father had told him, Robin had dreamed that one day she would have her family together. That her parents would get married again and they would be a family. His smile faded as he thought, then she was told they had died. "You were still young when you lost them. That must have been hard to go through."

Robin looked up wondering where that had come from and saw a concerned look in his eyes, "I was still a kid, fourteen just five years older than you and I was told they were gone. It wasn't fair, it wasn't enough time with them." She didn't want to get emotional thinking about that time in her life. She smiled at Thomas, "Now we get to fix that."

"Yeah, we do."

"Enough about that, tonight we are enjoying ourselves.

Thomas smiled at her, "So what do you want to go see?" As they ate they talked about what else they were going to do while they were out. Thomas was excited to hear that they were going to go to one of the later shows meaning they had time to do something else before the movie.

…

Laying in his arms with her head on his chest, her fingers slowly running back and forth across his stomach, Anna was home. She has him back and they are getting another chance to start over. They'd had a wonderful evening and knew it wouldn't be much longer before Robin and Thomas got back.

"What do you want to do once we're settled in Port Charles?" Robert asked as he stroked her bareback.

"I want to be a mom. I want to really get to know our son. I want time with you. We should have had years together by now. I want to make up for lost time."

"That sounds like a perfect plan."

"I know I'll want to do something eventually but right now I just want time," she said resting her chin on his chest.

"Once we're settled I'll want to find something to do but I'm not too worried about that yet." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Every once in a while I have to remind myself that this isn't a dream."

"This is not a dream. I am right here with you." Anna kissed him passionately.

"Yes, you are." They had spent all evening in bed together, talking, making love, now he justed to hold her.

Anna put her head back on his chest as she heard voices in the hall. "I think they're back." They both grinned listening to Robin and Thomas tell each other to be quiet. "They need a little practice at that," she said with a giggle.

"I like that they are making that much noise, now we know they're home and safe and we will both sleep better."

Anna nodded slowly against his chest, "I love you."

"And I love you."

…

It had been two weeks since they had arrived in Australia. They'd had a wonderful time with Robin while she was there. Robert and Thomas had shown them around, they'd seen a lot and they had all enjoyed experiencing Bendigo together.

This afternoon they wanted to start getting things in order for their move. They went over to his school to arrange to get Thomas' school records transferred. They walked into the school office together and were politely greeted by the secretary, Mary "Well hello, what can I do for you today. Hi Thomas, looking forward to school starting?"

"I'm going to go to school in Port Charles from now on," he told her.

"Oh?" Then she looked up at Robert.

"We are in the process of relocating to Port Charles, New York. We came in today to request Thomas school records be transferred."

While Robert was talking to Mary, Thomas grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her back out into the hallway. There were a few things he wanted to show her. Anna smiled seeing a picture of him and his classmates, he was talking happily about the project they had done to win an award.

As Robert was talking to Mary, a teacher came through the office, "Well hello, Robert. What brings you here today?"

Crap he thought here we go again. Robert looked up at her, "Just getting Thomas' records transfer, he won't be attending school here this year."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," she said as she touched his arm.

"It's a good thing," he said as he moved slightly away from her, "we're finally going home."

"Maybe we could finally go for that drink I keep asking you about since you'll be leaving," she said with a little smile, batting her eyes at him.

"I am still not interested and I can guarantee my wife won't like that."

She shook her head slightly with a little flip of her hair, she didn't understand why he kept talking about this wife, just because he hasn't taken off the ring doesn't mean he's still married. "Drinks, just one night. We could have some fun together."

"Ahhh, man," Thomas said with disgust, now standing behind Robert.

"I am the only woman Robert has the kind of fun with that you're looking for, honey. I heard the single moms would hit on my husband, I didn't think it would also be one of my son's teachers."

The woman turned to look at Anna, Thomas was standing beside her, a pleased look on his face. "I'm sorry, you are?"

"Anna Scorpio, Robert's wife."

Her face dropped, "Oh, I always assumed there wasn't really a wife."

"I couldn't be with them because of my injuries and treatment that I needed. I'm better now and we are going home so you can stop drooling over my husband because you are never going to get what you're hoping for."

"I was just being nice."

"You just want to get Robert into bed. He is a married man and you look pathetic hitting on him. Where do you think he would go when he wasn't here? Just because I couldn't be with them, doesn't mean he wasn't still fully committed to me." Anna was fine with letting this woman believe visiting her was what had taken Robert out of town so often over the years.

"I'm sorry." Wow, his wife looked like she wanted to kick my ass, she thought. Clearly this is her man and no one was coming between them.

Mary put her head down as she tried not to giggle, Thomas looked over at her and smiled, "That's my Mom, she's amazing."

She smiled back at him, "Yes she is." Mary knew Miss Harper hit on all the attractive single dads and had slept with several of them. Seeing her get put in her place was quite enjoyable. She stood up and handed Anna a folder, "Here's a printout and his records have been emailed."

"Thank you," Anna said as she took the folder, smiling seeing the pleased look on the other woman's face.

"That's all we needed here, now off to my office Luv," Robert said as he turned and put his hand on Anna's back.

Thomas walked out of the office in front of them, a smile on his face. "Miss Harper is worse than the single moms," he said as they walked outside. "She dates lots of the single dads. My buddy Jason's older brother even saw her coming out of their dad's bedroom one morning."

"I'm glad you were there to shut her up today. Usually, it takes a while to get away from her because she doesn't like to be told no. Not interested apparently means try harder to her," Robert said as they walked to the car.

...

This type of thing happened a few more times over the next couple of weeks. They had gone out on a few dates when Thomas would go over to his friend Angus' house for sleepovers. Each time it would be some woman that knew who Robert was would come over and start flirting with him and Anna would let them know exactly who she was. Anna could always tell by the look on Robert's face when it was about to happen. This evening he had pointed out a woman that he felt sure would come over at some point.

"Do they think that the second I walk away from you it's alright to come hit on you?" Anna asked as she watched a couple of woman sitting at the bar.

"I hope not. The one on the left, Lynda I think her name is, is so annoying. Her flirting comes off more like I'm gonna have you no matter what more than just a little fun, hey I might be interested in you. Her daughter is a year behind Thomas in school."

"I had no idea your virtue was in danger so often while we were apart."

That made Robert grin, "It was not in danger, I am committed to you." Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly. "You are the only woman I want."

"Mmmm, I know," then she leaned in and kissed him back with a little more passion.

"Well, this is an interesting turn of events. I thought you weren't interested in dating. I thought you told me you have a wife."

Anna put her left hand on Robert's cheek, "I'll handle this hon." Anna turned to the woman that had walked over to their table. "Is there something you want, Lynda is it?"

"I came over to talk to Robert actually."

"Yeah and we just want to be left alone to enjoy our evening."

Lynda gave her a fake smile, "Oh, well you should know he usually tells women he's married. If that's changed there is a long line of ladies that want a chance at being with Robert."

"Robert and I have been married since June of '91. There is no line, there are no chances at anything. I was away because of medical reasons and now I keep meeting women that didn't respect mine and Robert's commitment to each other enough to not hit on my husband when he would tell them he was not interested." Anna stood up, "Do you know how much my son hated having to watch women like you hit on his father?"

"I, um, I."

"So you don't have anything to say for yourself? You just shamelessly throw yourself at my husband. Tonight you felt the need to come over and bother us when it should have been clear we would rather be left alone. What did you think was going to happen by coming over here?"

"I thought I should warn you he might be using you."

"No, you didn't. You didn't like seeing Robert out with me. You thought if you came over and told me he is married I would get mad and walk out or something."

Again Lynda couldn't come up with something to say.

"You should go back and join your friend, my husband and I would like to continue our date."

Lynda slowly started to back up, then she turned and walked away. Her body language made it clear she was not happy about what had just happened. Anna sat back down and Robert took her hand. In just under two weeks we will be back in Port Charles and everyone will know whose man I am and you won't have to deal with things like that any longer."

"What is that five different woman now that have felt the need to come on to you while I'm close by? I can see why that annoys Thomas so much."

"It annoyed me too but I would try to be polite. I didn't need a bunch of drama when all I wanted was to spend time with my son when I wasn't on assignment."

"I know that. Let's finish our drinks then you can take me somewhere else. I don't think I'm ready to go home yet."

"Maybe a nice walk then I'm taking you home and having my way with you. We have the house to ourselves tonight and I plan on taking full advantage of that."

"That sounds like what I had in mind for this evening as well." Anna leaned in and kissed him then sat back and picked up her glass. Robert grinned and picked up his drink as well, he took a sip watching her closely. "Maybe we can skip the walk," Anna said with a sexy smile.

"Are you saying I should take you home to bed?"

"I'm saying I want you, now."

They both finished their drinks quickly then stood up smiling, Robert put his arm around her as the left ready to make this a private evening.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anna looked around the living room, they had been here for almost two months but she knew she was going to miss this place. It felt like home and she was looking forward to coming back here. What happens next she is what she's most excited about. They are going home to Port Charles, she can't wait to be back there now. She wanted to see their friends again, she wanted them to find a house and get settled in. After that she just wanted to be with her family, to make up for the time they had lost.

Anna smiles as hands slid around her waist, "What are you thinking about?" Robert asked and kissed her neck.

"I'm going to miss it here, we have made some wonderful memories here."

"This is where I waited for you to come back to us, for you to recover. You're right, there are a lot of wonderful memories here. Thomas and me have been living in this house for a little over seven years."

"I want pictures all over our house in Port Charles. Art is beautiful but our family, I want them around us like it is here."

"I want some of your art around too. That's what's always been missing here. Our home had your hot works of art in it."

They both laughed and Anna turned in his arms, smiling up at him. "I'll have to buy some, I only had that one storage locker of hot artwork."

"That's alright, it's probably better there's nothing on the walls that could get you arrested."

"Yeah," Anna said with a laugh then gave him a kiss. "We leave for home tomorrow."

"Yes, we do." Robert leaned in and kissed her tenderly just as Thomas and Angus came into the room.

As it was getting closer to them leaving the two boys had been together almost every day. They had told their parents they wanted to have as much fun as they could so it wouldn't be so bad waiting to see each other until they come back for a visit. So today they were at Thomas'. "When are we going to Rocko's? We're hungry," Thomas said, hardly noticing what he has walked in on.

Robert and Anna leaned back in each other's arms. "We can go whenever you're ready," Robert said then gave Anna another quick kiss.

"We're ready," the boys said together.

Anna grinned as she turned away from Robert, "Well let's get going then." The boys hurried out of the room, Anna took Robert's hand as they followed them. Angus was sleeping over at their place since it was their last night here. Their flight leaves just before one tomorrow afternoon so his parents were picking him up in the morning before they left. Anna looked up at Robert, "I think I'm going to miss Angus too and I just met the kid."

"I know, he is a great kid. Leaving his best friend is what's going to be hardest for Thomas. The rest of it he is excited about."

"At least Maxie Georgie and Lucas are looking forward to having Thomas around. It won't be the same but at least he knows them already."

"They're cousins, remember," Robert said with a grin, remembering them telling the adults that. "It's good that he's going to have kids around his age that he can hang out with. I'm sure once he's in school he'll make new friends."

Once they got to the car they stopped talking about the move and started talking about what everyone wanted for dinner. They had heard the boys talking about the fact Thomas was moving a lot during their time here and knew they understood so tonight they only wanted to have fun.

…

Angus' parents arrived to pick him up the next morning with a couple of gifts. Angus grabbed one from his mom and handed it to Anna, "This one is for all of you but you can open it."

"Oh, alright," Anna said with a smile as she took it from him. She tore off the wrapping paper to uncover a picture frame with several pictures in it and the word friends written across the bottom. There were several pictures of Thomas and Angus and there were even pictures of them with both sets of parents. "Thank you," Anna said to Angus then looked up at his parents. "This is beautiful, thank you."

"We have the same one at home. That's why I had my camera so much so we would have lots of pictures of each other," Angus told them.

"Think of it as a housewarming gift," Joan said with a warm smile.

"I was just telling Robert yesterday that I want lots of pictures around our house in Port Charles," Anna told her with a smile.

Thomas pulled a gift out from behind the chair and gave that to Angus as he was trying to hand him a gift as well. As the boys opened their gifts the parents smiled seeing they had both had the same idea. There were things in there that they knew the other would like. Little things they had found together and wanted the other one to have. They had both even gotten the other one the same t-shirt. Thomas' was red and Angus' blue because those were their favourite colours. As they were checking out what the other one had given them, their parents started talking.

"I see not much here has been packed up," Keith noticed.

"We are not selling this place. When I need to come here for business this is where I'll be staying. Matteo is next door and will be keeping an eye on the place for us," Robert told him.

"Where we'll be staying," Anna corrected and Robert just smiled at her.

"We've already sent ahead the things we want from here. My brother told me they arrived the day before yesterday."

"All your friends must be happy that you're moving back," Joan said.

"They were all very happy to see us," Anna told her. They talked a little longer, giving the boys a little more time together before they had to leave.

"Three months, right Dad?" Thomas said as Angus and his family were getting ready to leave.

"Yes, I have to be back here in three months and you and Mom are coming with me."

"Okay, see you in three months," said Angus then the boys hugged each other. Anna wiped away a tear as she watched Angus and his parents walk back to their car. She might not know them well but she knew how much Thomas was going to miss his best friend.

She felt two different hands take hers, "Time for us to get going too, Luv."

She looked at both of them and smiled. "Time for our next adventure." She kissed Robert's cheek then put her arm around Thomas. Just then there was a knock at the door. Matteo was there to drive them to the airport. Sofia was back as well but they hadn't seen much of her. She was now working as a personal assistant to a busy business executive and seemed to really be enjoying the challenges that brought.

It seems like a blur, they got to the airport, their bags were checked, then they were on a plane and heading to their new lives in Port Charles. Anna smiled as she leaned against Robert then closed her eyes. He kissed the top of her head then turned to look out the window, a smile on his face as well. They are finally going home.

…

Mac was at the airport waiting for them, he smiled and waved when he saw them. Thomas got to him first and hugged him. "Hi Uncle Mac," he said excitedly. "Did you miss us?"

"Yes, I did," Mac answered with a smile. Then he turned and hugged Robert and Anna.

"So our other stuff got here without any problems?" Robert asked as they picked up their bags again.

"Yeah, I picked it all up the other day."

"That's good. There are a lot of things in there that Anna wants for our house."

"Don't worry, it all arrived safe and sound. Do you have everything?"

Robert double-checked, "Yeah. Let's get out of here."

They were happily telling Mac about their time in Australia on the way to his place, Thomas was doing most of the talking. "You should come with us one of the times we go back, Uncle Mac."

"I just might do that," he said looking back at Thomas in the rearview mirror.

"This is going to be so cool, staying with you for now."

"Oh, there's been a bit of a change of plans," Mac said as he pulled up in front of the house."

"Oh?" Robert said, turning to look at him.

"Nothing big, you're still staying here." Mac put the car in park and as he got out he added, "I just won't be." Mac was hoping they hadn't heard that part so it didn't ruin the surprise. He started helping Robert get the bags from the trunk. "Here Anna, these are your keys."

"Thanks." She took them, then she and Thomas walked up to the house. They were just opening the door when Robert and Mac walked up behind them. They all walked in together and instantly Anna noticed it looked different than when they had been here just two months ago. She couldn't help but think more of their things were out than Mac's. She continued to look around as they moved through the living room. "Mac, did you say you aren't staying here?" she asked, still looking around.

"That's right. I am living at my new apartment."

"Why do you have a new apartment?" Robert asked.

"Because this house was left to me and since my parents are actually alive they should be the ones living here."

They all looked up to see Robin walking down the stairs. "What are you doing here?" Anna asked as she rushed over and hugged her.

"The part I didn't tell you about the position Alan promised me was that I could finish my residency here as well. I got here last week."

"This is Awesome!" Thomas said and ran to hug his sister. "Are you staying here?"

"Yeah. Come check out your room."

"Okay!" Thomas followed her out of the room, a big smile on his face. They hurried up the stairs, Thomas passed Robin and turned into the room he had claimed as his. "Whoo!" There were cool posters, a few new games laying on the bed and then he noticed that lots of this was his stuff from home. The things they had packed up and shipped here.

"Lucas says those games are welcome home gifts and the posters are the ones he promised to bring over for you."

"This is so great." He looked around a little longer, then looked at Robin. "What about your room? Are you staying here with us?"

"Of course I am. Want to check out my room?"

"Yes!" then he followed her out of his bedroom."

Down in the living room, Robert was questioning his brother. "So who came up with this idea?"

"I could say Robin but I was already thinking about finding someplace else. Without Felicia and the girls here it's a big place for just me."

"That makes sense," Anna said as she came and sat down beside Robert.

"She told me that she was going to be moving back here as well and that was when we started talking about who should be living here. It's your house, you two should be the ones living here with your family."

"Thanks, Mac," Robert said smiling over at him as he put his arm around Anna.

"This is our home. After all this time we actually get to come home, Robert." She put her head on his shoulder and snuggled in closer. "We're home."

"Yes, we are Luv." There was loud laughter coming from the stairs, the three of them all turned to see what was going on. Robin and Thomas appeared on the stairs, hurried through the living room then vanished into the kitchen, both still laughing. "I am looking forward to having them both here," Robert said smiling after them. He turned to Anna, "Our kids are going to be here with us."

She smiled brightly at him, "You have been dreaming about this haven't you?" she asked quietly seeing tears in his eyes.

"Right down to it being this house," he said, his breath caught a little as the emotions hit him. Anna stroked his cheek and he looked into her eyes, "The four of us, all together in the home you wanted." He leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Then put his forehead to hers as she stroked his hair.

Anna teared up a little, knowing how truly special this was to Robert. It was special to all of them but Robert was the one that truly understood just how hard getting to this day had been.

Mac had been watching them but decided to go see what Robin and Thomas were up to. He knew they were happy that this was their home again but it was also a lot to take in. He knew both of them could be a little emotional this evening and felt he should give them a little time alone. "So Thomas, was this a good surprise?" he asked joining them at the table.

"Robin being here or that we are going to live here?"

"Both, either. Are you happy?"

"Yes! Robin is here and we are all going to live together." He looked around the kitchen, "I am so excited that we are going to be living here."

While they continued to talk in the kitchen, out in the living room Anna got up, holding Robert's hand. "I want to have a look around." There were a few of the things she had sent over already out. There really wasn't much left that was Mac's here. They walked into the den then looked at each other. "Do you think it's still there?"

"Do you think it's the same code?"

"We were dead, why would he change it?" Anna asked as they walked over to what should be a false wall. Robert easily found the hidden keypad, he looked at Anna then entered 85128. 85 for the year they re-entered each other's lives. 12 for the day Robin was born and of course 8 from CK8. They both smiled when they heard the lock click and the panel moved.

They stepped through the door to the secret room they had put in shortly after buying this house. It looked like Mac still used it but not that often. "This is our home, it has what we needed. This could still be a very useful room," Robert said with a raise of his brow.

"We're home," Anna said again as she looked around a little more.

Robert watched her, they hadn't even thought to come in here when they had been here before. Now that it was home again he knew they both wanted to explore. See what was still the same, what they liked, what they would want to change. "We are back in the home we belong in. The home you picked, that you wanted for us." He stepped over to her and they put their arms around each other. "We were only waiting until we were back in Port Charles. We already have a home. I want us to make this official again."

Anna knew exactly what he was talking about. She turned to him and took his hand, "Robert, will you marry me for the last time. Make me an honest woman," she said with a smile that lit up her face.

"I'd love to make you an honest woman. You are the mother of my children." They both laughed pulling each other into their arms and kissed then Robert picked her up and spun her around. "I think Alex needs to be here, I know it's just to make it legal but I want our family there."

"I want that too. I thought it would be a couple months before we had a home. That we would just go see a judge one afternoon. Now, I want a little ceremony here in our living room. Nothing big just us making it official."

"I married you on the 28th of June, 1991. This is just about a piece of paper but I still want to share it. To celebrate that we finally have each other back after all this time."

Anna smiled up at him as her fingers brushed through his hair. "It's not a wedding celebration. It will be a celebration of our family and that we are all finally home, together in this house where we belong." She wiped away the tear that rolled down his cheek. "Just like you dreamed." He nodded and closed his eyes, not trusting his voice at the moment.

Finally, he whispered, "I never even considered that Robin and Mac would agree that we should live here. That this is still our home."

Anna put her arms around his neck, "I think you should lock that door and we should celebrate being home."

He kissed her passionately, then leaned away only to press a few buttons on a keypad on the desk before they moved to the couch. Still kissing they started removing each other's clothing. It was going to be fun having a soundproof room they can lock from the inside.

…

When Robert and Anna reappeared Mac grinned watching them walk out of the den. "I thought Thomas told me he looked in there for you two."

Anna grinned over her shoulder at Robert, "Guess not," he said grinning back at his brother.

"I never saw the point in changing that code," Mac said and they all laughed.

Anna was leaning on Robert's arm, "We are going to get married here in the house whenever Alex can get here to be part of it."

"Thank you for giving us our home back, I never expected it but it makes this feel that much more real. We are finally home." Robert walked over and hugged Mac.

"I knew this was what I wanted to do even before Robin suggested it. Then when she said she was moving back I just knew it was the right thing to do." He looked over at Anna then stepped over and hugged her. "All of you together in the house that was meant to be your family's home."

"Thank you," she said. She gave him a kiss before letting him go.

"Well, I'm going to get out of here. Let you all get settled in."

Mac had just left when Thomas and Robin walked back into the living room. "Where were you guys?" Thomas asked.

"We just needed a little time alone," Anna told him.

"Oh. So when can Lucas come over?"

Anna smiled, "I think today it will just be us. I will call Bobbie tomorrow to find out."

"Thank, Mom." Then he turned and went back up the stairs.

Robin smiled, she knew where they had gotten to as well. "He is busy setting up his room just the way he wants it. He's unpacked most of his stuff already."

"He's excited," Robert concluded.

"We did have a while to work on it," she said with a grin.

"We weren't in there that long."

"I have known about that room for years and I am so glad I never found out the code to get in there." Robert and Anna just smiled at her comment. "I'm going to go make dinner."

"Thanks, sweety," Anna said as she led Robert over to the couch. "I'll call Alex tomorrow and once we know when she can be here we'll start planning a little wedding," she said as they sat down.

"We need to take a honeymoon. I need you all to myself. I have waited nine long years for that and I want two full weeks just you me and a bed somewhere warm."

"A bed somewhere warm is my dream location for any kind of trip with you," Anna put her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I didn't know I could feel this happy."

"Neither did I." He kissed her again then sat back. This was their first night in their home as a family of four. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much, Anna."

"And I love you." She leaned in and kissed him. He laid back pulling her down with him. They weren't going to get carried away but neither of them cared if Robin or Thomas walked in to find them cuddled together talking and kissing.

…

They had been back in Port Charles for five days and Anna couldn't believe how quickly their house felt like home again. They had put up several of the pictures she had insisted came with them from the house in Bendigo. A few others had also been added including a brand new family photo, their first family photo. Anna and Robin had spent the day in New York the day before so Anna could find some artwork as per Robert's request.

Alex and Demitri will be there the day after tomorrow and will be staying for a week. Sean and Tiff were going to come to town as well. Wednesday they were going to exchange vows for the last time. Everything was coming together quickly and Anna couldn't be happier about that. Robin and Thomas are both here, she is going to be Robert's wife again in less than a week and there was no rush for her to figure out what she wanted to do now. She has her family all together and right now that was all that mattered.

Robert and Thomas came into the living room bringing Anna out of her thoughts. "Where did you two get to?"

"Mac wanted me to come down to the station so I took Thomas along."

"Lots of the officers said they couldn't believe you and Dad had a son but said it was great to meet me," Thomas told her beaming with pride.

Anna smiled at him, "I can just imagine, not only did we come back from the dead we also had a son while we were gone."

There was still a grin on her face and that confused Thomas some since he wasn't sure why his mom thought this was sort of funny.

"You forget that this is where most people here knew who your mom and I are. That they know what happened, many of them mourned us. The fact we are now back is going to take a little for them to get used to," Robert told him.

"Uncle Mac offered Dad a job," Thomas said, turning to Anna, apparently no longer concerned with what people might think about his parents.

"Oh, did he?"

Robert said down beside her. "Yeah, that's why he wanted to see me."

"What's the job?" Anna asked.

"Chief of Detectives. Not as demanding as commissioner, but it would give me something to do."

"What did you tell him?"

"That I had to talk to you first and if I do take the position it wouldn't be for at least two months."

Anna smiled at him not because he wanted to talk to her first but because he wanted more time with them before getting back to real life. "Thank you."

"You aren't the only one that wants to make up for the time we've all missed together."

Anna leaned over and kissed him tenderly, "I know."

"You do know other people's parents aren't like this, they don't kiss all the time," Thomas told them.

"I went nine years without kissing your mother, it will happen often now that we can, get used to it buddy."

"I am, I like that you guys are finally together, even if that means there's a lot of PDA."

"This isn't public, we are in our living room," Anna told him with a smile.

He laughed a little, "Yeah, alright." Then Thomas went up to his room.

"Do you think you want to work for the PCPD again?" Anna asked once they were alone.

"Yeah, I think I might. I will be here, not travelling. I'll be working with Mac. I think I might be interested in the position at least."

"If that's what you decide I know you'll be amazing at it."

"I don't have to give him an answer yet. Not until after we're back from our honeymoon."

"Good, we have other things to think about at the moment."

"Yes, we do." He leaned in to kiss her just as the door opened.

Robin walked in with Emily and Elizabeth, they were laughing and talking happily. They all said hi then walked through to the kitchen. Anna and Robert watched them then Anna smiled, "I love this. We are home, our kids are here and have friends that come over to hang out. Lucas will be over in about an hour by the way."

"Oh okay." He was smiling as well, this really was what he had dreamed about. Their family together, living their lives and just enjoying being together.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Anna and Robert were at the airport to pick up Alex and Demitri. They were going to be staying at the Port Charles Hotel but Anna insisted on being there when they got in. As soon as Anna saw them she rushed over and hugged Alex. Then turned and dragged her towards Robert, "I can't express what you have given me. It's not just my memory you helped me get back, it's everything. It meant he could come back to me. I have it all back because you helped me get better."

Alex was hugging her back tightly, she had not expected this kind of greeting and it made her tear up a little. "You are so welcome. All I did was get you the medical attention you needed, you did the hard part."

"You did more than that and you know that's true. Now you get to be here to share in our celebration."

"We weren't going to miss this. Especially since you were going to plan it for when we could be here," Alex said with a little laugh. "This is all very exciting."

Robert and Demitri were talking waiting for Anna and Alex to be ready to go. "Alright, do you want to check-in or come see our house first?" Anna finally asked after she and Alex were caught up.

"Check-in, then we can stay and visit longer at your house," Alex answered.

That reminded Demitri of a question he had, "How did you find a house so quickly?" he asked as they all started walking.

"We bought it ten years ago," Robert told him with a smirk. "My brother moved in to look after Robin when I went after Anna, he just finally moved out last month," he told him then laughed.

"Both Mac and Robin wanted us to have our home back," Anna added. "We hadn't even really thought about it still being our house but I am very glad to be back in our home." She smiled over at Robert.

"Having Robin and Thomas both there makes it that much more special," Robert added.

Alex stepped closer to Robert and took his arm as they walked, "You are an amazing man, Robert Scorpio. I have thought about this a lot since I first heard about you and Thomas. You spent all that time working towards one thing. Reuniting your family and finally finding happiness again."

"I wanted all of us to be together again, to be a family. That goal was what kept me going. I knew one day Anna would recover. I am so grateful that you were there for her when she needed you."

Alex smiled up at him, "I guess it all worked out the way it was meant to."

Robert smiled at her, "I guess it did."

They walked out to the car talking happily and after a couple of stops, they were at Anna and Robert's. Anna gave them a quick tour of the house then they got settled in the living room. Robert and Anna sat on the couch, Alex grinned and sat down beside Anna while Demitri looked around at the pictures. "So where are my niece and nephew?"

"Oh Robin took Thomas over to his friend's place on her way to the hospital," Anna answered with a smile.

"As strange as this can all feel once in a while, stepping back into the life we left behind. I love that we have connections here. That our friends are here, that their kids are who Thomas is now getting to know." Anna touched Robert's leg as he spoke. He looked over at her, "We are taking our life back and once those papers are signed it will all be official."

"That's why this is a celebration, not a wedding," Alex said with a smile. She now understood it, seeing them she could tell this was about their family and their life not them taking vows.

Robert and Anna went on to tell them all about their time in Australia, about what they have been doing since moving back here and most importantly what was being planned for the big day.

…

Over the next three days, a lot happened, preparations were finished. Sean and Tiffany had arrived with their daughter, Annie had quickly been accepted into the group of kids and Georgie was happy to have someone closer to her age to play with. Everyone was happy and excited about the upcoming event. Old friends reconnected, new friends were made. Matteo and Sofia were there as well, they are extended family and were enjoying getting to know everyone.

Tomorrow was the big day, Anna looked around the living room once more. Only a little bit more needed to be done tomorrow but that was someone else's problem to deal with she thought with a smile. Everyone had left or gone to bed except one other person. Anna went to the den and found Robert sitting there at the desk. "What are you doing in here?"

He looked up, "Hi Luv, I'm just thinking."

"What are you thinking about?"

He smiled up at her as she sat on the desk beside him, he put his hand on her knee, "You'll think it's silly."

She grinned at him, "So what, tell me anyway."

He turned his chair a little to face her a little more, "Why haven't we had a fight yet?" he asks with a laugh.

"That's what you're thinking about?"

"I told you it's silly." He took her hand in his, "We've had a few little disagreements but we haven't had one of our trademark yelling matches."

"And this bothers you?"

"Yeah, a little. Shouldn't we have had an argument by now?" he asked with a grin.

"Oh, Scorpio." Anna shook her head, "It is only a matter of time until you do something that makes me want to strangle you."

Robert started laughing, "Or you'll come up with some hair-brained plan that will put you in danger and I'll get upset about it."

"Exactly," Anna said smiling at him. "Our fights come from the same place as everything else, where the other is concerned, love. We wouldn't fight the way we do if we didn't truly love each other and only want the other one to be safe. We yell because sometimes that seems to be the only way to hear each other. We will have arguments, they will be like they used to be and we will make up after in wonderful ways."

"Good." Robert stood up and put his arms around her. "We should head up to bed and practice making up."

Anna put her arms around her neck, "Oh should we?" Robert nodded then moved in, kissing her neck. "We do have a big day tomorrow."

"We do, we can release a little stress and be ready for tomorrow."

Anna wrapped her legs around him, holding him close. "Take me to bed Scorpio."

…

This was it, this afternoon Robert and Anna officially become man and wife. Anna was in her bedroom finishing her makeup when Alex walked in. She looked at Anna and smiled putting her hands to her face, "You look so beautiful."

Anna looked at her in the mirror and grinned, "Are they almost ready for me?"

"Almost." Alex sat down beside her, "Thomas will come up when it's time."

"He is so excited about this."

"Of course he is. That little boy has been dreaming about this all his life."

Anna smiled thinking about how true that was, "Yes, he has." She turned to look at Alex a little better. "I want to ask you something."

"Alright, what is it?"

Anna paused for a moment before asking, "If I had gotten treatment sooner would I have remembered my life sooner?"

"Does that matter now?" Alex understood why she would ask that but she didn't think Anna really wanted to know what Alex thought.

"I know we can't change it but yes, I do want to know."

"You should have had better care from the start. I think after Robert wasn't there your care may have suffered some, that it was not the best treatment plan. Then after you went into hiding your condition continued to deteriorate. If you had gotten the proper treatment from the start, continued getting treatment until your injuries had healed then yes you would have healed sooner. I can't say when you would have remembered your life though."

Anna nodded, she knew Alex was telling her the truth. "Healed, not better?"

"You know Robin was what triggered your memories to start coming back, Robert's letter. Without those things we have no way of knowing when you would have gotten your memory back."

"So things worked out the way they were meant to," Anna concluded.

"I think they did," Alex said with a smile then they hugged each other.

"There's a secret room!"

Anna and Alex both turned to see Thomas standing in the doorway. "What's that sweety?"

"There's a secret room in the den," he repeated as he walked into the room.

"Yes, I know that," Anna said with a smile.

"Dad said he had to get something, stood up, did something then the wall opened."

Anna started laughing seeing the look on his face, "We had that room put in shortly after buying this place."

He walked over to her and put his hands on his hips, "That's where you guys vanish to, isn't it? When me and Robin can't find you that's where you go, isn't it?"

Alex was now giggling as well. "Yes, it is and we will continue to do that," Anna told him with a grin then pulled him in and hugged him. "Is it time to get this started?"

"Yeah, I think everyone is waiting for you now."

Alex smiled at them. Thomas looked so cute, he hair combed neatly, black pants, blue shirt and a black tie. His shirt was the same shade of blue as Anna's dress. She had a beautiful sheath column off the shoulder dress on, she looked radiant in. Alex loved seeing Anna this happy, when she first found her she had been so scared for the sister she didn't know she had, now she was so happy for her. She really does have her life back.

…

Everyone else had gone out to the living room leaving Robert and Robin alone in the den. Robert was fidgeting a little, he kept straightening his jacket. He was in a tailored black suit, matching blue shirt with Thomas but no tie. Robin smiled at him, "She'll be down soon. I still haven't seen Aunt Alex come down."

"I just want to get on with it and start celebrating." Robert smiled over at her. She is so beautiful, just like her mother. He stepped over to her and touched her cheek. They had talked about her relationships enough that Robert wanted to make one thing very clear to her, today seemed like the perfect time to do this as well. He wanted his little girl to find the kind of happiness he has with Anna. "You are a beautiful young woman, inside and out. One day I know you will find someone that changes everything and steals your heart. Promises me when love comes to you again, you'll take the chance at happiness."

Robin was touched by this, she smiled lovingly at him. "I'm in no rush but if the right one comes along I will not turn my back on love."

"Good, now let me look at you." Robin grinned then turned around in front of him. She had on an a-line v-neck knee-length dress, the same colour as Anna's. "You look amazing, sweetheart."

"Thank, Daddy." She looked over as Alex waved at her from the doorway. "Alright, let's get this started." She held out her arm, Robert smiled and took it. They stepped out of the den and walked toward Mac standing by the fireplace. There were a few 'ahhs' as they walked past their friends and family. Mac smiled brightly at them then they turned to wait for Anna.

Everyone turned to see her and Thomas come down the stairs. She held his arms the same as Robert and held Robin's. Again there were a few' oohs' and 'ahhs'. When they reached Mac he smiled at them as well then they turned to Robert and Robin, all four of them took each others' hands. Robert and Anna leaned in and kissed, first Robin, then Thomas on the cheeks. Robin and Thomas then stepped back joining Robert and Anna's hands as they did.

"We are gathered here today, so these two can fix a small oversight." Robert and Anna both tried not to laugh at that. "If anyone asks when they got married they will all tell you June of 1991. Most of us were there, there have been a few additions to the family since then so they are here for this. I was honoured when Robby asked me to do this for them. I get to marry these two for the last time, this one sticks, got it." He pointed From Robert to Anna as he said this.

Robert and Anna both nodded, smiling happily at each other. Mac then started the actual wedding ceremony.

Robert Scorpio and Anna Devane have exchanged vows before, they have been torn apart before, as well. Today we are here to witness them once again enter into marriage." He looked at Thomas, "May I have the rings?" Thomas pulled them out of his pocket and handed them to him. "About an hour ago I made them take these off so they could do this part of the ceremony." There was a little laughter from the people gathered there. They said their vows and exchanged their rings, both kissing the other's ring when it was back where it belonged.

"Alright, there is just a little paperwork to take care make sure this is all in order." The papers were quickly signed. "I can now happily, finally, introduce Mr. and Mrs. Scorpio," Mac all but yelled.

Robert pulled Anna into his arms, kissing her passionately then picking her up and spinning them around. He set her back down and smiled then put his head back, "Let's get this party started!" Anna pulled his head down and kissed him again.

There were champagne bottles popped and everyone cheered. Sean and Matteo started handing out glasses, soon everyone had a drink. Sean clinked the bottle he was still holding, getting everyone's attention. They looked over at him and he picked up his glass, "I would like to be the first to congratulate Robert and Anna, I am so glad you found each other again. To Robert and Anna." Everyone held up their glasses echoing him. "I was shocked a few months ago when I got a call from my dead best friend. I was even more shocked to hear what he had been put through, what he had been doing and most of all that there was a little boy that desperately wanted his mom to come home."

Thomas was standing beside Robin, she put her arm around him pulling him close when he put his head down. "I wanted them back just as much," she whispered and he looked up again feeling a little better.

"I am so honoured to be a part of this," Sean continued. "We are all here to celebrate Thomas and Robin finally having their parents, both of them back and in the house that was meant to be their family home all along." He held up his glass, "Now I say it is time to party until the neighbours call the cops."

"I'll just invite in whatever officers are sent here," Mac called out. "This is a Scorpio family celebration and no one is shutting us down." That was followed by more cheers.

Standing in each other's arms Anna and Robert looked around at their guests, there must be about forty people in their living room. Music was now playing and everyone was talking happily, dinner would be served in the back yard and they both hoped everyone would stay late and make this day even more special.

People started coming over and congratulating them. The drinks continued to flow, everyone having an amazing time. When someone called out that they wanted to take pictures Robert and Anna happily agreed. Not just pictures of the happy couple, Robin and Thomas had to be in some as well.

"Why are you all in blue? There must be a reason," Bobbie asked watching them all standing together.

Anna smiled and turned to Robert, she touched his cheek and looked lovingly up at him, "It brings out his eyes." He smiled and leaned in, kissing her tenderly. "We wouldn't all be here if it wasn't for Robert." He wiped away her tear as she smiled at him.

"I was never going to stop until we got this."

Neither of them knew how many pictures were taken of them during this little exchange but they became some of their favourites from that day. The pain, the heartache, the struggles and uncertainty was all behind them now. This is their new beginning, they finally get to settle down and be a family in Port Charles, the city they call home.

After their two week honeymoon of course...


End file.
